


My Rival's Brother

by Neptunesdemon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light BDSM, M/M, Seme Kouga, Sex Toys, Uke Sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunesdemon/pseuds/Neptunesdemon
Summary: Hanging out with his rival turned friend, Kouga gets lucky with Inuyasha's sexy older brother.
Relationships: InuYasha/Miroku (InuYasha), Kouga/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 105





	1. My Rival's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old lemon series that I've been slowly working on, transferred from a different site. Out of the Inuyasha fandom, Kouga/Sessh is one of my favorite match ups nd I LOVE Uke Sesshomaru. I'll be editing/tweaking already written chapters and posting them over the next couple of days. Enjoy!

“It’s called capture the flag, dumbass, not give our flag away to the enemy!”

Kouga only scoffed at Inuyasha’s griping, sending two rounds of bullets into his fellow man’s head just to spite him.

“What the fuck!” Inuyasha was nearly screeching, jumping out of his seat and flinging his hands up in frustration.

He turned and sent a kick to his friend’s shin, Kouga yelping out in pain as they lost their mini game of capture the flag in the background.

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a condescending ass there wouldn’t have been any friendly fire.”

“Man, fuck you!” Inuyasha snapped, throwing his remote at the okami-youkai, and flopping back down onto the couch to pout and cross his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.  
Kouga only snorted, using his remote to turn off the gaming system and cut off the sounds of the online players gloating about their win. The television was soon switched back to the cable output, and then he was channel surfing, still grouchy where Inuyasha continued to stubbornly pout.

Three months ago, Kouga would never have thought to find himself sitting next to none other than Inuyasha. The two were the top rivals of their college and had even hated each other to a point where fights and trips to the dean of students were regular. After having been sentenced to be each other’s peer mentor for the rest of the school term, they had found themselves having more similarities than differences.

Enemies became fast friends, but the occasional rivalry stood. The latest had included none other than the school’s top academic star, Kagome. Inuyasha had been the victor there, and there was still some bitterness on Kouga’s part but he was getting over it.

“So, how’s the love life?” He was questioning his friend, whose puppy-dog ears twitched at the sudden break from the monotonous drone of the TV. “You two fucking yet?”

“I wish.” Inuyasha said with a snort, though he turned to Kouga with a wolfish grin. “But she’s sucking my dick, so I guess I can let it slide. She wants to stay a virgin until she’s married.”

“Pfft!” Kouga exclaimed, looking to Inuyasha with a roll of his eyes. “What, not even in the ass? Her hymen stays intact that way.”

“I’ve tried, but she’s one of the smart ones.” Inuyasha grumbled, shifting and letting his eyes settle back onto the television, currently tuned in to same sort of game show. “That’s alright; I just fuck Miroku if I want some good anal.”

Kouga stopped at that. There was no way in hell, that he was fucking this year’s senior class valedictorian, who everyone knew was in an exclusive relationship with Sango, Kendo team captain extraordinaire.

“How the fuck did you manage that?” He was demanding, Inuyasha giving him that damned grin again.

“Said I needed to be tutored in math and he offered.” Inuyasha began explaining, Kouga eagerly listening. “Went by his place and when I got too bored to pay attention anymore I asked him if he wanted to fuck.”

“You’re kidding me.” Kouga said in disbelief. “It was that easy?”

“Well, he wasn’t certain at first and I told him we could try making out first, thirty minutes later he was screaming and begging me to fuck him harder.”

“That’s it! I’m convinced that you’re either lying or just one lucky son of bitch. How the fuck do you manage to get so much ass without really trying?” Kouga was asking him and Inuyasha only shrugged, leaning further back into the couch to relax in smug satisfaction. “Don’t tell me you’re fucking Sango, too?”

“That prude bitch? Nah. But she’s messing around with Kagome and they think I don’t know.”

“I give up!” Kouga said flopping back in defeat. “Everyone in the whole damned school is sexing it up, and I’m having nightly dates with my right hand!”

“Dude, it’s not that serious.” Inuyasha told him with shake of his head. “You just have to accept that being inukai, I’m superior and I have way more success in people pleasing than you do.”

“Oh shut up!” Kouga growled, kicking out at his friend who merely took the attack with a laugh. “You’re only half inukai. That makes it even more unfair.”

“Don’t hate the player hate the game.”

“Oh, shut up!”

The two were disturbed by the sound of the apartment door opening and closing and soon Kouga had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor as the epitome of sex on legs came gliding into the den.

“Don’t you have anything better to do with your pathetic life than sit around and entertain other lower life forms, otouto?”

“School was fine, thanks for asking.” Inuyasha said with a growl. “And fuck you, too.”

Inuyasha’s older brother only ignored him, flicking silver hair over his shoulders before turning to assess the company that his little brother had dragged in. Kouga was frozen solid as the amber eyes focused on him and suddenly he felt naked and exposed. He gulped as the look turned predatory and laughed nervously and waved, not knowing what else to do.

It seemed to snap Sesshomaru out of whatever he was in and his eyes returned to looking at Inuyasha.

“The wolf’s an improvement from the ningen filth you waste your time trying to get to mate with you.” Sesshomaru was announcing, Kouga’s muscles locking again as those amber eyes were giving him an appreciative glance over once again.

Inuyasha’s snort of disgust had them both looking back at the hanyou, who was standing from the couch as if to distance himself and prove the point of the words that followed.

“He’s not my boyfriend, and what business is it of yours who I try to fuck?”

Sesshomaru gave a sound that was too regal to be a snort, and he turned his back on them as a physical sign that he was done and was dismissing him. Although, the way that ass slowly sauntered out of the room gave Kouga his doubts and he let himself think it was so that he can appreciate the sight.

“Asswipe.” Inuyasha sniffed, before he was looking down at Kouga.

The wolf demon was obviously enchanted, and. . .was that drool? This was sad.

“Hey!” Inuyasha cried, snapping Kouga out of it and laughing at the youkai’s reaction. “You were not just checking out my jackass brother.”

“I can check out who I want.” Kouga grumbled, before he was glaring up at Inuyasha’s teasing smirk. “Besides, I think he thinks I’m sexy.”

That had Inuyasha bursting out in a fit of laughter that earned him a punch to the gut by an embarrassed Kouga.

“What the fuck’s so funny?”

“Your sad little daydream that Mr. Numbnuts actually has a sexual drive, that’s what.” Inuyasha chortled, as if he hadn’t been punched in the stomach. “God you must be desperate if you think that his royal asswipe has the hots for you. It’s sad. I can hook you up.”

“The fuck you will.” Kouga snarled, punching Inuyasha away from him. “I’m not letting you touch me with your fast and loose penis. It’s probably disease ridden.”

“Hey! I wasn’t talking about me, ass!” Inuyasha snapped, pushing back. “I like em pretty, guys and chicks both. Your face is too manly, and that’s a nice way of saying ugly.”

Kouga punched, and he punched back. Soon enough the two were tussling on the floor of the den. Five minutes later, Kouga was hollering in victory as he sat atop Inuyasha’s back with one of the hanyou’s arms wrenched far enough back that his friend had conceded.

“If we did end up fucking, at least we know who’d be the bitch.” Kouga teased, smacking Inuyasha on the back of his head before finally letting him up.

“Whatever, asshole.”

Inuyasha’s cell rang and the hanyou was jumping up and heading for the side table, answering the phone without bothering to see who it was.

“Kagome, what’s up?” He said after a while, looking to Kouga with that damned grin again. “Nothing, I’m just chilling with Kouga. You remember him, right? The one you rejected after he asked you out?”

Kouga feigned punching Inuyasha in the groin and was satisfied when the hanyou flinched, before he was standing and walking out of the room to head for the kitchen. He didn’t want to stay and hear Inuyasha babble on with his girlfriend.

He entered the kitchen and flicked on the lights, heading straight for the fridge and pulling it open to have a look inside. For a moment, he was plagued with the problem of having too many choices that he didn’t know what he wanted. He decided to just reach in and take the first thing his hand touched. He opened the gallon of milk and took it to the head, manners and etiquette aside as he was in no mood to search for a glass.

That’s when he heard a throat clear and he nearly choked and spluttered, coughing up milk from his lungs as he looked to where the sound had come from. He was laughing nervously around his fit of coughing as he took in the sight of a towel clad Sesshomaru, freshly showered and still wet enough that droplets of water were running down his skin.

“Sorry, I should have probably taken a glass.” He finally managed.

Sesshomaru said nothing, only continued to stare as he stood in the doorway. His intense gaze caused Kouga to gulp and the wolf demon used the back of his hand to wipe at his suddenly dry mouth, hoping to get rid of any residue of milk that was on his lips.

He was envious of the hard planes of muscles that were Sesshomaru’s chest and abs, the older youkai the vision people worked years at training to reach. It was a war he was fighting with his libido and his conscious when it came to looking down past the beginning of where the towel covered Sesshomaru’s nakedness. That was thoroughly ignored as the older youkai was suddenly walking in and Kouga’s breath left him as he watched the sensuous roll of hips, the seductive gleam in amber eyes, and the faint, very faint start of a smirk on playful lips. He lost his voice as he found himself leaning back against the counter, Sesshomaru’s body a hairsbreadth away from his own as the inu-youkai was reaching into a cabinet above him.

Kouga was swooning as he took in the scent of soap and male musk that was now up close and personal with him, and his fingers clutched at the countertop in a vice grip, trying his best not to touch, even though the temptation was there and so ripe for the taking.

“Here.”

That word alone could have had him melting into a puddle on the floor. The soft thunk of a glass being rested on the counter top pulled Kouga’s eyes away from the sex god hovering over him and then Sesshomaru was shifting. Kouga stood straight and turned to face the youkai, who was now leaning back on the counter, body displayed.  
Blue eyes traveled from the bottom up, and Kouga couldn’t help himself. His eyes stopped on Sesshomaru’s, the amber orbs inviting him to keep looking and enjoying himself.

“So, Kouga was it?”

The sentence had him rushing back to reality and Kouga nodded.

“How do you know my brother? And why would anyone with free will want to associate themselves with him?”

“Hey, your brother may be a dick at the best of times, but he’s my friend.”

“How noble of you to stick up for him.” The sarcasm was hard to miss. “But I know my brother. And if you aren’t sleeping with him then I doubt you’re truly his friend.”

“Yeah, well we weren’t always friends.” Kouga muttered before he was crossing his arms defensively. “Not that it’s any of your business, though.”

“I agree with you, it isn’t, nor do I care.”

Kouga was about to open his mouth to bite back with a snippy remark when Sesshomaru was straightening and lifting himself to be seated on the counter. It caused his towel to shift and split up a well-toned thigh, and the squeak was hard to stop as Kouga lost his voice. With more sensual movement, Sesshomaru was leaning in to say in a low voice, “I just wanted to be certain you weren’t taken.”

The nervous laugh had Sesshomaru frowning, and Kouga stopped shortly at the sharp glare that focused onto him. Satisfied with the reaction, Sesshomaru was then moving closer, so that his exposed leg was pressing against Kouga, his hand reaching out to toy with a loose strand of dark hair that was at the moment no longer in its ponytail. It had gotten to that state as he and Inuyasha had their little bout back in the den.

“Though, I do admit, I had liked the thought that I’d be taking what was his right under his nose.” Sesshomaru said, his eyes tracing over Kouga’s form as he had back when he had first come in.

Kouga didn’t know what made him, but he took a step away from the demon who was so obviously throwing himself at him, or at least he tried to. The grip on his arm was unexpected and he was squeaking again as he was pulled back. His eyes were drawn to the sight of legs spreading apart and Sesshomaru was sliding over so that he was positioned with the younger youkai now in between his barely covered lap.

“You seem nervous.” Sesshomaru was murmuring, now close enough that Kouga was tempted to lean in and press their lips together. He hissed as hands slipped under his shirt and up his back, a hum of appreciation leaving Sesshomaru’s throat before he was gently raking nails down the golden skin. “Are you a virgin?”

“No! I just don’t know if we sh-sh. . .shit!” Kouga original statement was deterred, as Sesshomaru leaned in and found his right ear, mouthing, nibbling and licking at the appendage in a way that had Kouga’s eyes slipping closed and his tail wagging happily. Sex god, Kouga’s mind came to the conclusion. Sesshomaru most definitely was a deity gifted in physical pleasure.

Kouga growled as claws traced a wicked trail up his stomach, before the touch became gentle, fingertips tracing the lines of his abs that he prided himself in. As good as all this was feeling Kouga knew this had to be wrong. This was his friend’s brother. . .

All thoughts stopped as a mouth was pressed to his and Kouga was eagerly kissing back. He was moaning at the feel of a wicked tongue gently prodding into his mouth. It all tasted so good . . . too good. Hands on his waist pulled him to press closer and he pulled back a bit to hiss as his groin made contact with the counter. He was fully erect already, thank you young adult hormones, and the hard edge of the counter was not a good thing to be pressed against at this particular moment.

Sesshomaru was easily fixing that as he was shifting lower, and then Kouga was aware that the pitched tent in his jeans was rubbing up against a hardened member threatening to peak out of its only barrier. His libido was too busy cheering him on for sex that he barely had a thought that he was about to fuck in the kitchen, where anyone could walk in, including Inuyasha.

He stopped then and Sesshomaru was rudely awakened from his drunken, pleasurable stupor at the now absence of a horny okami-youkai. He looked to Kouga for an explanation, obviously not amused and showing it.

“Like I was trying to say, before I was so unfairly distracted, I don’t think we should.”

“I do not care what you think, okami.” Sesshomaru was growling, before he was calming himself and let his foot reach out to tease the inside of Kouga’s thigh and trail up to toe at the bulge in jeans that fit far too well for the inukai not to enjoy the sight. “I am more interested in what you can do.”

Kouga stepped away again; his sex-crazed half of himself screaming in rage that he was backing away from a demon that was willingly offering himself.

“Inuyahsa-”

“Is gone.” Sesshomaru cut him off, leaning back on the counter and throwing hair over his shoulder, impatience riddled in his voice. “There is no one to interrupt us.”

“What?” Kouga asked stupidly, but he didn’t wait for an answer.

He was spinning and leaving the kitchen and heading for the den. It was empty and he frowned at that. That jerk left him without telling him he was going? Who leaves home when they have a guest? That was just fucking rude!

His cell phone chirped the tune he programed it to notify him of a text message and he pulled it out of his pocket to read the incoming text.  
Went to see Kagome. I’ll be back later. Feel free to stay. Wish me luck. Might be going all the way.

Kouga scoffed and plopped down onto the couch as he finished reading the text. Great, Inuyasha had left him behind with his sex-crazed brother to go and get him some ass. Some friend.

‘How is this bad?’ His mind was asking him, and he had to stop and rethink that last statement.

“I do not so easily offer myself to just anyone, okami.”

At Sesshomaru’s voice he looked up and found the still towel-clad youkai looming over him, ambers eyes heatedly staring down. Kouga gave him a nervous smile and tried to stand, but the taller youkai was lifting a leg and pressing him back into the couch with his foot.

“Sit. Still.”

He nodded to show he would comply and Sesshomaru hummed in approval. And then Kouga’s lap was straddled by a mostly naked inu-youkai, whose eyes were threatening to have him up in flames with the predatory stare.

“Am I unattractive, okami?” Sesshomaru was asking, leaning over Kouga, arms holding him up on the back of the couch.

He smiled as the younger ookami shook his head and he shifted so that their groins met, his mouth falling open to let loose a barely there gasp while Kouga groaned outright. He started rolling his hips slowly, writhing to a rhythm that Kouga couldn’t hear but could damn well feel.

“Then why resist?” Sesshomaru was murmuring, a moan trailing his words as he continued to grind against the wolf demon. “You should consider yourself lucky that I have any interest in a demon lower than myself.”

“Jeeze, large ego much?”

Kouga’s sarcasm was ignored as Sesshomaru’s hands were busying themselves with pulling his shirt off. With Kouga halfway undressed, he looked down to drink in the sight of a young body, just out of adolescence and yet not fully matured. Kouga was well muscled and fit, and Sesshomaru let his hands run over the tan skin, not one to hold back when he had something he wanted in his sight.

“Yes, very large.” Sesshomaru said in answer to Kouga’s last question, his voice dropping an octave and his hips continually moving, torturously slow and sweet. “What about you, okami? Is yours very large?”

And if that wasn’t innuendo, then Kouga’s brain was going dumb due to blood loss, as it was all rushing down to his engorged dick now straining to burst free. He let his hands do as they wanted and grabbed hold of Sesshomaru’s hips, stilling them so that he could focus on thrusting up against the terry cotton covered ass. He couldn’t help the grin at the delicious groan Sesshomaru gave off, trying to grind back but forced to keep still.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Kouga said, hands working to finally remove the damned towel.

The wolfish grin was hard to stop as he took in the rest of Sesshomaru’s body. There had to be gods as they had to have granted him a gift. Sesshomaru was just as toned and cut under the towel as the rest of his body. Kouga was quite appreciative of it all, especially for the prize of a large cock that was so much at attention that it was standing straight up and pressing against the inukai’s stomach. It was leaving delicious little smears of precum on the skin now damp with a light sheen of sweat rather than water.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Kouga was questioning, his hands moving from Sesshomaru’s hips to trace up and down his thighs, causing the muscle there to quiver.

“I don’t care.” Sesshomaru was gasping, wanting to keep his calm, serene façade but beginning to fail. “Just as long as it is done, I don’t care.”

That had Kouga raising his brow in thought, and he wasn’t sure why it hadn’t hit his head since the youkai had started seducing him back in the kitchen.

“Are you submissive, Sesshomaru?”

Golden eyes locked with his, thighs tightened over his own legs and the older youkai was writhing harder, more desperate against him.

“I think you and my brother are a perfect pair of friends. You two seem matched in cluelessness.”

Ok, he’d let that slide, only because the way Sesshomaru was moving was way too awesome to stop him so that he could defend himself. Beside there was a way to shut the snarky, condescending mouth up, well two ways, but he'd ease into the second.

Sesshomaru was moaning as one of Kouga’s hands reached up to grab him behind his neck and pull him down into a kiss. Mouths dueled and tongues battled, Kouga enjoying the way their mouths moved against each other. His hands took the chance to map out the flesh he had only been admiring with his eyes, enjoying how Sesshomaru’s body responded.

And then his fingers found them, the small mounds of flesh that sat already hardened on Sesshomaru’s chest, and his fingers pinched carefully. Sesshomaru let loose a muffled sound of shock, his body shuddering and hands clenching the back of the sofa. Kouga pulled back from the kiss to grin up at the flushed and panting youkai, pinching again and gently rolling pert nipples between his fingertips. The inukai’s body was trembling then, eyes rolling closed and mouth falling open but the sound caught in his throat. Kouga’s grin grew wider and he pinched harder, cock throbbing at the sight of Sesshomaru arching into the manipulative torture, stomach tightening as he let out a long moan, blue eyes dropping to watch precum gather and then dribble down the now deep-red cock.

“You’re just as sensitive as a woman there, huh?”

“Do not compare me to a female!” He was able to growl out before it turned to a groan as Kouga pulled teasingly on his nipples again, and his body shuddered heavily at the mix of pain and pleasure. “I do not appreciate teasing!”

He had meant his words to sound aggravated, but he could hear the undertone of pleading and so did Kouga.

“Well, I get to have some fun now, don’t I?” Kouga asked, “I mean, I did put up with your insults to my intelligence.”

His head was bending forward, tongue peeking out and Sesshomaru jumped as the hot, wet appendage traced the outer ring of his left nipple. Damn it all, he always hated that he was so sensitive there. It was a cruel trait of his. The couch was tearing as sharp claws tore at the fabric and a load moan escaped him, both the result of Kouga’s lips closing about the sensitive bud and suckling it to further hardness.

“Stop.” The command was weak and it was easy to ignore since Sesshomaru was moaning again as teeth grazed over the nipple, while the other was rubbed by nimble fingers.

Though his head fell back again, swimming through a haze of pleasure and heightened nerve signals, Sesshomaru refused to let the wolf get the upper hand. Even if his erection was straining that the simplest touch would probably send him over the edge. Kouga’s tongue licked a path to his right nipple so that he could lavish the same attention that its twin had received, and Sesshomaru was soon beside himself.

His dark secret of craving to be taken, to be ravished, and to give himself to another youkai he had kept to himself. His father was well convinced that his son was a dominant Alpha. He kept the illusion up for the sake of his sire, but Alpha or not, he craved to be dominated, craved the feel of a male’s girth pushing into him and right now, so close to his end, all he could think of was divesting the young okami-youkai of his jeans and riding the eager demon until they were both screaming in delight.

He was given a quick reprieve as Kouga finally thought his overly-sensitive nipples had had enough. He would imagine that the trembling little whimpers were not coming from his own lips. Kouga was nuzzling his ear soon, hands kneading his quivering flesh before traveling down to grab at his ass and possessively palm the well-shaped cheeks.  
“Hey, you want to help me with something?” Kouga was murmuring into his ear and Sesshomaru mindlessly nodded, already losing his hold on the competent side of himself.  
He watched Kouga lean back, his arms spreading out over the back of the couch as he motioned with a point of his chin to his bulge hidden behind the fly of his jeans.  
Sesshomaru was moving with ease, slowly lowering to the floor on his knees, between Kouga’s legs now spread and waiting. His hand traced up the jean-clad legs, his left stopping to palm the ookami-demon, who growled eagerly at the contact, and Sesshomaru’s right hand easily unfastened and unzipped his pants.

Kouga couldn’t help how he watched as Sesshomaru slowly pulled down his pants, the wolf-demon lifting his hips without having to be coaxed so as to help. He thanked all that was that he always went commando, and did feel his ego grow large as Sesshomaru’s eyes honed in on his erection. The gleam of lust and anticipation was making Kouga quite happy.

“Oh, yes.” Sesshomaru was saying in a low murmur, amber eyes looking up to lock with Kouga’s blue. “Very large indeed.”

His grin was unavoidable, and Kouga reach down to wrap his hand around the base of his cock, teeth gritting as he grunted, enjoying the self-inflicted touch. It got the result he was looking for, as Sesshomaru’s hand reached out to join his, the two beginning to slowly pump and stroke the swollen flesh.

He let the older demon have his way when Sesshomaru pushed his hand away, leaving it so that it was just him pumping at Kouga’s cock. It was obvious that Sesshomaru had done this before, as the skilled hand rose and fell at a rhythm to both please and torture. Carefully he played with the flared head of Kouga’s penis, smearing the beading precum and slicking the skin to make his work easier.

Kouga sat back and enjoyed it, just happy that for once in what had to be months, someone else was jerking him off. His head fell back with a groan as Sesshomaru did good to build him up closer to his peak. But then he was shouting out a swear as the head of his penis was pulled into wet, molten heat.

He dared not look down. He knew he’d cum way too fast if he watched that pair of hot, pliant lips stretched out over his cock. He’d come undone if those heavy-lidded, lust drunken eyes stared up at him. Instead he closed his eyes, let his hands reach down and pet encouragingly at the bobbing head and enjoyed the obscene sounds of slurping as Sesshomaru gave him one of the best blowjobs he had ever received.

He jumped suddenly as his cell rang and he swore and lifted his head, before looking down to where Sesshomaru had pulled back enough just so that he was running his tongue over the top of his cock, teasing at the leaking slit and licking up whatever dropped out for him.

“Mind if I take that?” He asked, and Sesshomaru’s answer was the teasing scrape of teeth over the glans of his penis and Kouga contemplated his choices. He lifted his phone and looked at the caller id, and swore under his breath at the name.

“It’s your brother.” He said, and Sesshomaru only grunted in dismissal before he was focusing on the treat he had been occupied with before the damned electronic ringing interrupted them.

Kouga only rolled his eyes and took the call, pressing the phone to his ear and leaning his head back again.

“Hello?” He was answering before he was biting back a yelp as his cock was suddenly engulfed again, and he peeked down at the not too pleased stare of Sesshomaru.

“What a fucking waste, man. She didn’t even blow me today, just some fucking heavy petting. I was gonna stop by Miroku’s, but Sango’s being all fucking clingy. Are you still at my place?”

“Yeah, I’m still here.”

“Doing what?”

Getting my dick sucked seemed like the right thing to say and was in fact the truth, but he decided against it.

“Nothing. Just enjoying your brother’s company.” He said with a hint of sarcasm, and he grinned at the vibrations Sesshomaru’s muffled chuckling caused against his cock.

“Well I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Black Ops?”

“Sure, see ya then.”

He ended the call and looked down to the wonderful sight of Sesshomaru’s head bobbing over his cock, now glistening with saliva and nestled so deliciously between stretched, pouting lips. He had every urge to just cum inside Sesshomaru’s mouth, but he had other plans.

“Your brother’s going to be here soon. So... want to fuck?”

The wet “pop” as his cock was released was so deliciously lewd that it made him shudder. He deeply enjoyed the strand of saliva that connected his cock to those devilish lips before it finally broke, his hand reaching to wipe the traces of it away from Sesshomaru’s bottom lip.

“Not here.” The older youkai said standing and pulling Kouga with him.

They trudged naked out the den and down the hall, where at the back there was a stairwell that they ascended. Kouga hadn’t realized that Inuyasha lived in a two story apartment. How rich were they to afford a place like this? Useless questions left his mind as they entered a bedroom and Sesshomaru was once again pressed against him, mouths meshed passionately and hands groping eagerly. He was pulled along until they reached the foot of the bed, Sesshomaru pulling away to sink onto it, eyes calling Kouga to follow as he shifted back until he was propped up on a mountain of silk covered pillows.

Kouga followed and soon found himself settling in between quivering legs, his hips grinding down so that their hardened cocks met, Sesshomaru moaning and his lips seeking Kouga’s so that they were feverishly kissing again. Hands were feeling, groping and pulling, and Kouga was groaning into their locked lips as Sesshomaru’s hand was wrapping around his cock again, the other reaching lower to knead at his balls.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to move this along so that he was finally pushing into Sesshomaru’s ass and fucking him until they were spent and doing it all over again. He pulled away from sinful lips, smiling down at Sesshomaru who was growling a sound of objection at the separation, before he was lifting a hand and resting two fingers against his lips.

“Suck.” It was a simple command and oddly enough, Sesshomaru was instantly compliant.

His mouth opened and eagerly accepted Kouga’s fingers, treating it just as well as he had Kouga’s dick earlier. Those burning, amber eyes kept locked with Kouga’s as he took to coating the ookami-youkai’s fingers with saliva, knowing full well what the next step was.

“Fuck, I can just get off watching you do that.” Kouga admitted, Sesshomaru pulling back to glare up at him.

“If you dare to finish before having properly pleasuring me, I will be certain to make sure you will have trouble ever having any form of sexual relations ever again.”

“Jeeze, I didn’t mean it literally.” Kouga said with a roll of his eyes, shifting so the he was lower on the bed. Lying on his stomach, he let one of Sesshomaru’s legs settle over his shoulder, pushing the other aside so that it was somewhat spread. This close he could see the hidden little pucker that was the entrance to sweet nirvana, and he sucked in a sharp intake of breath as he watched it twitch as if anticipating his next move. “Eager little slut aren’t you?”

He was crying out in pain as Sesshomaru lifted and dropped his heel onto the younger youkai’s spine, dangerous eyes glaring down a silent threat and promise for pain if Kouga dared to demean him in such a manner again.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” The wolf hissed out, glaring back up at the dog-demon. “No need to try and paralyze me, ya prick.”

“I am growing impatient wolf, I have many alternatives if you find you are unable to fulfill your current task.”

Kouga only rolled his eyes, before he was letting his now drying fingers circle about Sesshomaru’s entrance.

“If you have so many dicks waiting around to fuck you, why even bother?” He was questioning, but not giving Sesshomaru the chance to answer as he pushed both fingers in at once. He watched up as Sesshomaru was unwillingly spewing out a swear, his face a mixture of shocking pain and sexual relief. Fuck that was hot to look at.  
Kouga turned his head to press a kiss to the thigh draped over his left shoulder, and he enjoyed the way it began to tremble as he began moving his fingers, trying to stretch out the incredibly tight passage. He was gonna love feeling that tightness around his dick.

“I haven’t gotten new batteries, yet.” Sesshomaru was managing to finally answer after a gasp, but falling silent again. His hips were moving in hopes that Kouga would match the physical demand to move faster, but he was growling in frustration as Kouga stopped altogether.

He propped himself up to demand that the wolf start again, but found wide eyes of disbelief staring back at him.

“No, shit!” Kouga softly exclaimed, pulling his fingers out completely and sitting up, all the while Sesshomaru’s warning growl getting louder. “You use toys? Where are they?”

“That is unimportant. You will return to preparing me, now!”

Kouga only scoffed and jumped off of the bed, heading for what he suspected was the closet.

“I want to know what you have.” He said, ignoring Sesshomaru’s heated glare burning through his back. “They in here?”

“Kouga!” Sesshomaru was snapping but the younger youkai further ignored him.

With the door open, Kouga was met with a large storage chest, which he quickly knelt in front of and threw open, eyes widening at the large variety of vibrators he had suddenly come across.

“God damn.” He said in disbelief, hand reaching in and pulling out a rather large one, a jumble of beads encased in pliable plastic near the base. “You’re an undercover freak, aren’t you?”

Sesshomaru only flopped back on the bed and let out a frustrated sigh. He should have known better than to try and expect sex from one of Inuyasha’s friends. The wolf had the attention span of his younger brother, if not one that was shorter.

The sudden dip of the bed had him looking to the foot of it and he found Kouga crawling back over him, a dildo he had long forgotten about clutched in an eager hand and a half empty bottle of lube in the other.

“May I?” Kouga questioned, holding up the fairly big dildo.

“Do you not wish to take me any longer?” The inu-youkai asked, and Kouga snorted.

“Fuck yeah! I just want to see you use this on yourself, or let me use it on you. It’s about as big as I am, so it’ll loosen you up pretty nicely.”

Sesshomaru couldn’t stop the shudder, or the way his legs parted in his eagerness and Kouga caught it, because the damned cocky basted gave him a dumb grin. It was a look that so reminded him of his arrogant little brother, that he wanted to wipe the look off with a firm kick to his face. He restrained his anger however and merely reached out for the dildo, before laying back and spreading his legs. He would amuse the child, anything to finally get what he wanted.

Kouga’s grin grew wider and he eagerly poured some of the lube into his hand before handing it to Sesshomaru, slipping two fingers back into the older demon’s ass without warning. Sesshomaru gave a sort of yelp at the feel of that, but was happy to feel his ass being fingered again.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Kouga was asking, eager to get to the part of watching Sesshomaru impale himself with his dildo.

Said demon only scoffed, before he was reaching down to pull Kouga’s hand away, and bringing the dildo down to his now flushed opening. Slick with lube, he rubbed the head of the toy against his bud for a few moments, before he was looking to Kouga, whose eyes were focused on the sight in front of him. Sesshomaru moaned at the entranced facial expression, the young wolf-demon clearly enjoying the view. He slowly began to nudge the toy in, gasping a bit at the stretch, but pulling out again, to circle the ring of muscle again. It went on this way a bit, Sesshomaru teasing not only himself, but Kouga as well, who was now slowly stroking himself as he watched Sesshomaru working the dildo in and out of him.

He was close to working half of the thing into him, when his wrist was grabbed, and Sesshomaru groaned as Kouga took over, slowly pushing the false cock into him until it was buried as far as it could be. Sesshomaru was whimpering then, eyes falling closed as he clenched around the intrusion, enjoying the feeling of suddenly being full.

“Your ass is good at taking cock.” Came Kouga’s voice, and he opened his eyes to watch Kouga’s intense, blue-eyed gaze staring down at the obscene image of his opening stretched around the thick object. He was groaning as it was slowly pulled back, Kouga licking suddenly dry lips and smiling as he stopped with just the tip barely inside of the older demon’s ass, the bud clenching around it as if trying to make sure it wouldn’t be pulled out all the way. “I’ll take the injury for this, but you really are a greedy, little slut.”

Any objection was transformed into a loud cry as the dildo was forced back in, angled to slam against his prostate. And before he could breathe it was moving again, pulling out and pushing back in, faster and faster until all Sesshomaru could do was writhe and moan and fist his sheets as the pleasure built.

“Hey, let me know when you want the real thing.” Kouga was saying, his free hand pulling at his cock at the speed he had begun fucking Sesshomaru with the dildo.

“Now.” Came the almost screamed demand. Sesshomaru was pushing back against the toy eagerly, a sheen of sweat having broken out over his skin. “I want it now.”

“You want what now?” Kouga teased, letting go of his cock so that his hand could still the writhing hips and let his other hand thrust the toy cock into Sesshomaru’s body faster, on point with keeping a steady assault on the demon’s prostate. “My cock?”

His calm and cool went out the window at that point, and Sesshomaru was arching his back, toes curling and claws tearing his sheets as he gasped and moaned. Words escaped him and he could only nod, hoping that it would suffice. Kouga’s reprimanding tsk was proof that it wasn’t.

“No, you have to talk to me.” The younger demon insisted, leaning in close so that he could run his tongue over the skin of Sesshomaru’s chest. “Tell me.”

“I want it.” Sesshomaru repeated, wanting to keep some semblance of pride.

“No, no.” Kouga was saying, letting go of Sesshomaru’s hip to reach up and toy with a nipple. The effect was remarkable to watch, as Sesshomaru was screaming out a swear, body jerking as if he had been hit with a bolt of electric pleasure. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

“Your cock!” It was almost a pleading sob, as golden eyes looked up at him with a hidden plea.

“Why do you want it?” Kouga was enjoying this far too much to not draw it out a bit longer. His fingertips circled round the nipple, only giving direct stimulation when Sesshomaru took too long to answer.

“Ah! I want to cum!” The older demon was admitting, body moving to find some way of getting relief.

“I don’t know.” Kouga said with a shake of his head, though he didn’t stop what he was doing or slowdown in any manner. “I think you can ask nicely.”

“No!” Sesshomaru growled, refusing to beg some power-drunk pup who was even lucky he had gotten this far.

“No?”

The fiery look from Sesshomaru was his answer and he scoffed before he was leaning down again, capturing an already tortured and overly sensitive nipple between his teeth. Sesshomaru was crying out then, fighting between pulling away and arching closer.

His eyes rolled back into his head and it was getting harder to gain his breath, his panting shallow as Kouga alternated between biting and sucking his nipples, his hand pushing the dildo in and out of Sesshomaru, his prostate pummeled mercilessly. It was suddenly too much and no amount of writhing or pressing back or trying to rub his cock against the body above his was helping. He would concede to stop the sweet torture.“Please!” He was suddenly belting out, hands making marks over Kouga’s back as he pulled him closer. “I want to cum.”

Kouga lifted himself partly, his hand slowing the movement of the toy but not stopping, blue eyes looking down at the begging amber eyes, the pouting lips mouthing the word please, over and over again, and he grit his teeth to keep focused.

“How do you want to cum?” He was asking, this time Sesshomaru answering quickly.

“With your cock inside of me.” He was panting out, voice shaky.

The whine was the result of his ass feeling too empty as the dildo was pulled out but he waited as patiently as he could manage as Kouga shifted and moved them so that his hands were holding Sesshomaru’s legs spread open with one under each knee. The blunt tip of his dick pressed teasingly against Sesshomaru’s now thoroughly stretched opening and he looked down at the older youkai, still a bit unsure if he wasn’t just dreaming.

“You know your brother thinks you’re celibate.” He was saying, slowly beginning to push in. The part of his brain that deciphered pleasure burst in celebration, as even after being thoroughly fucked by a toy, Sesshomaru was still tight. “Holy fuck, you feel good.”

“Inuyasha is oblivious.” Sesshomaru huffed out in between pants as Kouga’s cock, thicker than the dildo had been, slowly stretched him open.

Kouga could only grunt in agreement, before he was sighing contentedly as he settled fully into Sesshomaru, groin pressed closely to the inukai’s ass. He pulled back only when Sesshomaru began to impatiently wriggle and set a slow rhythm that he was thoroughly enjoying. The low grunts at each thrust in from Sesshomaru was a steady motivator and he savored the delicious sight of his cock now thrusting in and out of the older demon’s ass.

“Did you not ask me if I wanted to fuck?” Came Sesshomaru’s breathy and yet somehow demanding question. Kouga merely raised a brow and Sesshomaru growled impatiently. “Move faster, wolf. Fuck me!”

The deep growl in his chest surprised even him, and he was pushing Sesshomaru’s legs until they were pressing against his chest and opening him up wider to the cock impaling him.

“Fine!” Kouga snapped, the sharp thrust in emphasizing the word. “But this just proves how greedy of a slut you are.”

He gave the demon no chance to reply as he began to thrust at a pace that rendered the inukai speechless. Sesshomaru could only manage a variety of moans, cries and whimpers as his ass was taken hard and with fervor. Skin slapped again skin, the bed groaned and violently knocked into the wall, and if Inuyasha were to come home, they would have been oblivious to it.

Sesshomaru, though not technically a screamer, was quite vocal. If the walls weren’t sound-proof then he was sure that the neighbors were getting quite an earful. Kouga was grunting and moaning himself, body now sweating with the exertion, their skin slipping against each other in a way that added more sensuality to their almost brutal coupling.  
As Kouga pressed closer to bring their lips together, it helped him push deeper and Sesshomaru moaned into their kiss, tongues gliding over the other while Sesshomaru’s hands clung to Kouga’s shoulders. It would be over soon, he could feel it. He wanted to feel it, wanted his orgasm to wash over him and send him into a temporary high.

Kouga pulled back to watch as Sesshomaru writhed and moaned, eyes heavily lidded and looking back at him. He was going to cum and soon, he should probably pull out. He tried, but Sesshomaru whined, legs quickly shifting to wrap around him and lock him into place.

“No.” Came the word on a breath rather than spoken.

“I’m going to cum.” Kouga warned, and Sesshomaru groaned at that. “I got to pull out.”

“I’m not a blasted female, wolf.” Sesshomaru was growling out before it turned into a whine as Kouga’s cock settled back fully into him. “Cum inside of me.”

And Kouga’s head nearly imploded while his cock very nearly prematurely exploded. He asked no questions and made no objections, he merely began thrusting again, one hand reaching down to begin stroking Sesshomaru’s heavily dripping cock and enjoying the older demon’s sounds as he was fucked and jerked. They were both so close; it was hard to call who would tumble over the edge first.

Sesshomaru won that race, and Kouga’s grin was large enough to hurt his cheeks as the older youkai came screaming, back arched and head flung back against the pillows as cum came gushing out of the tip of his penis. Kouga was able to last through it, but not for long because as Sesshomaru fell limp, the older demon giving short, quiet cries at the cock still pounding at his prostate, that when he heard the sentence, “Kouga, please, cum in me” he couldn’t stop himself.

With a guttural cry of his own, Kouga’s thrusts turned into clumsy jabs as his cock emptied the cum that had been building up in swollen balls for quite some time. Sesshomaru was humming contentedly as his ass was filled with more than a cock and Kouga was then slumping forward, barely stopping himself from smashing his forehead into the older demon’s nose as he bonelessly collapsed.

The two laid there panting, Sesshomaru’s body still jerking occasionally while his muscles trembled with the fading pleasure and Kouga would halfheartedly thrust into the ass still clenching about him every few seconds or so.

“Holy shit!” He was huffing, his words somewhat muffled as his face was pressed into the juncture of Sesshomaru’s neck. “That had to be the best fuck I had in a while.”

“Hmm. I will admit that I did quite enjoy it.”

Kouga was lifting himself on shaky arms, to smile down at his friend’s older brother, who only pulled him back down so that their mouths could meet in a slow kiss.  
The phone on the bedside table started ringing and interrupted them, Sesshomaru rolling his eyes as he pulled away and then reached for the receiver. Kouga carefully pulled out, enjoying Sesshomaru’s hiss, before he answered.

“Hello?”

“What the fuck, Sesshomaru! I’ve been buzzing to be let in for like ten minutes now! I forgot my keys by Kagome’s, now let me in!”

Sesshomaru only snorted before hanging up on his annoying baby brother and looking to the hanyou’s friend who was now watching almost entranced as his seed leaked out of Sesshomaru’s hole.

“You should get dressed.” He suggested, closing his legs and sitting up and therefore cutting the wolf off from the view. “My brother is here. You can buzz him in once you’re decent.”

Kouga grunted at that, watching as Sesshomaru turned over onto his stomach, eyes falling closed and ready to fall into a well-deserved sleep.

“Thanks.” He was saying, causing the youkai to open his eyes again and look up at him.

“For what, okami?”

“For the awesome fuck, of course.”

The older demon only snorted, before closing his eyes again.

“It was my pleasure.”

“Inuyasha’s going to shit bricks when he hears-”

“You will tell Inuyasha nothing or you can return to your hand tomorrow.” Sesshomaru was growling in warning, eyes barely opening.

“Tomorrow?”

“Mmhmm. Inuyasha visits his mother’s family on the weekend.” Sesshomaru murmured, settling in further. “I don’t work weekends. And I’ll have batteries by then.”

Kouga could only grin at that, before he was leaning over and kissing the older youkai on his temple and then climbing off of the bed.

“See you tomorrow, then.”

Sesshomaru was already asleep and he left the room, climbing down the stairs to the main floor of the apartment and heading to the den where he redressed himself. He was then heading to the door to buzz his friend in and left the door unlocked before returning to the den, where he flopped on the couch after turning the TV and game system on.  
He heard Inuyasha’s griping as the hanyou entered the apartment and was soon stomping into the den, gold eyes glaring in at his friend who seemed far too into the game. That would explain why the dumb fuck hadn’t buzzed him in earlier. He let it go, not in the mood to argue or fight, too let down that Kagome hadn’t put out and that Miroku hadn’t been available. He had run across an old classmate of Sesshomaru’s and managed to get his number. He didn’t remember if Naraku and his brother had messed around, but he was not in the least bit troubled about fucking his brother’s past exploits.

“Capture the flag?” Kouga was offering as Inuyasha settled in beside him.

“Sure why not?” Inuyasha said with a shrug, grabbing the other remote for himself. “So, back to what I was saying earlier. I know this guy named Jakotsu, he’s pretty easy. I fucked him once and now I can’t get him off my back, maybe you can take him off my hands.”

“I’ll pass.” Kouga said with a grin. “I already took care of the problem.”

“Dude, is that why you smell like that? You’ve been jacking it in my apartment? That’s sick.”

Kouga only rolled his eyes and shot Inuyasha in the back of the head, ignoring his friend’s objections and loud insults. Sesshomaru had been right. Inuyasha was so oblivious.


	2. Coat Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s more smutty sex, but I hesitate to think a plot is forming. Damn it all! Please, enjoy!

Kouga could only roll his eyes again at the muffled sound of a moan that happened above his head. Inuyasha had invited Miroku over to just chill with the guys, lying to the gullible human man that he had no intentions of trying to further get into Miroku’s pants, and the younger student had hesitantly accepted.

Kouga was, at the moment, lounging on Inuyasha’s carpeted floor in the hanyou’s bedroom at the foot of the bed. On the bed, Inuyasha was obviously trying to coerce Miroku into a romp, even though Kouga was in the room. The hanyou was a pig at the worst of times.

“Inuyasha, I can’t.” Miroku was quietly panting, Kouga’s demon ears picking up every word and every hitch in breath. “Sango’s becoming suspicious.”

“Like I give a fuck what she thinks.” Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku was barely stopping a yelp and Kouga snorted, trying to focus on the sitcom he was currently watching.

“Inuyasha, please! I really can’t.”

“Come on, Miroku.” Inuyasha was gently saying; Kouga raising a brow at the sad, pathetic, and hurt tone Inuyasha had adopted. This couldn’t be real. “It’s just that I haven’t been with you in so long. My body needs you. If I keep going one more day without getting to feel you close to me, I’ll go insane. Can’t we just kiss? At least just that. Your lips. . .I can’t resist them. So soft. . .sweet. . .”

Kouga was trying not to gag. That really couldn’t work could it? That was the bullshit Inuyasha pulled to get into people’s pants and it worked? There was no way-

His eyes widened as Miroku was soon moaning and whimpering and he maneuvered so that he was peeking up over the edge of the bed. Inuyasha’s tongue was currently raping Miroku’s mouth and the human man was eagerly divesting himself of his clothes. Kouga was stunned stupid. How did they fall for that bullshit!

As Inuyasha’s hands were busy unbuckling his belt and opening the fastening of his pants, Kouga took that as his cue to leave. He didn’t want to be there when Inuyasha whipped out his dick, as that was a sight he never wanted to see. He stood, going unnoticed, and left the room closing the door behind him. He could always wait out in the living room playing video games until they were done.

As he was heading for the living room, the apartment door began to open and he peeked down the hall toward it, face brightening with a smile as none other than Sesshomaru came walking in. He was dressed in his stylish suit, briefcase in his left hand and cell phone in his right, pressed to his ear as he talked calmly but with an edge of authority that sent a shiver down Kouga’s spine.

He did like to know that despite having discovered that Sesshomaru was a willing submissive participant when it came to sex, he held that Alpha-male aura that many couldn’t help but bow to. He stood in the hall, arms crossed over his chest as Sesshomaru dropped his briefcase by the door and turned to lock the door again, stopping a split second as his eyes realized Kouga was there before ignoring him completely.

“I don’t care how many of our partners are dissatisfied that I rejected that offer from Brazil, I am not willing to sell a portion of my father’s company to anyone, let alone foreign, imbecilic ningen. Now I suggest Jaken that you get those indolent accountants, whom we waste money on feeding into their payrolls, in line and have them figure out a projection of next quarter that would save them their jobs as well as their heads. And send out the word that I will not be accepting any calls for the rest of the evening.”

He ended the call without a good bye, his colleague’s nervous screeching cut short without a care and then those amber eyes were honing in on the now grinning wolf.

“Long day?” Kouga was asking and Sesshomaru merely raised a single brow.

“Inuyasha’s car was parked in its usual place, and yet you are not in his presence.” Sesshomaru observed before his nonchalant gaze held a touch of ice to it and his face frowned ever so slightly. “He has brought that filthy ningen female here, hasn’t he?”

“Female, no. Human, yes.” Kouga answered after a chuckle, moving forward and stopping a foot or so away from the older demon. “But he’s too busy getting off to remember that I was here.”

Sesshomaru broke and a sneer of disgust marred his face, before he was turning away and heading off through the kitchen and into the connecting room that served as his home office. Kouga followed, though he wasn’t asked to and sat on the smooth, white leather couch that was parallel to Sesshomaru’s desk.

His suit jacket was soon pulled off and hanging off the back of the expensive looking office chair, before Sesshomaru sat in it with a heavy sigh, releasing the tension and stress from a full day at the office, no doubt. It was probably to also clear his mind of the thought that his baby brother had brought a human trollop home to screw into his mattress.  
Then golden eyes were slowly looking up at him and Kouga could only smirk. Since that first time a couple of months ago where Sesshomaru and he first met and fucked, it had become easier and easier to know when Sesshomaru was in need of a good lay.

“Hard day at work?” He teased and Sesshomaru actually snorted.

“My father has officially relinquished his remaining shares with the company, after months of contemplating, and they are now available for purchase.” Sesshomaru was explaining, not sure why he was telling this to the okami-youkai to begin with. “However, I am reluctant to let the company be run, even partially, by unworthy demons or humans.”

“So why don’t you buy the shares and own it yourself?” Kouga questioned, and Sesshomaru stood sending a glare in his direction.

“That is exactly what he wants. He knows I will not allow our family’s legacy to be tarnished by strange hands and he expects me to take over, regardless of the fact that I was not interested in being the head of his empire to begin with.”

“Really? You don’t catch me as the one to pass up the opportunity to grab power.”

“Do not insult me, okami.” Sesshomaru snapped, eyes growing sharper. “With or without the head position of my father’s corporation, I am still a prince among demon kind. Power is my birthright and nobility is in my blood.”

“I get it, you’re royalty. Forgive this humble peasant for his foolish slight, oh heavenly highness.”

The sarcasm was obviously not missed and neither was it well received and Kouga could only laugh at the livid look that was sent his way. Sesshomaru never did like when he mocked his noble status, but Kouga did it anyway. Inukai were the only line of demon-kind he could think of that still took nobility so seriously in this modern age. In his own family line he was a prince, but his father was nothing more than a construction worker and his mother ran their family’s noodle shop. They didn’t dwell on the bloodline from the past, because it was behind them and it honestly didn’t matter in this day and age.

“Lighten up.” Kouga was finally saying so as to quell the inukai’s anger. “It was just a joke.”

“Am I one to toy with at your humor’s expense?”

Kouga rolled his eyes and stood, ignoring the inukai’s sour mood and stretching at his muscles. He was getting hungry and he and Inuyasha had already eaten out most of the fridge before Miroku had shown up.

“Hey, you wanna head out and get a bite?” He was boldly asking and he inwardly chuckled at the obvious shock that took Sesshomaru’s face.

“Are you asking me out on a date, okami?”

Kouga rolled his eyes.

“Why not? We’re already fucking, aren’t we?”

And the dangerous glare was back, but Kouga was used to it by now. He had long been warned that Sesshomaru was only interested in meeting behind closed doors, which Kouga wasn’t complaining about. It was just food; he was sure that it didn’t make them an actual item if they went and got a burger together.

“Just come on.” He said with a sigh, not wanting to really argue this. “I’ll drive and you buy.”

Sesshomaru gave him a haughty sniff, while removing his suit jacket from the chair and putting it on.

“I refuse to be seen in that deathtrap you insist on calling car.” He said as he gracefully slid past Kouga, who made a sound of objection at the insult to his jalopy. “And of course I’ll buy. I refuse to eat anything you can afford as that is not worthy enough to be called food.”

“Should we leave Inuyasha a note?” Kouga was asking as they left the apartment and Sesshomaru sneered.

“From what I can smell coming from the direction of his room he is far too busy. Besides, I’m sure he’ll figure something out when he finds you gone.”

Kouga could only snort and close the door behind them as they left.

xoxoxox

Twenty minutes later, Kouga was sitting at a table set outside on an open balcony, overlooking the downtown harbor. He had taken the time to enjoy the ride over, having melted into the leather seating of Sesshomaru’s Lambrigini. He wasn’t sure if to take it as a compliment that Sesshomaru had allowed him to place his unworthy, lower-classed butt in the passenger seat. Whatever, he just stored the memory away in his awesome files.

His eyes looked up from his carefully set china to Sesshomaru, who slowly nursed a glass of wine, his gaze set out over the sparkling water, reflecting light from the setting sun. The tones of late evening light, played well with those amber eyes and Kouga found himself staring, not exactly sure why he had never noticed before. He had always found Sesshomaru stunning, but he had never stopped to realize just how beautiful the older demon was. He had to be one lucky son of a bitch with his average good looks to be fucking someone like Sesshomaru.

His eyes watched as pliant lips were then nestling the wine glass and Kouga was entranced for an entirely different reason now. He swallowed as his cock suddenly hardened at the memories of those same lips wrapped hungrily around him. Sesshomaru hadn’t gone down on him since that first time they had fucked, and they had fucked quite a bit since then. Sesshomaru was a nymphomaniac that was very good at hiding his addiction. Then again when all you really had to hide it from was a brother ignorant to the fact that you even possessed a sex drive, there wasn’t much work behind it.

“Have you no control over your own libido, okami?” Sesshomaru was asking, his voice breaking Kouga’s train of thought. “You are excreting the scent of arousal quite heavily.”

Kouga could only give him a smirk at that, before he was leaning back in his chair, lifting his own glass of wine. He had wanted beer but Sesshomaru refused to pay for a peasant’s drink. The jerk.

“Hey, I can’t help it when there’s a hot piece of ass sitting across from me.”

The smirk Sesshomaru tried to hide behind the gesture of taking another sip of wine did not go unnoticed and Kouga threw back what was left of his before he was leaning in closer so that the handful of other patrons couldn’t hear him. Though they were all human and he doubted they had that good of hearing, but it was better safe than sorry.

“You wanna fuck in the men’s bathroom?” He was asking, suddenly eager to be buried balls deep in an ass that had been so obviously made for taking a good fucking.

“Are you suggesting that you and I engage in intercourse in a public bathroom?”

Kouga only smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at the older youkai, who merely rest his glass down before staring back at the eager dark-haired youkai across from him with an impassive face.

“No.”

“What?” Kouga asked stunned, before his face was setting in a disgruntled frown. “Why not!”

“I refuse to have relations in the setting of an unclean, disease-ridden public restroom. That, okami, is why.”

Kouga flung his hands up in frustration, before he was flinging himself back into his chair, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“This is bogus.” He muttered under his breath, blue eyes glaring back at the inuyoukai who was now ignoring him and looking over the menu. “I don’t see what the big deal is. We won’t get caught. We fucked with Inuyasha in the same apartment once.”

“It is not the thought of being caught but the thought of having any inch of my naked flesh touch the filthy surface of a male restroom.”  
Kouga only snorted before he was reaching for the wine bottle that had been left with them and pouring himself another glassful, ignoring Sesshomaru’s disapproving stare.

“So, I just pull your pants down far enough, pull out my cock and fuck you silly. The only thing touching any surfaces will be your hands and that you can wash in the sink when we’re done.”

As he sipped his wine, he received no smart aleck remark and he glanced up only when the unmistakable scent of arousal wafted to him on the gentle harbor breeze. It would seem that Sesshomaru had a kink of getting a quick public fuck after all.

“From the way you smell, I can assume you’re interested.”

Sesshomaru merely blinked, the only physical sign that he had been drawn back from whatever quick fantasy his mind had been drawing up, before looking out at the glittering water.

“I refuse to engage in coitous-“

“It’s called sex, gods damn it!” Kouga growled out in interruption, Sesshomaru only looking back at him a bit miffed he had been cut off.

“No public bathrooms.” And that was his final word.

Kouga growled in frustration and began to drink his wine, wondering when the damned waiter would come around again to take their order.

“However, you may fuck me in the coat room.”

The sentence had wine flying out past his lips in a spray that missed Sesshomaru by mere inches and attracted looks from other patrons. As he sputtered and choked, Sesshomaru merely watched him, causally leaning back in his chair and not even bothering to hide his smirk.

“What!”

“Is everything all right, gentlemen?”

Kouga glanced up to find the waiter standing beside their table, a bit disgruntled at the mess the ookami-youkai had caused.

“Uh, no, I’m fine. I, uh, just got too carried away with the wine.”

“Waiter, another bottle, if you please.” Came Sesshomaru’s gentle and yet authoritative request and the man quickly bowed and was off to fulfill it. Sesshomaru’s eyes then focused on Kouga, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly. “So. . .shall we?”

He hadn’t waited for Kouga to reply, merely stood and started heading off back inside the restaurant. The okami was still in disbelief. Was this actually going to happen? Blue eyes looked about the restaurant to see if anyone was paying attention, and when he was satisfied that no eyes were on him, he stood and carefully followed.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the interior lighting, as it had already been getting dark outside, and he scanned the large dining area for Sesshomaru. There was no sign of the older youkai, but Kouga knew he would find him. He stopped a server on the way to a table, nearly causing the man to drop the large tray with plates of food on it.

“Hey, buddy, where’s the coat room?”

“The hall before the kitchen door, sir.” The disgruntled demon said as courteously as his impatience would allow. “But, I’m afraid with it being so close to the summer season, it is out of service.”

“Oh. Well then, the bathroom?”

“The same hall, just down at bit and to your right.”

“Thanks.” Kouga said, intentionally patting the server hard enough that the tray nearly toppled.

He left the stuttering waiter behind and quickly made his way to and down the hall, stopping at the door marked as the coat room on gold plating. Just how fancy was this place? As he gently knocked against the door, he looked to make sure that no one was coming and then knocked again for good measure. Before he could lowly announce himself, the door swung open and he was none too gently pulled inside. The door slammed behind him as he righted himself and when he turned ready to give the older youkai a piece of his mind, Kouga’s words stuck in his throat. Sesshomaru was leaning against the door, already nude and already hard.

Amber eyes burned with lust as they looked back at the young wolf demon, and Kouga could only give a dumb grin as he sauntered closer, looking the exposed body up and down as if he had never laid eyes on it before.

“Well, aren’t we a little eager?” He was asking with a chuckle, his hands pulling off his light jacket that he had been wearing. Sesshomaru only smiled back at him and Kouga stepped closer, leaning in until their lips barely touched.

His hands started to remove his shirt, but Sesshomaru reached out and stopped him, Kouga frowning bit in confusion. They were going to fuck, right?

“No. Leave it on.” Sesshomaru’s voice was low and husky, almost breathless. It was another obvious sign of fervent desire.

“I think I have to be naked in order for us to do this right.”

Sesshomaru leaned in closer then; lips pressing heatedly against the younger youkai’s and Kouga had no further complaints. He just let the kiss happen and soon enough, his hands had a steady grip on marked hips, while his tongue delved into a mouth he didn’t see himself growing tired of tasting. Sesshomaru was emitting small moans here and there and Kouga was letting it fuel him further into heated lust.

He was aware that Sesshomaru’s hands were working around his waistband near the front of his pants and he hitched his breath as talented hands were soon pulling him free of his unfastened jeans. He pulled back a bit to smile at the older demon, who seemed quite satisfied to be holding the girth of Kouga’s flesh in his hands. Talented fingers began to pump the swollen length and Kouga was swearing under his breath, eyes slipping closed as he raised a hand to support himself on the wall, right beside Sesshomaru’s head. Sesshomaru’s hand jobs rivaled his blowjob and Kouga was happy he experienced them both. It wasn’t much of a surprise that the demon he had anointed as his personal sex god was indeed well versed in seduction and pleasure. Smooth hands gently pulled and jerked at his cock, while Sesshomaru’s mouth busied with sucking, biting, and teasing the skin of his neck and jawline.

“Baby, don’t stop.” Kouga panted out, hips moving with the rhythm of Sesshomaru’s hands, loud groan escaping him as one of Sesshomaru’s hands reached lower to fondle and squeeze at his balls. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“So, soon?” Sesshomaru asked, his voice teasing as he spoke the words in Kouga’s ear. “Have you no stamina, okami?”

Kouga only chuckled before he was finding Sesshomaru’s lips with his own to shut the inukai up. The hand not propping him up trailed up the naked torso from abdomen to chest, and when he found the nub he so gratefully knew was a major weak spot for the inu-youkai, he pinched it harshly, and tugged it just a bit. He got the reaction he wanted, and Sesshomaru’s muffled cross between a yelp and moan had him smiling into their kiss.

“Don’t you worry about my stamina.” He said as he pulled back, enjoying that Sesshomaru’s hands faltered as he teasingly flicked at the dog demon’s other nipple. “You worry about how just after a few fucks, I know your body well enough to make you cum without even having to fuck you.”

“Less talking, okami.” Sesshomaru was gasping out, hands working faster on Kouga’s length. “More doing.”

Kouga only chuckled, hips thrusting as Sesshomaru’s enthusiasm doubled.

“Well, you keep doing that, then.”

Sesshomaru smirked before his mouth return to leaving small, possessive marks over Kouga’s neck and shoulders. The dark-haired youkai continued to thrust into skilled hands, his panting growing harsher, more groans escaping slightly parted lips, while both hands propped him up on the wall behind his lover. The seconds grew into minutes and soon, Kouga was moaning himself, the sound encouraging Sesshomaru’s devilish hands to jerk him faster and harder. He could feel his orgasm building, in fact he was right at the precipice and all he need was that something extra to fall over it.

“Why hold back, okami?” Sesshomaru was panting in his ear, releasing a small groan that Kouga echoed. “Cum for me.”

Those words were followed by a slick, hot tongue teasing at the shell of his ear and that was it. Kouga’s cry was loud as he came, arms stiffening and hips erratically jerking as his dick emptied out a voluminous load into Sesshomaru’s hands. It shot far enough to coat some of the inukai’s stomach as well and Sesshomaru was humming in satisfaction as the warm fluid was gifted to him, enjoying the tremble of Kouga’s body that marked that the wolf demon had finally emptied all he had.

Kouga’s harsh breathing was quieted since his face was buried in the crook of Sesshomaru’s neck and he couldn’t help the smile that took his lips as the older youkai gave a little moan. His neglected erection was desperately rubbing against Kouga’s stomach and flagging cock. He lifted blue eyes to look in almost pleading gold, and then he was leaning closer so that their noses were nuzzling, his hand reaching to lace through silver strands.

“You want something, babe?” He questioned, enjoying Sesshomaru’s tremble at the low rumble of his voice.

“Do not ask me stupid a question, okami.” Sesshomaru murmured, soft moans and whimpers falling from his lips as he continued thrusting against Kouga’s body. “Was it not you who suggested that we fuck?”

“Why I believe I did.” Kouga muttered, pressing a forceful kiss to Sesshomaru’s lips for a few seconds before pulling away, teeth gently nibbling the older youkai’s lower lip as he did. “But, although I’m young and spry, I still need a few minutes to get back in the game.”

His eyes narrowed on Sesshomaru as the inukai snorted.

“Apparently your stamina is more flaunting of your too large ego.”

Kouga’s jaw tightened a bit, pride having taken a hit and Sesshomaru barely blinked as a hand gripped his chin in a strong, controlling hold. He let himself be manhandled, the sharp thrill of it running up his spine. Kouga merely leaned in, while his other hand reached down to wrap about Sesshomaru’s heavy length, slowly beginning to pump it. Hitched moans left Sesshomaru’s lips and Kouga smiled as Sesshomaru’s control began to unravel.

“Maybe I should wait until my cock stiffens so that it can show that smart mouth of yours what stamina is?”

The threat went unnoticed and Sesshomaru merely chuckled, before it was morphing into a near keening moan as Kouga’s curled palm gently squeezed around the leaking head of his penis.

“Okami-“

“I have a name, Sesshomaru, and you’re gonna be screaming it soon, but I would appreciate it if until then, you still call me by it.”

“Ah, Kouga!” He was gasping out, encouraged by the up and down movement beginning on his cock.

“Yeah, just like that.” Kouga said with a grin, finally letting Sesshomaru’s face go. “Spread ‘em.”

Sesshomaru listened well enough, and Kouga placed a kiss on his neck to reward his compliance. Then he was kissing, biting and sucking his way down pale flesh, until he was on his knees and at eye level with the cock he was pumping in one hand. Hungry, blue eyes watched a steady flow of precum escaped the small opening at the tip of Sesshomaru’s dick, slicking the way for his pumping hand and some even dripping to the floor if he didn’t pump his hand up to catch it.

“I cannot believe that you actually drip. I thought that shit was only in hentai movies.”

“Must you talk nonsense at such a point in time?” Sesshomaru huffed out; his claws scratching rips in the fancy wallpaper of the coatroom.

Kouga only gave a near silent snort, eyes unable to look away from the swollen and straining length in his hand. He squeezed the head of Sesshomaru’s cock again, unable to hide his satisfaction at the way Sesshomaru gave a tortured yelp, hips thrusting forward and encouraging him to keep going.

“I love seeing you so hot and bothered.” He murmured out; free hand lifting so that he could quickly coat the fingers with a generous layer of spit. “And it’s just my luck that you get that way pretty damned fast.”

Before Sesshomaru could even think of a snarky come back, he was nearly giving himself a concussion as his head flung back, gasp barely recognizable as his mouth dropped open. The cause was Kouga swallowing most of Sesshomaru’s cock into his mouth the same time he pressed two fingers in the inukai’s opening. He couldn’t stop himself, even if he wanted to, and Sesshomaru was loudly crying out as he came, stomach tightening, legs trembling and hands gouging miniature rents into the wall.

Kouga hadn’t been expecting it and if it hadn’t been for quick thinking and pulling back a bit, he would have been chocking on the cum that was now emptying into his mouth. He carefully swallowed, blue eyes watching Sesshomaru writhe, his cry having melted into moaning as he continued to experience his orgasm. His cock was responding, already hardening at the wanton display.

He should have stopped, should have pulled back and pulled his fingers out of the currently clenching ass but he was enjoying the sexual torture far too much. His fingers were left way they were, though he started to move them in and out, but he did pull back after swallowing his mouth full of cum to give a smirk up at the older demon.

“So, you were saying about stamina?” He was questioning and Sesshomaru only glared down at him.

Kouga didn’t wait for Sesshomaru to bite back; he merely stood and turned the older demon so that he was facing the wall. It was so quick that Sesshomaru had to plant his hands quickly so that his face didn’t smack into the hard surface, and he growled back at the okami who only offered him a shrug.

“You wanted it quick, rough and dirty right?”

“That does not mean risking injuries to my face, okami!”

Kouga snorted and grabbed onto striped hips and began to rub his cock along the crack of the well-toned ass. Sesshomaru hummed in approval and when he parted the cheeks of his ass to reveal the opening, the older youkai was giving a pleading moan, gasping as the blunt head of Kouga’s cock pushed teasingly.

“How’d you get to be so greedy for cock, huh?” Kouga questioned, and before Sesshomaru could even think of an answer, he was pushing in.

It was all at once, hard and fast, and Sesshomaru’s face did end up planting into the wall as his arms failed him. The pain was ignored, if only to focus only the delicious feel of Kouga’s girth stretching his hole open. He was moaning and squirming, hips writhing to get the younger demon to begin moving, but Kouga kept still.

“Why do you not move?”

It was only then he realized the tight grip on his hips, the harsh breathing and the fact that Kouga’s head rested on his back.

“Fuck, I’m trying not to cum. You’re so fucking tight.”

He couldn’t help the breathy laugh and it melted into a moan as Kouga began to slowly pull back. And then Kouga was completely out and he was looking over his shoulder with a snarl, ready to demand what the wolf thought he was doing. The demand died on his lips, which fell open with a gasp instead as just as slowly, the head of Kouga’s cock was spreading his ass open again. His breath hitched as the tip brushed over his prostate and then Kouga was fully hilted, where he stayed for a few agonizing seconds before slowly pulling out again.

“Kouga, why do you delay?” He was asking; head hanging forward as Kouga was paused with the tip of his cock just barely breached within him.

“I’m enjoying the view.” The dark-haired demon said voice gruff and heavy with lust. “You don’t know how hot it is to watch my cock disappear in your ass, Sesshomaru.”

He was pushing back eagerly as Kouga finally pushed in and Sesshomaru craved to feel himself be ravished, longed to have Kouga stop teasing and use his body until he was satisfied and then use him even more. This dark desire of his would probably one day be his undoing, but at this moment he didn’t care.

“Do not make me beg, okami.” He was warning him, unable to see Kouga raise his brow in response. “You would regret it once this was over.”

Kouga only chuckled before dragging back out ever so slowly again, all the way out so that he could rest the head of his penis against Sesshomaru’s opening. He pressed enough so that there was pressure as if he was about to push back in but he relaxed, before doing it over and over again. His grin grew broad as slowly Sesshomaru soon began squirming impatiently before he was pushing back every time Kouga faked pressing in. But the wolf would pull away before Sesshomaru could succeed in receiving the large cock inside of him.

“Kouga!” The inu-youkai was soon spouting, body trembling and voice pleading. “Do not tease me!”

“I’m sorry. I thought you were in no position to be throwing orders around.”

The pressure was back again, and Sesshomaru was suppressing a sound of frustration as a hand slid up his chest to tweak at his left nipple.

“You know what I want to hear.” Came Kouga’s voice, and Sesshomaru relented as the wolf’s other hand toyed with his right nipple as well, his moans escaping him in loud bursts.

“Please!” He was begging, mind lost and already undone.

“Please, what?”

“Fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Kouga was asking, pressing forward again and pinching both nipples simultaneously.

“Yes!” Sesshomaru was loudly answering, ass pushing back but not receiving the result he wanted. “I’m sure. Please, Kouga!”

“Ok, babe.” Kouga was saying with a huge grin, stopping the torture to Sesshomaru’s nipples. One hand grabbed the older youkai’s waist and the other tangled in silver locks, pulling gently so that Sesshomaru’s head was arching back. “But you asked for it.”

Sesshomaru’s cry as he slammed back into him was music to his ears and he couldn’t help the deep, growling laugh as he began to fuck Sesshomaru’s ass for all it was worth. It wasn’t long before Sesshomaru was moaning, almost screaming as he was pounded into, nails digging into the wall for purchase as he was taken. Their sex was always raw and animalistic; it was always reminiscent of a side of demon-kind that was subdued due to the modern civilization they were a part of. And he loved it. Every. Last. Minute of it.  
He was certain that he was being loud enough that they could possibly be discovered but Kouga was striking his prostate with precision, and his throat could not help but voice a pleasant reaction. Behind him Kouga was growling and grunting himself, hips smacking violently against Sesshomaru’s ass as he thrusted fervently. Why was it that he had become stricken with sexual obsession with this lower caste of demon? How was it that even those he had given the esteemed pleasure of allowing them to take him had never set him into a primal lust such as this?

His body burned, every nerve was raw, his cock swelled and dripped and he wanted more. Craved more, would have more. This okami, what was he doing to him? Whatever it was, he never wanted it to stop.

“So close.” He mumbled out between pants and moans, Kouga growling at the verbal warning. “Don’t stop. Just fuck me. . . keep fucking me.”

“Trust me.” Kouga was panting, hips moving faster and the hand on Sesshomaru’s hips slipping lower to slowly wrap around the heavy cock. “There’s no way I’m stopping now.”

Whatever else the damned okami-youkai was muttering was lost as Sesshomaru’s senses went into overload as his cock was skillfully stroked. His lungs forgot how to work suddenly and his breath caught in his throat as the double onslaught of pleasure to his prostate and cock were carefully unwinding him. Muscles tightened and his vision began to blur, and just when he thought it was all too much, that he could handle no more; he fell.

“Kouga!”

The screamed word accompanied the spray of cum he released onto the abused wall, and Kouga was howling as Sesshomaru’s body tightened around him as he came, heavily and loudly. Not to mention, he had screamed his name, just as the okami had promised he would make him.

His hips went into overdrive, driving his cock as deep as he could, as fast as he was able and before Sesshomaru could crash from his intense orgasm, Kouga was screaming out himself as he released into the milking ass. He continued to thrust, even as his balls emptied into the squeezing passage and he couldn’t help the groan as with a final thrust, he was empty. He collapsed forward, but had to keep his strength as Sesshomaru lost his, knees buckling.

He could only chuckle as he wrapped an arm around the older youkai’s waist, nose nuzzling the silken, silver locks and enjoying the smell of sweat and sex that radiated off of his secret fuck buddy. Sesshomaru was muttering nonsense sounds as his body continued to tremble and writhe before he was finally settling with a quiet whimper.  
It was as his sweat began to cool that Kouga wished that he had actually gotten naked. Now he was gonna stink until he got home and showered. And if Sesshomaru’s volume during their tryst was any judge, someone would be by soon, so they had better split and settle the bill before they were caught.

“Sesshomaru.” He was calling, receiving a sated hum as an answer. “We gotta go.”

Another hum was his answer and Kouga could only laugh before gently pulling out, Sesshomaru was hissing and Kouga winced at that. That had to be the hardest he had ever fucked the older demon, but it didn’t seem that Sesshomaru was complaining.

He helped the inukai get dressed and when they were done, he was shocked as Sesshomaru, obviously still drugged by whatever endorphins were released during his orgasm, pulled him in for a kiss that literally stole his breath away. When they pulled apart Sesshomaru’s golden eyes, still hazy with lust, looked back at him and Kouga could only smile.

“Round two at my place or yours?”

“Must you ask, okami?”

He could only roll his eyes at the realization that he was back to being called okami instead of his name again, but he could ignore it. He felt way too good to let that bring him down from his post-coital high.

As they left, leaving a blushing and flustered maître d behind, Sesshomaru requested the bill be sent to his company’s accounting department as well as the total of any damages. Then they were heading back to the apartment, Kouga allowing himself to enjoy the ride there.

When they made it back, Inuyasha was sitting in the kitchen, too absorbed with his food to notice Sesshomaru slip by with a parting, heated glance at the okami-youkai. It would seem with Inuyasha not preoccupied with his exploit, round two had been postponed for another time.

Walking into the kitchen, Kouga slapped the hanyou on his back, hard enough that the shock caused the ramen his friend was slurping to shoot down the wrong tube. He only laughed as the inu-hanyou choked and cursed, avoiding the fist that was aimed for him once Inuyasha had composed himself.

“Real smooth, dipshit.” Kouga teased plopping down at the small kitchen table with his friend.

“Fuck you asshole, I could have died!”

Kouga only snorted before reaching over and snagging some qyoza that Inuyasha had in front of him as well. He and Sesshomaru had never ordered after all, he was starving. Inuyasha objected and pulled his plate and bowl closer to him, hovering over his food protectively.

Then he was pausing and sniffing curiously at Kouga before his nose was wrinkling.

“Gods, you reek!” He was exclaiming, pushing his chair farther away from his rival. “What the fuck were you doing when you up and disappeared? Oh yeah, thanks for leaving by the way. Got to fuck Miroku twice today.”

“I’m so happy for you.” Kouga flatly announced, Inuyasha flipping him off for his sarcasm.

He saw when the light turned on in Inuyasha’s head as he sniffed at him again, and then the hanyou was giving him a knowing grin.

“You finally getting some ass?” He questioned and Kouga only shrugged.

“Maybe.”

“Don’t maybe me.” Inuyasha snapped, poking Kouga in the chest and only laughing when his hand was smacked away. “Spit it out. Who is it? Do I know her?”  
Inuyasha was sniffing again. “No, wait, I should ask do I know him.”

Kouga only rolled his eyes before he was standing, heading for the fridge and pulling it open.

“Does it matter?”

“Well, no.” Inuyasha answered truthfully. “Is he hot?”

“Fucking sex on legs.” Kouga answered, turning to grin back at his friend.

Inuyasha returned it, leaning back in his chair and waiting expectantly. But Kouga kept quiet as he fixed himself a sandwich.

“Come one, man, at least tell me if he’s a good fuck.” Inuyasha whined, and Kouga snorted.

“It’s not like you’ll be fucking him yourself, so who cares?”

“Hey, it could happen. I’m the one who gets all the ass, remember?”

Kouga only rolled his eyes and returned to the table, flicking Inuyasha on the nose as he sat down.

“Trust me, it’s not gonna happen.”

“Whatever.” The hanyou said retuning to eating his dinner.

Their silent mealtime was interrupted by the sound Inuyasha’s phone and the hanyou answered without even bothering to stop eating.

“Hello?” He said around a mouth full of ramen. “Hey baby, what’s up?”

Kouga watched as whatever the person on the other line said had Inuyasha’s ears perking with interest.

“Really? Right now?” There was a small moment of Inuyasha listening and then he was grinning way too happily that it creeped Kouga out. “Okay, I’ll be right there. . . what? Condoms? Oh yeah, I’ll grab one on the way!”

He was flying up from the table, nearly making a mess and heading down the hall to his room. Then when he came back, shoes in hand, he manhandled Kouga as he spoke.

“Dude, I’m broke, give me a condom!”

“You’re rich, asshole!”

“Damn it, my dad didn’t pay me my allowance cause of a ‘D’ on the fucking midterm! Dude, help me out! Kagome wants to go all the way!”

“Jeeze alright, just get the fuck off of me!” Kouga shouted, pushing the hanyou away.

He pulled out his wallet and the single condom he usually kept there and handed it to Inuyasha, who laughed as he snatched it out of Kouga’s hand.

“Thanks, I owe you one!” He was yelling back as he rushed out the door and Kouga could only grunt with a roll of his eyes.

He didn’t know why Inuyasha was acting like it was his first time. Hell, he had slept with Miroku earlier. He returned to his sandwich and was about to take another bite when the sound of a throat clearing had him looking up at the kitchen’s doorway.

There Sesshomaru stood, dressed in black silken pajama bottoms that contrasted nicely with his pale skin. In his right hand he held a vibrator, the phallic object teasing at his stomach, hand around his left wrist was one end of a pair of handcuffs.

“About round two.” The older youkai began, Kouga’s cock swelling without any further provocation. “I have batteries now.”

As the vibrator was turned on to show him that there were indeed batteries, all Kouga could do was grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it. I shall appreciate it and thank you all in advance for reading.


	3. In My Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, enjoy!

_The loud moans escaping his lips were hard to contain, the result of the rapidly shaking vibrator stimulating his prostate. He could only writhe, and barely. Claws dug into his palms as his fists was clenched, wrists almost raw as he unconsciously pulled at his bindings. The rope that tied him to the headboard was infused with magic and it was efficient, making him unable to break free from them. His legs had been tied by the ankles to the footboard, and he was spread wide enough to display him to his partner._

_“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!” He was crying out, as the speed was increased again, and there was a chuckle in response to his increased writhing._

_“You just say the magic words and I’ll let you go.”_

_“I want your cock!” Came the words and another chuckle answered them._

_“What was that?”_

_“Please, I want your cock!”_

Kouga’s grin was inevitable as he rewound the recording, enjoying the sight of a writhing, bound and blindfolded Sesshomaru. Last week he had taken advantage of Sesshomaru agreeing to be tied up, which after the first time they had used handcuffs Sesshomaru had never let himself be bound again. He wasn’t sure how he managed to get the older youkai to agree, but Sesshomaru had given in and had even allowed himself to be blindfolded.

That gave Kouga the opportunity to record some of their time together; before he was too busy holding onto striped hips and pushing open pliant thighs to hold his phone. He watched this short private porn video multiple times a day for the past week, and he knew he would never get tired of it.

He swore under his breath as an incoming call interrupted his watching and he groaned as the display revealed Inuyasha’s name. Reluctantly, he was answering the call.

“What?”

“Dude, come get me, now!”

“Why?”

“Because I’m stuck here in this boring ass office and Sesshomaru won’t let me drive his car. If you show up, I have a ride out of this hellhole.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” He questioned and Inuyasha only scoffed.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t my idea. I would have been on vacation with Kagome if my dad wasn’t being all bossier than usual. He keeps insisting I learn my way around the business, but the last thing I wanna do is work here with Sesshomaru as my superior.”

“My heart bleeds for you.” Came Kouga’s sarcastic tone and Inuyasha growled.

“Just get your ass over here!”

“You owe me.”

“Yeah well-”

The sound of Inuyasha being scolded in the background by who sounded like the hanyou’s father had Kouga chortling softly while enjoying the sound of Inuyasha whining like a little kid. This he had to see up close and personal so that he could rub it in and tease Inuyasha about it.

“I changed my mind; I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

He didn’t wait for Inuyasha to acknowledge if he’d heard, he merely hung up and stood from his bed that he had been lounging in. His hands had started reaching for the shirt on the floor near his bed, but he decided against it. Sesshomaru would be there. Chances were slim but still existent that he would want a quick romp with the wolf youkai, and the scent of day-old clothing would not help in anyway.

So, it was off to his bathroom, and when he had taken a quick shower and combed out his hair, he was heading downstairs. The door from his apartment opened up in a small, but busy noodle shop and he greeted some daily customers with a polite nod as he locked his door behind him.

“Ah, Kouga, you’re finally up.” A dark-haired female youkai happily called out, a smile gracing her lips as her hands were busy loading a serving tray. “I told your father you’d be helping me today.”

“When I get back, I’ll take the dinner rush!” He called back, his mom sighing as she watched him head for the cloth-covered entryway. “I promise! I’ll see you later, mom!”

And then he was disappearing and heading for his car.

xoxoxox

It took Kouga nearly twenty minutes exactly to reach the large corporate office that represented the main headquarters of Nishi Incorporated. There were many different branches across Japan, and a few in Western countries, like England and France. Inuyasha’s dad had to be epically rich to own that much. The apartment that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed in were only one of four condominiums in town, the main family house was in Osaka where Inuyasha usually spent his summers if he wasn’t traveling with friends. His dad had taken that away by insisting he work the summer at the main branch office, and Inuyasha had been whining every day since.

As the elevator he had been riding up in stopped at the floor that held Inuyasha’s cubicle, Kouga stepped out into the busy and yet oddly quiet office space. Eyes lifted and looked at him quizzically, as he was the only one not dressed in a suit, but he ignored them as he made his way through the maze-like area.

“Took you long enough, jackass!” Came Inuyasha’s voice and Kouga turned to find the hanyou peeking out from behind a partition wall, golden eyes glaring at his best friend and rival. The wolf youkai only snorted, walking closer and then entering the cubicle and was unable to hold in his laugh. Inuyasha was dressed in a brown colored suit, white shirt and red tie. His hair had been pulled back into what was supposed to pass as a ponytail, but was just more of a mess. The hanyou only growled as his friend laughed at him before he was standing from his chair, grabbing up his suit jacket and flinging it over his shoulder.

“Shut up before I knock out your teeth. Let’s go.”

As they turned to leave, they both were stopped in their tracks at the sight of Sesshomaru blocking their way. Sharp, golden eyes were trained on his younger brother, who only groaned in annoyance at being caught. Kouga gave a soft, nervous laugh and then quickly fell quiet as those eyes turned to glare at him.

“Great.” Inuyasha grumbled, shoulders sagging before he threw his suit jacket back onto the back of the chair and then crossing his arms. “We’re busted.”

Slowly, Sesshomaru’s eyes returned to his younger brother, who only frowned back at his older sibling, not in the least bit afraid and far too defiant.

“Perhaps Chichiue was unclear when he ordered that you work through lunch today, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru began, Inuyasha only snorting and rolling his eyes. “Allow me to be far more comprehensible to you. You will sit down and you will get through the reports that have been assigned to you. Not only are your weekly finances at stake, but you can consider this volunteer work as far as I am concerned if you continue to delay!”

“You know what-”

“Okay!” Kouga spouted, his hand having come up to clamp over Inuyasha’s. “How about we all calm down before we cause too much of a scene. Inuyasha, sit down, shut up and earn your money for once.”

His friend glared back at him, pushing his hand off of his mouth as he scoffed and plopped down in his chair.

“Traitor.” He mumbled quietly, before spinning back to face his desk and turning on the radio. Heavy metal blasted out of the desktop radio and Kouga turned to Sesshomaru, who was only sneering before catching himself and settling his gaze on Kouga.

The wolf smiled back at him and although he didn’t hear it over Inuyasha’s music, Kouga knew he had snorted before he turned to walk away. Reaching down, Kouga lowered the music, gaining Inuyasha’s attention.

“Sit tight.” He told him, patting him on shoulder. “Give me twenty minutes tops. I’ll let get you out of here.”

“And what exactly are you gonna do that’ll change his mind?”

Kouga only shrugged, Inuyasha watching as he turned to walk away.

“Trust me, ok. I’ll convince him.”

Inuyasha only snorted before turning back to the mountain of papers he had to go over and then enter in to the system.

“Yeah, right. You’d have to be fucking him to get him to even consider anything you have to say.”

xoxoxox

Kouga had lost Sesshomaru in the maze of cubicles, but did finally come to Sesshomaru’s office door. It was open and the older youkai was already inside, focused on a portfolio or something, right hand rubbing at his forehead as if to fend off a headache.

Leaning against the door frame, he gently knocked on the door and Sesshomaru looked up to glare at him. He only smiled back, hoping that Sesshomaru wasn’t too angry.

“Tell me, okami. Is it customary for the unemployed to interrupt the work day of those who actually have careers?”

“Hey, I’m not unemployed, asshole. And Inuyasha’s the one that called me here.”

Sesshomaru said nothing, merely closed the portfolio and folded his hands, golden eyes staring back at Kouga impassively.

“I did not know you were so eager to jump at my brother’s command.”

Kouga only snorted, straightening from leaning and stepping into the office.

“Yeah right, I used the excuse to come here so that I can see you.”

He smirked as Sesshomaru had nothing to say to that and he took the chance to look around the office, tactfully making his way closer to Sesshomaru’s desk.

“So, this is your day job.” He muttered hands in his pockets as he slowly spun; eyes scanning the office decorated with what he assumed were authentic Japanese heirlooms from the feudal era. “You work and live fancy, huh?”

“As opposed to the simple, rustic life a simpleton like you possesses, I assume.”

Kouga only snorted before he was turning blue eyes to look back at Sesshomaru, whose fingers of his right hand was drumming impatiently against his wooden desktop.

“So, where’s your Pops?”

“If you are referring to my father, he is currently occupied with finalizing his resignation with the heads of our other branches, local and foreign.” Sesshomaru answered, the hand not drumming his fingers rising to rub at his forehead. “He is also completing paperwork that would make Inuyasha the secondary owner, in spite of my objections.”

“Aw, does the baby not like to share?” Kouga teased and he could only laugh as Sesshomaru glared back at him, low growl escaping his throat.

“If you do not mind, okami, I have responsibilities to attend to.”

“Oh, forgive me my lord for having disturbed you.” Kouga grumbled sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. “I guess you’re too busy for a quick fuck.”

The heavy silence had him looking back to Sesshomaru whose glare had disappeared and now those golden eyes were staring at Kouga but not entirely focused on the younger wolf demon. Kouga snapped and Sesshomaru blinked, body shuddering as his eyes came into focus and connected with blue.

“It would be improper to do that here. I suggest you leave.”

Kouga clucked his tongue and only nodded, hands burying into his pockets again as he watched Sesshomaru stand to escort him to the door. Just as he was about to step over the threshold, Kouga stopped and looked back at the older youkai, blue eyes gleaming with lust and mischief.

“Don’t tell me you don’t think it be hot to get fucked hard and fast on your own desk.” Kouga muttered voice low enough that the human secretary seated at her desk a few feet from Sesshomaru’s office couldn’t hear. “I promise daddy will never find out, especially if you lock the door.”

He waited patiently, eyes staring at Sesshomaru, whose own eyes stared out into the cubicle jungle as opposed to looking the wolf in the eye. He was also silent and very still, the only movement he made was to blink and then Kouga realized his eyes were following something. Turning to follow the gaze he noticed then that it was someone as opposed to something that the inukai was following.

Gracefully gliding through the cubicles was a towering youkai, hair pulled back into a ponytail, shoulders and chest broad, limbs long and aura as regal as regal could get. This had to be papa dog, if the distinctive inu-youkai markings on his cheek weren’t enough of a giveaway. Well, gods damn did hotness run in the family. It seemed to skip over Inuyasha though. Kouga was then snorting quietly. Ok so he lied, Inuyasha was hot and Kouga could probably be attracted if he wasn’t such an arrogant, hotshot little shit that was full of himself.

And speaking of the demon, papa dog stopped right at Inuyasha’s cubicle, physically heaving an annoyed sigh before gesturing to his youngest son. Kouga and Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha emerged from behind the cover of gray-colored partition walls before slowly dragging after his father who led him back to the conference room.  
Kouga was looking back to Sesshomaru then, who seemed intent on looking at the door even after it had been closed behind father and son. It would seem he’d lost his chance, so there was no need to stick around anymore.

“Well I better get-”

His words were cut short as a hand grabbed him none too gently by his waistband and dragged him back into the office. As he looked up to Sesshomaru, the older youkai had stepped out to disturb his secretary from whatever tedious task she had been occupied with.

“Hold all my calls, and delay my father, tell him I’m busy with a long-distance call from a potential client.”

“Very well, Tsukino-san.” The young woman beamed back at him. “I will do as you ask.”

“Thank you, Rin.”

As Sesshomaru turned back to head into the office, Kouga could only grin at the wink the young human female had thrown at him before the door was slammed shut and the lock was falling into place.

“So how long do you think we have?” Kouga was asking as Sesshomaru sauntered closer, his hands already busy with unfastening his jeans.

He received no answer, but he did get a kiss that was desperate, eager and rough. He was so happy he had decided to come after all. As Sesshomaru’s hand reach into his open pants to paw at his hardening flesh, Kouga could only groan at the sensation, his own hands flying out to knead at the well-shaped ass through the expensive fabric of Sesshomaru’s suit-pants.

“That depends on how much patience my father has for my brother, which is usually none at all.” Sesshomaru finally answered as he pulled away from their kiss. “But assuming that he called Inuyasha in to discuss with him his new tenure, it should give us enough time for something quick, something hard and something really, really fast.”

Not one that needed to be told twice, Kouga eagerly led Sesshomaru over to his desk, where he carefully pushed papers aside before laying Sesshomaru back onto it, mouths connecting again as he began to unbuckle, unbutton and unzip Sesshomaru’s pants. Why were there so many damn things to undo!

They were both moaning as their hardened members came free and slowly there were rubbing against the other, hips grinding and moving together so smoothly it was obvious they had become familiar with the other’s body.

Kouga was biting the inside of his lip to stifle his moaning, not sure how thin the office walls were and unwilling to let anyone in on what was happening inside. Though he was sure that the secretary was well aware of what was going on. Just how many times had this situation happened in here and with how many men? And why the fuck was he suddenly jealous?

His mental rambling was stifled by the feel of a hand wrapping about his cock and beginning to caress it in an up and down motion. The wolf demon merely growled; before he was letting his right hand reach down to return the favor to Sesshomaru, the other propping him up over the now moaning youkai. Amber eyes, glazed over and heavily hooded with lust looked up at him and Kouga could only grin before leaning in closer, his lips slowly and eagerly sampling a treat he would never get tired of.

When he was certain that Sesshomaru had been thoroughly kissed, he let his mouth wander; his lips gently pressed kisses alone a sharp jawline, before he was followed the curve down a delectable throat, where his teeth scraped the soft, pale skin. He felt Sesshomaru stiffen, obviously uncertain of having marks left behind on his person but Kouga only returned to gently kissing instead, though his mind was conjuring images of a small pattern of bruises over that pale neck. If he did that, he would be showing the entire world, every youkai and human alike, that this particular male was his.

He growled then, a deeper, louder sound that was powered by youki and his teeth descended, biting hard but not breaking skin. Sesshomaru was crying out then, and Kouga acted quickly, his hand shooting up to smother the sound so that it would not reverberate and give them away. The inukai beneath him could only writhe, scream muffled as he unwillingly released from the sudden shock of teeth against his neck, mixed with the delicious feel of Kouga’s hand pumping over his length. He was shuddering as he quieted, eyes unfocused as he was gently released and he could only whimper as his body settled into a post-orgasmic haze.

As blue eyes were soon hovering over him, Sesshomaru could only stare back before he realized the traces of red, the dilated pupils and the predatory look that was staring back at him. It had his heart racing and breath quickening, as well as his excitement building.

“I didn’t mean to have you make a mess all over your suit.” Kouga was saying in an apologetic tone.

Sesshomaru lifted himself to glance down at his suit and could only give a sound of irritation at the drying splotches of cum on his pants and suit jacket.

“It’s no matter. I have a change of clothes here.” He assured Koga, one hand beginning to remove his tie and unbutton his dress shirt while the other tried to push Kouga out of the way so he can stand. “This one can be dry-cleaned and I’m certain it won’t stain as long as I treat it with a stain remover soon. I believe I have a travel-sized container in my briefcase.”

His wrist was grabbed a hold of instead and easily pushed aside and he looked back to Kouga whose stare had honed in on him even more.

“Well, we can keep going then.” Kouga said, pulling Sesshomaru closer to him and capturing his lips in a short kiss. “We don’t have time to waste.”

“Nor do I have the time to waste before this suit is irreversibly rui-”

His retort was cut short by the shock of his pants being ripped away, quite literally and then before he could object to that his mouth was taken in a kiss that had him forgetting what he had been about to say.

He couldn’t stop the disappointed whine as Kouga pulled away and the okami-youkai only chuckled, grabbing the fancy hand-pump bottle he hoped was lotion that rested atop the desk.

“I’ll buy you a new suit.”

Sesshomaru couldn’t help the snort, his eyes throwing a glare back at the Alpha youkai as he leaned back onto his arms, legs spreading with his feet planted on his desk and his ass sliding closer to the edge for easier access.

“You couldn’t even begin to dream of affording a suit to replace this one.”

Kouga snorted himself in return, before he was reaching down with lotion slicked fingers to rub teasingly at Sesshomaru’s entrance as he leaned in closer.

“Fine then, I’ll take you shopping and you can buy it yourself.”

If the older youkai had a smart reply it was lost due to the sudden intake of breath he took as Kouga pushed a single finger into him, slowly working it in and out to help slick the way. His legs opened a bit wider to encourage him, lids sliding low as he began to softly moan. His moaning grew louder with each finger Kouga added; loud enough that Kouga decided to muffle the sounds with a kiss.

Tongues moved slickly against each other, Sesshomaru reaching a hand up to grab at Kouga’s ponytail, writhing and moving his hips to encourage the thrusting fingers. He was nearly yelping as said fingers began to tease at his prostate and he pulled back panting, eyes pleading with Kouga.

“Please fuck me.” He was murmuring, the wolf youkai only smiling down at him.

“Hard and fast?” He asked, Sesshomaru nodding eagerly.

Fingers were removed and Kouga was eagerly pressing the head of his penis against the prepared opening, hands gripping Sesshomaru’s hips and preparing to push in.

“Wait!” Sesshomaru was quickly spouting, hand pushing against Kouga’s chest. “What about a condom?”

“What!” Kouga snapped, eyebrows crashing together in a frown. “What the hell! We’ve been fucking without one since we first met!”

“I do not wish to have to spend the rest of the work day with cum leaking out of my ass!” Sesshomaru hissed back and Kouga heaved a sigh of frustration. Straightening he reached in to his pocket for his wallet, pulling it out and opening it to be met with one bill and no condom.

“Fuck.” He swore looking up to Sesshomaru who only rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have one.”

“Well you could have one too, ya know!” Kouga grumbled, throwing his wallet aside. “Just fuck it, I’ll pull out.”

“If you don’t I’ll-”

“I said I’ll pull out and that means I’ll pull out.” Kouga said taking his previous position again.

“So help me if-”

His threat turned into a moan, caused by Kouga swiftly pushing in, which was muffled by a kiss as it became too loud.

“Try and keep quiet.” Kouga warned him, hips slowly beginning to move so that the short bursts of sounds each careful thrust produced were stopped short by the hand covering Sesshomaru’s mouth. “Don’t want daddy to hear, do we?”

Sesshomaru would have shaken his head no if he hadn’t been flinging it back as Kouga began to speed up his thrust, thick cock thoroughly fucking his ass just as he had asked for it. Soon enough, he was being fucked hard enough that his heavy wooden desk was shifting back millimeter by millimeter.

His eyes were rolling closed as his prostate was assaulted, his arms propping him up higher so that he could push back wantonly against Kouga’s pistoning thrusts. Kouga’s eyes were taking in the delicious sight of a half-naked Sesshomaru arching in pleasure as his body was rocked by hard thrusts.

He let his hand fall away so he could hear as Sesshomaru’s wanton noises fell past parted lips. The older youkai was doing a good job of not getting too loud, but at this point in time, Kouga didn’t care who heard.

“Kouga. . .”

He was looking down to his friend’s older brother at the call of his name, reaching out to tangle his hand in flowing silver locks to pull Sesshomaru closer, teasing at a kiss he would only grant once he’d gotten what he wanted.

“What is it, babe? Something on your mind?”

“I want to cum. Please.” Sesshomaru was panting out between moans and gasps.

Kouga only grinned and pressed their lips together, tongue delving in for a taste of heaven. He let his hand release Sesshomaru’s hair to wrap around the strained and dripping cock, beginning to pump it at a teasing pace to counter his brutal pounding.

He chuckled as Sesshomaru gave more moans, arms lifting to wrap around the okami’s shoulders, legs wrapping around the younger youkai’s waist. He was so close . . . almost there.

And his desk phone was chirping to alert that the intercom was connecting.

“Tsukino-san, your father is calling from the conference room.” Rin’s voice came in a tad bit nervous, which she always was whenever the senior Tsukino was involved. “He insists you meet with him and the regional managers “

Sesshomaru sent a pleading look to Kouga, who growled in displeasure but slowed his thrusts down to give the older youkai a chance to be able to speak without screaming or moaning into the receiver, which he lifted to his ear.

“My conference is still in session, Rin.” He couldn’t help the breathless sound of his voice, as the slower drag of Kouga’s thrusts was a different stimulation and it was bringing him so close to the end.

“He’s being quite persistent and threatened to drag you in on his own if you-”

She was cut short by Sesshomaru’s gasp, the cause of it Kouga aiming his thrusts directly into his prostate

“Fine. I’m coming.” He told her; voice strained as he was trying to keep his moans at bay. It was getting harder, because Kouga was beginning to thrust faster again. And his hand was pumping his cock faster, too, while fingers traced up his chest to toy with one of his nipples. He couldn’t stop it. “Oh gods, I’m cumming!”

It was unintentional, but it was said before he could stop himself. Luckily, outside his door, a blushing Rin quickly hung up and returned their privacy. Cum shot free from his cock as Kouga continued to thrust at his prostate, grinning from ear to ear as he watched Sesshomaru become undone.

Gods above, he wanted to cum in the ass that was squeezing around him as Sesshomaru had an orgasm hard enough that his body was spasming. His thrusting was becoming sloppy and Kouga’s balls were drawing up, ready to release....and Sesshomaru began pushing him away.

“Pull out, you twit!” He was gasping, Kouga growling. “I can’t smell like your seed when I step into that conference room!”

Fuck! With much reluctance, Kouga did as he was told, not enjoying the loss of the tight, hot feeling around it. He pushed away from the desk to let Sesshomaru up, his hand reaching down to beginning stroking himself.

“You know, this is some bull- oh shit!”

His exclamation was due to Sesshomaru kneeling in front of him and pushing his hand out of the way, so that his mouth encased itself around the large cock. Kouga could only laugh in disbelief and bit his tongue to tell the older youkai that he had just let him go ass to mouth. The older youkai was a lot kinkier than he thought. His hands buried into Sesshomaru’s hair as his hips kept carefully thrusting, liking the sight of his cock slipping in and out of pouting lips. It had been so long since Sesshomaru had given him a blow job, he was gonna enjoy it for as long as it lasted. However, the way his balls were tightening, it wasn’t going to last long.

“Babe, I’m gonna cum.” He was groaning out, golden eyes looking up at him as Sesshomaru continued to move his mouth over Kouga’s cock. “Tell me where you want it.”

The moan around his member had him hissing and Sesshomaru slowly pulled off of his cock, tongue teasing at the head of his penis be giving it a kiss. His eyes stayed connected to Kouga’s as his hand lifted to begin pumping the wolf’s dick and he let his mouth fall open invitingly.

Kouga needed no further provocation, and he let his own hand take over, jerking himself off as the other tightened in Sesshomaru’s hair. The older youkai could only give pleading moans, his own hands grabbing at Kouga’s hips, tongue peeking out to toy with the glans of Kouga’s penis. It didn’t take long and with a growling moan, Kouga was cumming, emptying his cum into the waiting mouth. Some of it managed to coat Sesshomaru’s face but most of it hit its mark.

“Oh, fuck.” Kouga was panting as the last drops of his cum disappeared into the open mouth offered to him. He could only grin as he watched Sesshomaru swallow, before his lips were closing around the tip of his cock again, suckling gently to receive the last traces of what lazily leaked out. Once he was drained dry, his softening member was released, and Sesshomaru nuzzled at his member before slowly standing.

“What made you want to do that?” Kouga was asking, pulling Sesshomaru to him so that he could nuzzle and kiss at the older youkai’s neck. The inukai was humming contently, hands tucking Kouga’s cock away and refastening his pants.

“I like having your cum inside of me.” Sesshomaru was answering, his voice honest as opposed to trying to be sexy, which made it hotter to hear. “If it’s not going in my ass, it’s going down my throat. I never liked to see cum go to waste.”

“Damn you’re hot little slut.” Kouga growled out, before he was smashing his mouth with Sesshomaru’s, the taste of himself getting him aroused once again.

The sound of the intercom interrupted them and Rin’s nervous voice was coming through, again.

“I’m sorry to disturb you again, but your father is heading this way.”

Sesshomaru swore under his breath and rushed over to a door that opened up to a coat closet, where spare clothes were hanging. Kouga easily straightened out his own clothes and watch as Sesshomaru quickly divested himself of what remained of the first suit. He turned to Kouga as he pulled on his pants, watching as the okami walked closer.

“You should hide.” He was saying and Kouga sighed.

“What, you embarrassed by me?”

“I don’t have to explain myself, okami.” Sesshomaru evenly snapped, hands reaching for the clean dress shirt on the hanger.

“Grab the turtleneck.” Kouga told him, chin pointing at the deep red piece of clothing that also hung in the closet.

“It’s summer, which I assure is not the season for-”

His words stopped short as Kouga moved the door so that the mirror hanging on it reflected the large hickey that had formed on his neck where Kouga had bit him. Sesshomaru could only glare sharply at the wolf demon, who only shrugged and buried his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He allowed himself to smile as Sesshomaru turned away, replacing the dress shirt and removing the turtle neck to pull it over his head.

Once he was dressed, he was sprinting across to his private bathroom, rinsing out his mouth and quickly gargling with the conveniently placed mouthwash, followed by washing his face free of drying semen. His intercom buzzed again and Kouga made it there first, lifting the receiver to greet the young receptionist with a “yo”. Sesshomaru had moved quickly enough and snatched it away, pressing the button that put it on speakerphone.

“Tsukino-san-”

“Open the door, Sesshomaru.” Came a deep, even voice that had Kouga’s hackles rising. It was the voice of a very upset Alpha and it took everything in his power for Kouga to not growl in response.

Sesshomaru did, however, that was before he was pushing Kouga into his closet and slamming the door closed. Kouga only sighed, crossed his arms and waited. Sesshomaru was gonna owe him for this.

With the okami hidden away, Sesshomaru did one last run through of his office before he was rushing to the door, and then he was calmly unlocking it and pulling it open. His father stood just outside, amber eyes staring down at his son who bowed respectfully and invited him in.

He noticed the smell of scented candles burning and he carefully looked about the office as he entered. His eyes zeroed in on the desk, and he studied the papers and account books carefully before he was looking back to his son. Sesshomaru waited obediently, eyes cast down and head slightly bowed.

“Did you not have on a different suit?” His sire was asking him, and Sesshomaru nodded once.

“Yes, Chichiue.” Sesshomaru admitted, before his eyes were looking up at his father. “Through my own folly I got it stained during lunch.”

“A turtleneck? In summer?”

“It was all I had available.”

His father only hummed a sound of acknowledgment, hands clasping behind his back as his gaze studied his son further.

“It is quite unlike you to disobey my orders, Sesshomaru.” His father was saying, the tone disapproving. “I am aware that you do not agree with my decision to give Inuyasha a majority of my shares, but you will have no choice to accept it. So now I ask you, what could have possibly delayed you so long that I had to excuse myself so as to come and get you myself!”

Sesshomaru was bowing again, eyes lowering in submission. Even if he was an Alpha, his father was the Alpha and clan leader. He deserved obedience.

“A long-distance call from potential clients overseas. They insisted that I speak with them today, and I dared not refuse them in fear of losing their patronage.”

“They must be American.” His father sneered, before he was stepping closer to his eldest son. His hand clapped down on Sesshomaru’s shoulder, the younger inukai straightening and allowing his eyes to rise again. “If they lose interest, it is no great loss on our part. Now come, I wish to discuss some minor changes now that your brother is to be your partner in owning Nishi Incorporated.”

“Very well, Chichiue.”

And then they were leaving, gesturing that his son lead the way. As he left the office, his eyes looked back at the coat closet for a short while before he was finally leaving and closing the door behind him.

At the sound of it closing, Kouga was peeking out to check if the coast was clear. He scoffed to himself as he realized that he didn’t much enjoy being hidden away like a shameful secret, but he forced himself to shrug it off. Waiting at least a minute longer, he finally crossed to the door, stepping outside and greeting a red-faced Rin with a smile. He returned the wink she had given him earlier before waving goodbye and walking over to wait at Inuyasha’s cubicle for his friend.

“There you are.” Came a voice when he was halfway there. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Where the hell have you been!”

He turned to meet Inuyasha, whose face held a begrudged sneer and only snorted as his friend stopped in front of him.

“Saw a cute ass, followed it and fucked it.” It was half the truth, as Inuyasha knew when he was lying by now.

“Shut the fuck up! Who?” The hanyou was demanding and Kouga only laughed.

“The fuck I look like telling you? I don’t need you moving in on every fuck option I get. Don’t you have a girlfriend, as well as Miroku on the side? And you fucked Jakotsu last week. . . for the fifth time! And you don’t even like him!”

“Yeah, but shit he has a good ass on him. Annoying as fuck, though.” Inuyasha grumbled, leading Kouga to his cubicle where he grabbed his jacket. “Come on, let’s go grab a beer. My dad released me for the day. I don’t know what he’s smoking, but he’s decided to make me a partner with Sesshomaru, like I need the fucking headache.”

“Unappreciative asshole.” Kouga muttered and Inuyasha caught it, before giving his friend a warning growl. “Just come on, you rich dick. You’re buying.”

The two friends left for the elevators, lost in a small quarrel of their own to drone out the sounds of ringing phones. As they left, Kouga never noticed the pair of deep, amber eyes glaring at him as they watched him go.


	4. You're My Bitch

_Breaths mingled as the two panted heavily, skin slicked with sweat and bodies trembling after sharing their orgasms with each other. As teeth nipped at his pectorals Kouga couldn’t help but chuckle. He ground his hips, flagging penis moving within the tight ass that it was encased in, and he enjoyed the moan that escaped his lover’s lips. With a gentle tug to silver-colored locks, the okami-youkai had convinced Sesshomaru to bring his lips closer to his. They kissed then, Sesshomaru gasping into their locked lips as Kouga’s cock slipped out of his opening. He didn’t like feeling empty; he’d have to get Kouga in the mood again. Well, it’s not like it was going to be hard to do._

_As they broke apart, Kouga smiled up at the older demon, whose eyes sparkled with the unspoken message that round four was coming up._

_“Aren’t you a bit on the randy side today?” Kouga remarked, Sesshomaru scoffing and sitting up so that his ass rested squarely atop Kouga’s groin._

_“Please, as if you are not enjoying this, okami.”_

_Sesshomaru barely restrained a surprised yelp as he was tugged down again and turned over so that his back was pressed into the bed. His legs easily parted so that the younger demon aligned himself perfectly with the dog demon._

_“Damn right, I’m enjoying it.” Kouga murmured, while his lips were busy kissing at the skin of Sesshomaru’s neck._

_“Don’t you dare.” Sesshomaru was sternly warning at the feel of teeth against his skin. “I’m tired of wearing turtlenecks.”_

_Kouga could only chuckle at that, his head lifting so he could look down at the sated face, admiring the glow of a well-fucked demon. The pouting lips and near-drowsy eyes, the way Sesshomaru’s usually perfect hair was mussed from their romp. He looked beautiful._

_Kouga was situating himself so that he was lying by Sesshomaru’s side, eyes still locked on the inu-youkai that seemed oblivious to his staring. Or so Kouga thought, until Sesshomaru was frowning and his eyes glared to demand an explanation for it without having to ask._

_“I’m sorry.” Kouga apologized, ignoring Sesshomaru’s roll of his eyes, letting the older youkai lean in closer. “You’re just really hot, is all.”_

_“Hmm, yes, I know.” Sesshomaru’s voice was muffled, due to the fact that his mouth was busy leaving the marks he was so against on the okami’s skin. “But I’m secretly a narcissist, so do go on.”_

_“Secretly?” Kouga said with a snort and he was punished with a particularly hard bite to his nipple. “Ah! Careful! Jeeze, you’re gorgeous ok! Beautiful even.”_

_“And yet, I choose to spend so much time with an undeserving mongrel.” Sesshomaru offered, amber eyes gleaming up at Kouga, who playfully growled at the half-meant insult._

_“Yeah, a mongrel that knows how to keep that mouth of yours too busy screaming instead of giving smart ass remarks.”_

_Sesshomaru could only hum since the same mouth that had been threatened was taken in a kiss. When Kouga pulled back, Sesshomaru’s lips actually held a smirk which was quite infectious and had Kouga smiling himself._

_“You know.” Kouga started, a hand lifting to smooth Sesshomaru’s hair back into place. “If this was something different, I think I could fall in love with you.”_

_He realized his mistake as Sesshomaru’s impassive mask was on in an instant._

_“Don’t.” Was the single word and Kouga could only give a chuckle of disbelief._

_“Don’t what? I’m just saying that I could if this was a totally different scenario.” He insisted and then Sesshomaru was pushing him away. “What?”_

_“Don’t ruin a good thing, okami.” Sesshomaru was warning as he sat up, stopping as Kouga reached out to grab his arm. “I would like this to keep going for as long as it can.”_

_“Okay, so what exactly am I ruining?”_

_Sesshomaru merely groaned and was pulling away to stand from the bed, Kouga watching as the older youkai began to dress himself. His question was ignored however and he allowed himself to fall back against the bed, hands lifting to rub at his face as he let out a groan of frustration._

_“Can you answer the question?” Kouga asked, sitting up again and watching Sesshomaru now combing out his hair. “Sesshomaru!”_

_“Let it go, okami.” The older youkai finally answered, looking back the wolf demon through the mirror he was standing in front of._

_Kouga stood then, reaching for his jeans and pulling them on before he was walking to where Sesshomaru was now buttoning his shirt, and he grabbed the older demon by his arms, forcing him to turn and face him, blue eyes connecting with amber._

_“Okay, so tell me what do you think this is?” Kouga questioned voice low as he was trying to hold back his anger. Had he been reading things wrong or had he been getting ahead of himself? He was sure that they were surpassing the friends with benefits guidelines, but it would seem Sesshomaru had a different idea._

_“What this _**was**_ okami, was nothing more than a fling with some good fucks.” Sesshomaru answered, pulling his arm away and heading for his bedroom door. He opened it and waited patiently besides it, not having to motion that he wished Kouga to leave. “So, as you seem to be mistaken, I believe that we should stop.”  
He wasn’t sure why he was surprised to hear Sesshomaru say it and he had no idea when he had started to actually feel something for the cold-hearted bastard, but he had and he was surprised. He grit his teeth and picked up his shirt from the floor in one hand his shoes in the other, and then he headed for the door. His eyes glared back at calm amber, and he stopped just in front of the inukai, not wanting to leave just yet but certain that Sesshomaru would offer no explanation for what was transpiring._

_He wanted to say something, but he decided against it and merely threw his shirt on and left the room, going down the stairs that led into the hall. His jaw clenched tighter as the door closed and realized that the small chapter of his life that included a memorable time with one of the hottest demons he knew was now over. All because he allowed himself to think that the usually apathetic inukai would be open to a hypothetical statement._

_His cell phone rang and he sighed as he realized it was Inuyasha, the younger inukai had been spending a lot more time with Miroku, having convinced the man to leave his girlfriend for him. He answered halfheartedly and could only sigh at the request to get Jakotsu off of his back again. His eyes looked up the stairwell to the closed door of Sesshomaru’s room and he agreed. Maybe with his mind occupied with another warm body, his heart would let go of the ridiculous notion of falling in love._

xoxoxox

“How could he do this to me!” Huffed the dark-haired ningen on his arm, Kouga’s frown only setting further as they sat on a fancy couch that decorated the ballroom.

Watery, hurt-filled, brown eyes were looking up at him and Kouga only snorted and rolled his eyes. He had been screwing around with Jakotsu as a favor to Inuyasha, who at the moment was catering to a dolled-up Kagome. The inu-hanyou had invited him to this fancy party celebrating the successful handing over of Nishi Inc. from father to sons. Having Jakotsu be his plus one was a silent fuck you to the hanyou who barely even thanked him for occupying the human male’s time.

All he ever did was complain of how mean Inuyasha was for dumping him, how sexy Inuyasha was, or tell unwanted graphic tales of his fuck sessions with the hanyou. The best way to shut the man up was to fuck him, and Inuyasha wasn’t wrong, Jakotsu had one hell of an ass on him. However, his cock yearned for the tightness of another and blue eyes landed on the object of his genitals’ affection across the room. Sesshomaru stood side by side with a hanyou that Kouga had never seen but had heard of from Inuyasha. That was an old classmate of Sesshomaru’s. Inuyasha had tried to hook up with him, but had retracted the offer when the dark-haired spider hanyou insisted on being the top.

His jaw clenched so tight that his teeth creaked as his mind made up images of Sesshomaru beneath someone else. The mere thought of the inukai writhing and moaning while someone else’s cock buried deep within that luscious ass had his rage creeping closer to the tipping point.

And then golden eyes were looking up at him, and Kouga felt his anger dissipate. He only scoffed, making a show of looking away and looking down to the human by his side. Jakotsu was busy pouting; watching Inuyasha and Kagome slowly dancing to the song the live band was playing. He let his elbow nudge the dark-haired young man, and nodded in the direction of the dance floor when Jakotsu looked up at him.

“Wanna dance? I’m sure it’ll make Inuyasha jealous.” Not to mention he hoped Sesshomaru would be affected as well.

Jakotsu nodded eagerly, and then the two were standing and heading for the dance floor. Granted, as they began to dance, they realized they were the only male-male pair that was now dancing, but Kouga was never one to care if he stood out from the crowd and Jakotsu seemed to be giddy that the okami-youkai was actually acting as a date should.  
He felt when eyes burned on his back and he knew the intensity by now. Tactfully he slowly turned Jakotsu so that his blue eyes could look over the shorter human, now clinging to him with his head rested on Kouga’s chest as they swayed, and was not surprised to find Sesshomaru sending him a dangerous look. Sesshomaru’s obvious new dick-on-call was looking in his direction, too. Kouga merely raised his hand in a wave to greet the hanyou and purposely ignored the inukai.

“Hey, you think it’ll be fun to mess around in the bathroom?” Kouga whispered with a grin, and Jakotsu only giggled. “Or maybe we find the coat room?”

His eyes looked up as he began to nibble Jakotsu ear, enjoying as the smaller human man shivered and pressed closer to him and also enjoying the sight of a razor-sharp glare aimed in his direction. The champagne glass in Sesshomaru’s grip was soon nothing more than glass shards, and the few female demons who had been chatting him up yelped in shock. Kouga looked away just as Naraku turned to assess Sesshomaru’s hand and he caught Inuyasha giving him a look that was clearly asking, ‘What the fuck?’

He only shrugged before he was leading Jakotsu off, or he would have if he wasn’t suddenly cut short by the appearance of a body. Blue eyes chanced looking the demon in the eye and Kouga fought his lip from curling back in an aggressive display. Papa dog had made an appearance and Kouga knew better than to disrespect an Alpha in his own territory.

“And you must be the wolf.” Came the smooth, deep voice which had Kouga fighting with panting like if he were in heat or tensing himself for some sort of battle. He chose neither and merely bowed his head respectfully, making sure to not make direct eye contact again.

“You seem to have managed to capture my son’s attention.” He was saying then, Kouga raising a brow at that. Did he know about him and Sesshomaru?

“Well, I’m told I’m easy to get along with.” Kouga said, the hand of the arm not currently wrapped around Jakotsu’s waist was soon diving into his pants pocket. “I say it was inevitable that he’s taken a liking to me.”

“Indeed.” The older youkai stated as a single brow rose as he looked the wolf over. “It’s a shame that my son didn’t think to properly introduce us.”

“Well, allow me to take the initiative.” Kouga said, pulling his hands out of his pocket and his arm form around Jakotsu’s waist so that he could bow formally. “I’m Yamauchi Kouga. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tsukino-san.”

“Dad.”

“Father.”

The different titles for the man were said at the same time, both brothers having closed in and both seeming extremely nervous to find their father speaking with Kouga. Sesshomaru hid his nervousness better, though; Inuyasha wore his unease on his sleeve. What the hell was he nervous about?

“My sons, is there something the matter?” Tsukino-san was asking and Inuyasha laughed nervously while Sesshomaru composed himself. Wizened, golden eyes looked to his younger son, who was so obviously trying to ignore the red-faced human man next to him.

Wait. What was Jakotsu so flustered over?

“Inuyasha, it is quite ill-mannered of you to have waited so long to have introduced the rival you so boldly brag about overcoming.”

Inuyasha could only laugh nervously again, Kouga merely giving the hanyou a silent demand for an explanation later before looking back to his friend’s father.

“Hard to introduce you to people when you’re always away on business.” Inuyasha soon answered and his father was frowning down at him at the tone.

“Well, how about we keep the introductions going?” Kouga asked, trying to help Inuyasha avoid being reprimanded in front of a room full of stuffy rich people. “This is my date for the evening, Jakotsu.”

The elder youkai turned back to Kouga and the human next to him and Tsukino-san’s eyebrow was raising again, his hands clasping behind his back.

“Ah, yes. We’ve met before.” He calmly stated, Jakotsu blushing brighter and Inuyasha slapping a hand to his forehead in embarrassment. “Forgive me; it is hard to recognize you when your face isn’t hiding in my son’s lap.”

Kouga’s eyes widened almost comically and then he was trying his best not to laugh, which caused Inuyasha to glare at him with a promise of pain later for enjoying his discomfort.

“Thank you for the evening, Tsukino-sama.” Jakotsu was able to mumble out, voice small and obviously riddled with his uncertainty.

“Ok, we’ve gotta talk.” Inuyasha announced before he was dragging Jakotsu off. “I’ll be back.”

Kouga would have objected to his date being dragged away, especially since he had been planning to get some action somewhere in this manor if he could, but he was actually glad for the time alone. Or at least, he would be if he wasn’t now left under the scrutiny of twin pairs of golden eyes.

“Sesshomaru.” Kouga was looking to the younger inu-youkai as his father acknowledged his presence. “I presume you already know Inuyasha’s friend well?”

“You have no idea.” Kouga answered, blue eyes locked with Sesshomaru’s, whose face barely cracked as Kouga indiscreetly offered a way for the youkai to step up and out them.

“I know him well enough.” Sesshomaru answered. “He and Inuyasha are together more often than not. I have no need to fraternize with any of my brother’s acquaintances.”

“Is that so?” Tsukino-san was questioning and he was looking up as someone soon came up by his son’s side. “And this must be the young entrepreneur that you’ve invited as your guest tonight.”

“Kurosawa Naraku.” The hanyou was bowing as he introduced himself. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tsukino-san. I’m excited at the prospect that we may be doing business together soon.”

“Is that so?” The elder inukai was asking. “Well, Sesshomaru is not usually prone to bad judgment. I am certain that if he believes you to be worth investing in, then it must be to our advantage. If you’ll all excuse me, I’ve been avoiding the mayor’s wife all evening and she seems to be closing in. Sesshomaru, I’m confidant you’ll continue to be an efficient host in my absence. Gentlemen.”

He was nodding to the two, male youkai on either side of his son, before he was walking off and just in time. As he disappeared, the three watched a flustered and overdressed, even for this formal evening, woman huffing and puffing after him.

Naraku was chuckling at the display, before red eyes were turning back to the wolf demon, whose blue eyes were looking back at Sesshomaru. Beside him, Sesshomaru’s eyes were locked with the wolf demon’s and the tension was hard to ignore.

“You must be the infamous Kouga.” Naraku began, and the younger demon slowly turned his eyes to look at the dark-haired hanyou. “I hear you and Inuyasha are very close for having been in conflict with each other since you both entered university.”

“Naraku, was it?”

“That’s correct.”

“You fucking him?” Kouga asked, chin pointing at the now wide-eyed inukai. It wasn’t loud enough to be heard outside of their small circle, but it wasn’t quiet either.

Naraku could only blink for a second, not exactly sure that he had heard correctly.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m not one to beat around the bush.” Kouga said simply, blue eyes looking to Sesshomaru, who was stilled shocked and probably not certain if Kouga was actually being so blunt. “Are you and Sesshomaru fucking?”

“If we were, I don’t believe that’s any of your business.” Naraku answered him and Kouga grit his teeth hoping to reign in his jealous rage.

“Well, he gets bored easily, so enjoy it while you can.” He said to the hanyou before he was walking away. “Good night, gentleman. I should go find my date before Inuyasha has his way with him.”

He had been passing the table littered with appetizers and champagne as he said that, not so oblivious that Kagome was standing there. He smirked a bit as he heard the champagne glass breaking as it fell to the floor from loose fingers. Hey, call him an asshole, but if he was going to be in misery he was going to be damn sure to have some company.

xoxoxox.

Kouga handed the valet his ticket as he reached outside. He knew that Jakotsu would have a ride home; he had passed one of the bathrooms on the way out and could hear Jakotsu’s distinctive load moaning and dirty talk. The little human was one hell of a dirty talker when he was in the middle of getting plowed.  
Well, he was sure Inuyasha would have more than enough time to split between the two human males he was now sleeping with, as he was certain Kagome wasn’t going to stick around now that the hanyou’s unfaithfulness had been revealed.

The sound of an engine had him looking up and he frowned as a sleek black limo pulled up. He looked for the valet and his beat-up old car, but was instead yelping as he was grabbed suddenly from behind. The door was opened and he was none too gently pushed inside.

“Get in!” Were the accompanied words and once they were inside the door was slammed and the limo was taking off.

It took Kouga a moment or two before he righted himself, and when he had peeled his face away from the floor of the limo, he snarled as he turned with a dangerous growl to face his attacker. When he was met with the livid and yet placid face of one Sesshomaru, his snarl lessened and he could only roll his eyes as well as scoff.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Kouga questioned as he seated himself on the chair across from the inukai’s.

“I can ask you the same thing.” Came the even tone, but that was always dangerous when it came to Sesshomaru. “Was it your intention to try and ruin me? Are you so petty, okami?”

“Excuse me?” Kouga asked, frown fitted on his face. “You stop hooking up with me because I voiced a fucking thought and I’m petty? I noticed you were pretty quick to step in when I was talking to daddy. That the reason you put a stop to what we were doing? Daddy was closing in, right?”

“You’re in no position to question my decisions, okami.”

“Look, I have a fucking name, Sesshomaru and you better use it.” Kouga warned, growl bubbling up only half unintentionally.

He didn’t catch the shudder, but he did notice the almost uneven breathing before Sesshomaru was able to control it again. The spike in arousal was faint but distinct, as well. Kouga ignored it, still a bit pissed that he had been kidnapped to be scolded as if he were a child.

“So, does daddy know you came running after me?” Kouga asked him and Sesshomaru snorted.

“I did not run after you, oka . . . Kouga.” Their eyes connected as Sesshomaru corrected himself, Kouga’s frown relaxing a bit.

“So, that’s a no.” The wolf-demon answered, leaning back into the seat and hiding his hands in his pocket. “What about your boyfriend? You tell him you were going after your last booty call?”

“Naraku is not my boyfriend, though even if he were, I need not explain myself to the likes of you.”

“Oh, no?” Kouga said, eyebrows rising inquisitively. “So, you two just started fucking?”

“And what of you? I did not know you and my brother were accustomed to sharing each other’s exploits. Were you so desperate for affection that you succumbed to holding company with my brother’s secondary human whore?”

Kouga couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped him and it seemed to piss Sesshomaru off, if the narrowed glare and frowning brow was anything to go by.

“Holy shit.” Kouga chuckled after he had calmed a bit, blue yes looking to Sesshomaru. “I know I was trying to make you jealous but I didn’t think you’d actually react. What, your pride hurt that a human took your place? You don’t seem to care that you’re fucking someone else. What’s it to you if I’m sticking it to Inuyasha’s side candy?”

“Are you stupid, Kouga?” Sesshomaru hissed, obviously angered. “Do you truly believe I would allow myself to be taken by a lowly hanyou? You insult me.”  
Kouga could only snort.

“Well, fucking him or not, I could care less anymore. Just drop me back to my car so I can get my date and go home.”

“I forbid you from further associating yourself with the ningen whore.”

Kouga’s brows rose at that, his face fitted in confusion and he leaned in not exactly sure he had heard correctly.

“I’m sorry?” The wolf-youkai questioned. “Did you just actually _forbid_ me?”

“I am not prone to repeating myself but I see I must for your simpleton brain to comprehend what I am telling you. You will not fraternize with my brother’s human.”

“Or else what?” Kouga challenged. “In case you’ve forgotten, you called it quits with me. So, even if we had something going where your opinion mattered even a little bit, that’s no longer the case and you have no say in my personal life.”

He was then reaching for the button that let them speak to the driver but his hand was smacked out of the way, and he was pushed back into his seat by an angry and snarling inu-youkai. Kouga let himself be impressed for a split second before he was snarling himself and pushing back. That’s when the battle ensued. It wasn’t much of one, being that space was limited but the two youkai wrestled to overpower each other.

Kouga knew it was his loos as he found himself pinned to the floor of the limousine with a panting, half -growling, red-eyed inukai holding him down. Despite having allowed Kouga to take the lead of seme, it was obvious that Sesshomaru was a true Alpha and his strength overpowered the wolf’s by some degree. But he was older and experienced, so Kouga’s pride wasn’t as bruised as it could have been.

“Mark me, okami.” Sesshomaru was murmuring, eyes narrowed dangerously. “You will not go near that human, again.”

“Bite me!” Kouga barked back defiantly.

And then he was swearing as Sesshomaru accepted the challenge. Teeth clamped onto his left shoulder and bit through fabric and skin.

“You son of a bitch!” Kouga was swearing. “You actually bit me! You’re fucking insane!”

His loud objections were muffled as bloody lips closed over his and Kouga was stiffening momentarily as Sesshomaru kissed him. He wrenched his mouth away to glare up at the inukai, who was now panting and looking back at him with normal colored eyes that were drowned with obvious desire.

“You are _mine_, okami!” He hissed out, mouth lowering again to bite, kiss and suck at Kouga’s neck, hands releasing their hold of trapping Kouga to the floor to rip open his shirt.

“You crazy son of a bitch, this is a rented tux!” The wolf objected, hands reaching out to push the inukai away. “Would you back up for two fucking seconds!”

As he held Sesshomaru away at arm’s length for a bit the both of them panting, Kouga tried to wrap his brain around what the hell was going on. One minute the older demon was cold and distant, the next angry, and now he was acting like a deranged nymphomaniac.

“Okay. We need to get to the bottom of this, Sesshomaru. I’m kind of confused how one moment you’re telling me to get over myself and then you’re forbidding me to interact with other people, and now you’re damn near raping me.”

“It is not rape if you want it, okami.” Was all Sesshomaru said, before he was pushing Kouga’s arms asides and ripping his shirt off the rest of the way, ignoring the wolf-youkai’s objections. He was then opening his own, smirking as the younger demon seemed distracted by the exposure of his naked skin. “And I can tell you want it.”

Kouga forced himself out of the stupor the sight of Sesshomaru’s chiseled chest was dragging him into, and he growled as he reached up and grabbed the older youkai by the shoulder, using his hips to dislodge him, he succeeded on flipping Sesshomaru off of him. Soon, he was the one on top and it was a hell of a fight to keep the larger demon pinned.

“Alright, let’s get one thing straight.” Kouga began, once Sesshomaru had stopped struggling. “You need to make up you fucking mind! You want me and then you don’t want me, I can’t figure out how you think!”

“Okami-”

“My name is Kouga!” He blurted out, teeth bared as he hovered closer to demon beneath him. Sesshomaru visibly shuddered and Kouga felt his body react. He had to reign it in. “Not okami, not wolf, but Kouga. Got it?”

“Yes . . . Kouga.” Sesshomaru was panting, body writhing pleadingly against the one above him. “Please. . . Kouga.”

The breathless moan those last two words were spoken as broke him and Kouga’s lips went crashing down. Sesshomaru’s muffled moaning was encouragement as tongues warred and teeth nibbled at lips. Kouga was pulling back to hiss in delight as sharp claws dug into his skin hard enough to leave welts. Sesshomaru only chuckled before he was gasping as a hand fisted in his hair and arched his neck back, leaving it exposed and vulnerable, a victim to the sharp fangs that were now scraping over the sensitive skin. He shuddered then, claws scratching deeper and legs lifting to wrap around Kouga’s hips. His eyes slid closed as Kouga’s mouth licked and suckled every sensitive spot the wolf was well attuned to.

The older youkai opened his eyes to look up at blue eyes now hovering over him, his hand reaching up to pull at the remaining shreds of the okami’s shirt. Kouga let go of silver strands so that both hands could roughly unfasten Sesshomaru’s pants, the fabric ruined as over eager fingers pulled at it. Sesshomaru was too enticed by the building, inevitable activity they were going to be engaging in to care about his clothes. He eagerly lifted his hips as Kouga dragged his pants and underwear off in one shot.

Their lips were melding again, Sesshomaru’s hands returning the favor to Kouga’s suit pants, and dragging out the heavy cock, engorged and dripping with precum. He moaned hungrily into Kouga’s mouth, welcoming the forceful tongue into his mouth so that he could suck on it, hoping Kouga would get the hint.

He was nearly yelping in surprise as Kouga pulled away and dragged him off the seat they had managed to make their way back to. He was panting heavily as he found himself positioned with his head propped on the edge of the seat, laying on the floor as Kouga straddled him. The limo did not offer any sensible space for things to happen properly. He didn’t care, and if he had started to, he had stopped as a thick cock was soon hovering in front of his face. Red tinged golden eyes stared up hungrily into red-flecked blue and Sesshomaru gave a needy groan as his tongue peeked out to run over the head of the wolf-demon’s penis.

His hands slowly slid up the panted legs, mentally appreciating the muscles hidden underneath, and his hand carefully kneaded the well-toned ass as he reached it. His tongue was busy licking up and down the length of the heavy dick, Kouga’s eyes steadily watching him with approval and the obvious sense of dominance.

Sesshomaru could only gasp as Kouga’s hand grabbed the top of his head, gold-colored orbs meeting blue for an instant before Kouga was growling, that caused Sesshomaru to slide his eyes close with a groan as his body quivered at the aura of a dominant male increased with Kouga’s sexual need.

“Open.”

It was single word. Not loud, not rough, and as monotone as even Sesshomaru sounded when he was his usual self, but it was an order not to be ignored. Not that he wanted to disobey.

As the flared head pressed against his lips, Sesshomaru slowly parted them, his eyes dragging open so he could watch Kouga’s facial expression as his cock disappeared into in mouth. The okami let loose a mix between a growl and a groan, hand tightening onto the inukai’s hair as his dick was enveloped into a hot, moist cavern.

“Suck.”

Sesshomaru listened eagerly, cheeks working to grant the wish that had been asked of him. His tongue moved carefully over the underside of Kouga’s cock, enjoying the taste of precum still leaking out. He was soon losing his focus as he let his mouth work over the okami cock. That is until Kouga’s hips moved forward and the head of his penis pushed back too far, Sesshomaru gagged and tried to move back but the now near painful grip on his hair stopped him.

“You wanted it.” Kouga said, eyes gleaming down in wicked delight as Sesshomaru’s looked back at him in a mixture of confusion and renewed lust. “Now take it.”

Kouga’s hips began moving then and Sesshomaru could only give muffle objections at the dick now fucking his mouth. His hands tried to push on Kouga’s hips, but his efforts were thwarted. His left arm was soon trapped beneath Kouga right knee, his other pressed into the seat by Kouga’s left.

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Kouga grunted, his hips working his cock in and out of the now swollen lips. Sesshomaru wanted to object, but any sounds he made were muffled and he was too busy fighting the occasional gag reflex as his throat was assaulted by the head of Kouga’s cock. He should have felt humiliated, should have fought just a bit harder, or even let his youki give him the strength he knew he had to overthrow the younger demon, but he didn’t.

Instead, his half-hearted objections turned into wanton noises, his eyes connecting pleadingly with Kouga’s for more, as his body writhed. Kouga could only grin as he felt his orgasm building. As much as he wanted to cum in the sinful mouth and watch Sesshomaru swallow it all, he couldn’t.

His hand pulled Sesshomaru’s head onto his staff so that the older demon was gagging again, and he gave a chuckle as the demon beneath him fought against his hold. After a few more seconds of being sadistic, Kouga pulled out completely, grinning at the link of spittle connecting those fuckable lips to his cock. Sesshomaru was panting as he was finally given mercy, his chest rising and falling heavily. He wanted to say something in rebuttal to Kouga’s behavior, but he was instead crying out as he was roughly manhandled and maneuvered. His face was soon pressing against the floor of the limo and his ass was left high in the air. The hand that wasn’t pressing onto the back of his neck was pulling his shirt so that his arms were soon tangled in them behind his back.

“Still think you’re in charge here?” Kouga was soon asking him, and he could only whimper in answer as a hand smacked down heavily on his upturned ass. “Think you can call it quits and come back when you want?”

He whimpered again, body jumping as the hand slapped down on him again, his other ass cheek falling victim to the blow. He writhed and tried to pull his arms free, but claws dug threateningly against the skin of his neck and he stilled with a halfhearted growl. It turned into a cry as a smack to his ass fell again, this one harder than the last two.

“You think I’m just your bitch to answer to your beck and call!”

“Ah!” It was nearly a scream, his body jerking as Kouga slapped down on his ass again, surely leaving the skin red.

“Is that it, Sesshomaru!”

Smack.

“You think I’m your bitch!”

Smack!

“Answer me!”

“No!” Sesshomaru was crying out, back trying to arch away from the steady onslaught of torturous spanking to his posterior.

“I didn’t think so.” Kouga sniffed, his hand smacking down hard again, enjoying the shout escaping abused lips. He stopped then, caressing the now red skin of the tight ass beneath him. He traced the shape of his fingers the welts had raised as, before he was leaning in to lick over the inflamed skin. Sesshomaru only whimpered, drawn between pushing back to welcome the soothing or to pull away in resistance.

“We’re gonna set the record straight, Sesshomaru.” Kouga murmured as he straightened, the deep sound of his voice causing Sesshomaru to shudder. “You’re my bitch.”  
Muscles coiled and Sesshomaru growled, teeth bared as reflexive instincts kicked in.

“I am not!” He hissed out.

“That so?” Kouga asked, brow rising as he stared down at the bound youkai, who seemed to tense from the question.

“Fuck!” Sesshomaru had tried to hold it in, but the almost sobbed swear was caused by the thick cock suddenly ramming into him. It had hurt, gods had it hurt, but it hurt so damned good.

“Let’s prove it to you then.” Kouga growled out, before his hips began to move.

The pace from the start was brutal. Kouga’s cock was plowing in and out of the unprepared sheath and Sesshomaru had tried his best not to make any more sounds. It wasn’t going to happen. The cock working wonders inside him soon found his sweet spot and he was swearing and crying out like the bitch in heat he wouldn’t admit he was.

Kouga only chuckled as he watched Sesshomaru writhe and push back against him, his pelvis smacking hard against Sesshomaru’s blushing ass as he pushed his cock in and out of the forcefully stretched hole of the inukai’s ass.

“You still think you’re not my bitch?” Kouga was asking, Sesshomaru only able to respond in sobbing moans as the thrusts sped up, pushed deeper and slammed harder.

Kouga let go of his neck to pull on the hair he loved having his fingers in, arching Sesshomaru in a way that had to be uncomfortable for the inu-youkai. He leaned in closer, so that he could run his tongue teasingly over the shell of Sesshomaru’s ear, his thrusts never slowing and his vigor seeming to increase.

“You sure look like a bitch to me.” He whispered, teeth teasing the tip of the youkai’s ear. “How do you think daddy would feel if he knew you were being fucked like the little slut you are? You think he’d be happy to know you take wolf cock like a good little whore? Huh? Think he’d handle knowing his regal prince took a good fucking from me?”

Sesshomaru was too far gone to answer; he could barely hear the words being spoken into his ear as he was fucked into bliss so deep all he could do was feel. He could only sense his building orgasm, feel the harsh thrusts into his body and the sweaty skin pressed against him. Lost in a hedonistic haze, he could only nod and hope that whatever Kouga was asking him it would satisfy the wolf.

And he was so close. It was building deliciously slow. His moaning was halted and his body trembled, his balls ached while his cock strained. Kouga had to make him cum soon. He wanted to cum.

“Please.” It slipped out without much thought. “Please make me cum.”

Kouga could only chuckle and he stopped suddenly, pulling out and leaving Sesshomaru to whine loudly in objection. The okami only backed away, sitting back on the limo’s seats and looking down at Sesshomaru who followed him like a sex deprived pup.

“Show me how much you want it.” The okami-youkai softly demanded.

Sesshomaru needed no other direction. He was hastily climbing into Kouga’s lap, one hand guiding the younger youkai’s cock back inside, and the other balancing on the back of the seat behind Kouga’s head.

“Mmm.” Kouga hummed approvingly, hands gripping onto quivering thighs. “There’s a good bitch. Ride my cock.”

Sesshomaru took the cue and began lifting and dropping himself onto the thick dick. His eyes slide closed as he groaned in relief, enjoying the full feeling of Kouga’s member buried inside of him. And Kouga watched on entranced and satisfied as the silver haired inukai bounced in his lap. It was a pleasure to watch Sesshomaru ride him to his orgasms, not to mention a pleasure to feel his cock being squeezed by the wonderful tightness around it. He wouldn’t admit it out loud just yet, but he had missed the wanton inu-youkai. Watching him here now, unbound, uncaring, and desperate gave him a thrill that Kouga wanted to cherish for as long as he could.

His hands were soon reaching out; bring Sesshomaru’s face in closer so that he could press their lips together. The inu moaned into their kiss and Kouga took the advantage to dip his tongue in and stroke against the one found inside. He slowly pulled back, looking up at the wanton face as Sesshomaru continued to work himself to his orgasm. It was so damn hot.

“You close babe?” Kouga muttered.

“Yes.” Sesshomaru whimpered out with a desperate nod, bouncing faster and panting heavily.

Kouga could only smile and reach his hand out. He wrapped it about Sesshomaru’s length and steadily began to pump it, and the inukai erupted without warning.

“Oh, fuck!” Came the drawn-out moan, as Sesshomaru’s back arched and his body jerked as he came. Thick ropes of cum pumped free of his cock, which was still being fisted by Kouga’s hand.

The wolf demon only hissed as Sesshomaru’s body squeezed around him tightly and he swore under his breath as he tried not to cum himself. It took a few moments but Sesshomaru was soon coming down from his high, slumping forward onto Kouga, who could only chuckle and pet at his uke’s hair with his free, not cum stained hand.

“So, Sesshomaru, _are_ you my bitch?” He was asking again. He smiled not at the moan he received but at the nod that Sesshomaru offered him with his head leaning heavily against Kouga’s shoulder.

“Nice to see you’ve come around, babe.”

Sesshomaru was only humming before he was whining in objection as he was moved. He soon found himself sitting on the seats with his ass close to hanging over the edge. His legs were spread wide and pressed up and his hands reached instinctively to hold them against his chest, one under each knee.

His moans were automatic as Kouga started thrusting again, but this time at a more reasonable pace. His eyes lifted to lock with Kouga’s and he couldn’t help the wanton little whine as he pouted, lips begging, Kouga obliged and leaned in, their mouths locking instantly. His hands grabbed at Sesshomaru’s ass and lifted him a bit higher as he began to thrust with fervor. The inukai’s moaning, though muffled, became louder and Kouga knew he wasn’t far off.

He lasted for a few more minutes before his thrusting became erratic, the slapping of skin on skin becoming louder. Sesshomaru had pulled apart from the kiss to verbally encourage him and Kouga was soon tumbling over the edge.

With a loud roar his was slamming deep into Sesshomaru one last time, the inukai nearly shrieking at the movement but it melted into a moan. Kouga hips jerked as his balls emptied and Sesshomaru squirmed as he felt his bowels filled with the okami’s seed.

“Holy shit.” Kouga was gasping out, the words followed by a winded laugh of disbelief. “I’m still going.”

Sesshomaru only hummed, letting his legs go so that he could wrap them around Kouga and pull him closer, hands caressing a path up tense, muscled arms until he was able to warp them around broad shoulders.

“Good.” He murmured, hips grinding back onto Kouga, anal walls contracting deliberately to milk the youkai buried balls deep inside of him. “I want every last drop.”

“Fuck, I knew you were a cum slut.” Koga muttered quickly before his lips were locking with his lover’s.

It took several minutes before he finally slumped, completely tired with a satisfied Sesshomaru underneath him. When he finally pulled out, he had to wince at the sight of blood mixed in with the cum now dripping out of the well-used hole.

“Babe, I’m so sorry. Took it kind of far, huh?”

“You need not apologize.” Sesshomaru said, hands idly caressing his own chest and stomach. “I am not fragile. I am youkai. I will heal.”

Kouga could only snort, before he was quiet. And then he was uncomfortable, because now he had no idea what to say or do. His clothes were ruined, and now he would lose his deposit on the damned suit and have to pay full price for it. And, he had no idea where he was. His eyes looked out of the tinted window and were shocked to find that they had been driven out to a secluded spot overlooking the city. This was make-out point. He hadn’t been here since his first girlfriend.

He chuckled at the memory before he was looking back at Sesshomaru, who was watching him with eyes begging for more. He did have to admit the sight of the older youkai caressing himself, with legs spread wide and cum leaking out of his ass was one hell of a dirty sight that made his cock lift to attention again.

“You little shit.” He said with a chuckle. “You know how to get me to do what you want.”

Sesshomaru only hummed again, sitting up and sliding off the seat so that he was straddling Kouga again.

“I paid the driver to leave us out here until sunrise.” Sesshomaru murmured. “We have to make up for lost time.”

“I thought it was best that we end this?” Kouga was questioning, though it was in between the small kisses Sesshomaru was placing to his lips.

The older youkai only rolled his eyes at that, pulling back so that he could look Kouga in the eye.

“Even I am prone to making stupid decisions.” Was all he offered, before he was seductively grinding against Kouga’s responsive body. “Now, do not make one yourself by refusing me.”

“Okay.” Kouga agreed, a hand lifting to stop the lips descending for his. “But, I’m serious, Sesshomaru. You’re _mine_ and only mine. No more nookie from Naraku.”

“Are you dense, okami?” Sesshomaru said with a sneer of disgust. “I have already told you that he and I are not sleeping together. Naraku is a hanyou and he is not worthy of this Sesshomaru.”

Kouga only snorted but let Sesshomaru get his way and kissed the older youkai. He allowed Sesshomaru to push him back and was hissing as his cock, once again hard, was swallowed into the slick, warm depths of Sesshomaru.

“And you, Kouga, you do not get to humor yourself with my brother’s castaways.” Sesshomaru told him, body moving slowly over the length now buried in him again.  
Kouga could only nod and the older youkai hummed in satisfaction.

“And what about daddy?”

Golden eyes connected with blue and there was a long moment of silence before Sesshomaru spoke.

“We’ll deal with that later.” Was all he offered.

Kouga only shrugged and grabbed hold of moving hips to help pull the inu-youkai down onto his cock.

“Fair enough.” He said, Sesshomaru moaning as he angled to hit his prostate just right. “Now how about you show me how bad of a bitch you are.”

xoxox

Outside the driver only sighed as he watched the limo begin rocking again. He puffed on his cigarette before looking down at his wristwatch. It was only ten minutes to midnight. Sunrise was five hours away. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your reviews please.


	5. Work and Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, enjoy!

“Thank you for coming! Have a good night!”

As the last customer left for the night, Kouga gave a relieved sigh and wiped his hands on his apron. His mother was soon at the door placing the wooden slats into place so as to deter any after hour drifters from walking in.

“Please, allow a weary youkai a place to rest for a while and to receive some hot food after a hard day’s work.”

As his mother laughed softly, Kouga looked up to find his father slipping in, the man still dressed in his work clothes. The older wolf youkai greeted his mate and wife with a nuzzle to her cheek, which she barely made a show of thwarting it off, complaining about the film of dust clinging to him from the construction site.

“My son!” The man greeted boisterously, Kouga nodding in greeting before leaping over the counter and approaching the graying wolf youkai.

His father smiled as he pulled Kouga in for a hug, the younger of the two smiling broadly at the affection. It was odd that even at this age, getting this kind of attention from his parents made him feel ecstatic. His father nuzzled his hair affectionately, before he pulled away, turning to his wife who was smiling softly at the two males.

“Satomi, my dear, we must have sake with dinner tonight! I have good news.”

Satomi only sighed with a small shake of her head but went off to get the sake while Kouga only gave his father a curious glance.

“Over dinner, I’ll explain it all. I must wash up first.” He said with a chuckle, hand resting atop Kouga’s head reassuringly. “Set the table, son.”

Kouga only rolled his eyes and went off to do as he was bid and his father disappeared into the back of the kitchen. The man preferred to use the slop sink instead of going up to Kouga’s apartment, even though his son had told him countless times that it was perfectly alright.

It wasn’t long before the small family was gathered around one of the tables in the restaurant, dinner set in front of them and the trio eating quietly. Kouga was heartily eating the simple dinner of rice and grilled fish when his father cleared his throat, causing him to stop mid bite and look up at him.

“You’ll never guess who I ran into today.” The older youkai was saying, his wife refilling his cup with tea.

Kouga waited patiently knowing that his father would spit it out soon enough, so he continued eating, but was wary as to what could come out of the man’s mouth. He knew when his father had an agenda and it was obvious. He also knew by the way he was acting way too formal at the table that it concerned him.

“You remember my old friend, Yorozoku?” The question he directed to his wife, but Kouga stiffened anyway. Satomi only hummed to show she was still listening and her husband continued. “He and I ran into each other down at the train station. It was good to see him again; we reminisced of how Kouga and his granddaughter used to play together as children.”

“Ayame-chan?” Satomi said in delight, her face holding a happy smile. “How is she?”

“It would seem that his granddaughter has reached marrying age.”

And there it was.

Satomi was gasping as Kouga suddenly began choking on his food and quickly took to gently patting her son on the back, his father continued eating as if nothing was wrong. Once their son was calm, Satomi was settling in her seat again before looking to her husband.

“Masanori, dear, do go on.” She insisted, while Kouga gulped down his water.

“As I was saying, she has reached marrying age and Yorozoku is in search of a worthy suitor.”

“Okaasan, more water please.” Kouga blurted out, distracting his mother momentarily.

The woman obliged and Kouga stealthily glared at his father who merely frowned back at him. This was not going to be easy to get out of it would seem, if the stubborn set in Masanori’s brow was anything to go by.

“Ayame-chan was such a pretty child.” His mother gushed as she poured both father and son water, before she was giggling and smiling back at her husband. “Remember when Kouga boldly stated that he would marry her after protecting her from a bully?”

“And I also said I would be a superhero, but I was a kid and kids say dumb things that they don’t mean.”

“Nonetheless, you are of an age now Kouga where you should be thinking about such things.” Masanori told him, focusing again on his dinner. “Your mother and I were married around your age. We just want what’s best for you.”

“Well, I think what’s best is if I live my life and marry who I want when I want.”

Satomi only gently smiled at her son, before she was looking to her husband, who seemed unhappy with Kouga’s words. She merely reached out and rested a hand on his, which oddly enough calmed him immensely.

“Kouga, I’m sure your father had only your best interests at heart.” Satomi began, looking back to her son who seemed exasperated. “Perhaps we should invite Yorozoku and Ayame over for tea on Saturday. It would be nice to catch up.”

“I have plans.” Kouga blurted out, resting his empty bowl down on the table. “But I’m sure you two can be good hosts without me. Excuse me.”

“Kouga!”

He stopped just as he started to stand, blue eyes looking at his sire who didn’t seem angry but still wasn’t happy.

“What could possibly be more important than this?” He asked, Kouga rolling his eyes and standing up fully. “This is your future. You’re getting older now; you can’t live a bachelor’s life up in that apartment forever.”

“Who said I was a bachelor?”

That drew silence and Kouga swore under his breath as he realized what he had uttered. He peeked back at his parents, his father shocked and his mother’s face brightened with joy. Damn.

“Oh my.” His mother breathed out, standing to cross to her son and holding him by his face. “My son has a secret lover.”

Kouga gently detached himself from her, but soon found himself crushed in his father’s embrace, the youkai laughing heartily. The younger ookami struggled to be released and when he was, he was slapped heavily on the back.

“You rascal!” His father boomed with laughter. “Hiding her away from us are you?”

Satomi urged her husband to calm down and soon they were both smiling back at Kouga, who was still wheezing from his father’s lung-crushing hug.

“Dear, when do we get to meet her?” Satomi questioned, her eager joy more subdued than her husband’s. “You don’t think it right that we haven’t met her yet, do you?”  
Kouga sighed, finally breathing normally again before he was rubbing the back of his neck.

“You guys, come on, don’t hound me on this.”

“Fine, fine.” Masanori waved it aside. “I’ll just let Yorozoku know that nothing is official. Now, on to other news, of course. I have a job for you if you’re interested. There’s a new building being constructed by some big shot business types. We can use the extra hands.”

Kouga mulled it over. It’s not like he paid bills, as his apartment’s rent was paid for under the lease for the restaurant. However, it would be nice to have some pocket money as opposed to depending on when he helped out at the noodle shop.

“Why not?” He said, his father nodding. “When do I start?”

“Monday.”

“Fine. You meet me here and we’ll drive to work together.” Kouga said, beginning to clear away the dishes. “You two get out of here so you don’t miss the last bus.”

Satomi smiled and went to him, placing a kiss on his cheek, and his father nuzzled him affectionately before ruffling his hair. He objected lightheartedly, but smiled, tail wagging as his parents smothered him with affection.

“But we’re still having tea with Ayame-chan.” His mother called out as they left. “Have a good night, Kouga.”

As he wished them goodnight, they left and he locked up behind them. It didn’t take him long to clean up and when he was done, he was turning off the lights and heading up to his small apartment. He flopped down on his bed and reached for the remote, ready to watch some anime until he fell asleep, but his phone rang.

As he reached for it and looked down at the screen, his grin was unstoppable as he read the kanji for Sesshomaru’s name. He answered and pressed it to his ear, smile broad.

“Hey, babe, you miss me?”

xoxoxox

The rest of the week had passed quickly enough and Saturday Kouga’s family welcomed their guests humbly. Ayame had blushed the entire time, eyes peeking at Kouga shyly as she sat beside her grandfather.

She had grown up into a pretty, young woman but Kouga still wasn’t interested. They had been left alone to catch up on their own and it had been a bit awkward, but soon, with a few jokes from Kouga the two were able to relax.

Until the inevitable reason for the visit popped up. That had Kouga carefully declining but thankfully, Ayame understood. The rest of the visit went well and when they left, it was under the mutual understanding that Kouga would not begin formal courting.

After that, he had spent the rest of the weekend with Inuyasha, trying to comfort the bastard. Miroku had dumped him, since the idiot was still messing around with Jakotsu. Though, it was Miroku walking in on Inuyasha and the other human’s brother, Bankotsu that had gotten the inu-hanyou dumped.

The honest truth was that Kouga didn’t think the bastard needed comforting, but Inuyasha seemed genuinely hurt. When he had shown up at the apartment, it looked as if the dummy hadn’t been doing anything but moping and hiding away in his room.

Well, being a friend, his duty was to get him back on his feet. Which, luckily enough, he was able to do that but Inuyasha still seemed a bit detached. His loud, cocky, boisterousness was subdued and he barely engaged in their usual back and forth.

He had only advised the hanyou that if apologize and begged Miroku for forgiveness if he hoped to get him back. And he knew Inuyasha wanted him back. He had merely shrugged off disappointment when Kagome broke up with him but now that Miroku had dropped him, it seemed that Inuyasha had no reason to go on. It was kind of sad, really.

“Kouga, we’re too high up for you to not be paying attention.”

At his father’s call, Kouga snapped out of his thoughts.

He merely shrugged at his father, before he returned to his work. Welding together metal pipes that would connect the water system to the new building he and his fellow construction workers were building by hand. His father was now helping a man saw some wooden boards into the proper sized pieces for paneling and he felt content with the sound of hard work surrounding him.

Well, he wasn’t excited about it, but he couldn’t complain. Inuyasha had gotten a summer job and now he had a steady one as well. It was hard work; the kind that left him sore and dirty at the end of the day, but he liked it.

“Heads up, the suits are coming through!” A man announced jokingly, several chuckles following after his exclamation.

Kouga paused in his welding to look up as the freight elevator came to a stop on the unfinished floor, a group of well to do business men marching out and onto the construction site. His eyes caught a familiar sight and he couldn’t help the grin behind the face shield he was wearing. Silver hair flowed flawlessly as Sesshomaru walked amongst the stuffy C.E.O. types, his eyes unfocused even though he was nodding in response to his colleagues’ words.

Their eyes connected as Sesshomaru reached his work station and Kouga lifted his guard to reveal his face, the older demon’s eyes narrowing momentarily before slyly looking away. So, Sesshomaru hadn’t expected to see him here.

“It is odd to see you again.”

He froze at that voice and slowly turned to look back at none other than Tsukino Touga.

“And here of all places. I did not know you were under my employ. Kouga, was it?”

“Tsukino-san.” Kouga greeted respectfully.

“Well, it’s good to see that Inuyasha has a friend who knows the meaning of hard work.” He said with a soft smile, before looking back over his shoulder. Kouga followed his eyes and saw Inuyasha sulking back in the elevator, distracted by a hand-held game system. “I’d be so lucky if your work ethic were to rub off on him.”

“Otousan.”

They both looked up as Touga was called and the Alpha Inu-youkai smiled at his eldest son.

“What is it, Sesshomaru?”

“The foreman has some last minute blueprint changes that he’d like to consult with you on.” He told his father, who raised a brow at that.

“I am hardly the owner of this company anymore.” He reminded his son, who merely gave a nearly inaudible sigh. “I believe you and your brother are who he should be discussing these things with.”

“Yes, but this is your project. I find it improper to intrude on the work you started.”

Touga sighed and straightened his suit jacket.

“Very well, but that leaves you the responsibility of dealing with Inuyasha.”

Sesshomaru merely nodded and Touga excused himself before walking off. Kouga watched the head of the Tsukino family disappear before he was looking back to Sesshomaru, who was watching Inuyasha in the freight elevator. Kouga turned to watch him as well, not exactly sure what Sesshomaru had in store for his younger brother.

“So.” He started off, still watching Inuyasha, who had finally exited the elevator and was aimlessly wandering away in the opposite direction. “Should I be surprised that your fami-“  
His words turned in to an odd sort of half yelp, half gasp as he was suddenly pushed backwards. He caught himself stumbling until his back was slamming into the metal inner wall off a portable shed-like structure for some of the bigger hand tools.

“Sesshomaru, what the fu-“

Lips crushing against his cut him off and his body automatically responded, his hand grabbing onto familiar hips and his tongue meeting a familiar tongue. Sesshomaru’s hands were grabbing at his ass and he could only moan into their kiss, breathing heavy as they pulled apart to gasp for air and then dived in again.

He was growling as he pushed Sesshomaru onto a storage table, his mouth biting, sucking and licking at the pale, smooth skin of the inukai’s neck. Sesshomaru was panting, small, almost inaudible moans escaping kiss-swollen lips as his hands reached down for Kouga’s zipper of his jeans.

The Ookami-youkai was doing the same; a wicked laugh escaping his lips as he traced the shell of Sesshomaru’s ear.

“You’re getting braver and bolder, huh?”

Sesshomaru was gasping quietly as he was easily handled so that he found himself leaning over the table, his pants pulled down enough to expose his ass, which he pushed back against the thick, already dripping cock behind him.

Kouga growled again, grabbing Sesshomaru under the chin and arching him back so that the inukai under him moaned quietly in protest. Then he was moaning in a pleading tone as Kouga rubbed his manhood over the crack of his ass, teasing him unmercifully.

“Please.”

That was all he wanted to hear.

Kouga clenched his jaw as to not groan as his cock delved into the tight, warmth depths of Sesshomaru’s ass, the hand cupping the inukai’s chin moving to cover the cry that spilled out of his lover’s mouth.

“You have to be quiet, babe.” He whispered into Sesshomaru’s ears, his hips snapping forward as he slowly but forcefully fucked him. “You get too loud and daddy will find us.”

Clawed hands scratched at the table and his moans were muffled, but Sesshomaru eagerly pushed back as he and Kouga fucked each other slow and steady in the small storage area. And then the pace quickened, the muffled moans would have been louder if his mouth wasn’t covered and Sesshomaru was arching back further, pushing back harder.

Kouga came first, growling out a swear but muffling in Sesshomaru’s shoulder, his hips slowing as he emptied himself into his lover, whose muffled whine was hard to ignore.

“I’m sorry, babe.” He said in reference to the fact the older youkai had not cum; that and he had disregarded the usual rule that he not cum in him when there was no available place to shower right afterwards.

His removed his hand from over Sesshomaru’s mouth as he pulled out, and the golden-eyed youkai looked over his shoulder at him, obviously a bit upset.

“Don’t worry. I can fix it.” Kouga promised, Sesshomaru merely rolling his eyes. “Just try and stay as quiet as you can.”

“I don’t see how you – ooooooh!”

His biting retort had melted into a moan as Kouga had suddenly knelt behind him, parted his cheeks and dipped his tongue into his leaking hole. His eyes were drooping and his head flew back as he wanted to release an appreciative moan, but he quickly covered his mouth.

Kouga’s tongue was very skilled at what it was doing. It always had been and Sesshomaru really liked it when the wolf demon tongued and teased his ass. His gasp was loud, even behind his hand as Kouga’s face pressed closer, which meant his tongue went deeper.

The shuddering that hit his body was unavoidable and Sesshomaru felt it coming, but had no free hands to help milk it out of him. One hand was keeping him steady on shaky legs, gripping the table for dear life, the other keeping his wanton, slutty noises from being heard by the surrounding people at the construction site.

Luckily, Kouga knew the signs all too well, and one of his hands snaked around and grabbed his weeping cock, steadily and skillfully rubbing and pulling. It hit hard and Sesshomaru’s muffled scream was still pretty loud. His body shook as he came, ropes of semen shooting out onto the floor and dribbling onto Kouga’s hand.

When Sesshomaru had finally calmed, Kouga finally pulled away with an appreciative nibble to a firm globe before he was standing, his arms wrapping about Sesshomaru from behind to support him. He was careful not let his semen covered hand stain the taller demon’s clothes and he chuckled lightly as Sesshomaru panted and whimpered, winded and wonderfully sated.

“Told you I’d take care of it.”

“My father-”

“Still busy. I can hear him talking to the foreman. And Inuyasha’s still wandering around; I hear his game system.”

Maybe it was the ringing and blood pounding in his ears, but Sesshomaru couldn’t hear that, and so he merely nodded. Kouga and he helped each other fix the other’s clothes before Kouga was pulling the Inu-youkai in for a kiss.

“Better get back out there before daddy realizes you’re missing.” Kouga murmured and Sesshomaru merely scoffed before pulling the wolf in for another short make-out session.

Eventually they pulled away from each before carefully leaving the storage area, a couple of minutes apart, so that no one would be suspicious. As he left the toolshed, with a new attachment for the blowtorch he had been using earlier, Kouga watched as Sesshomaru had rejoined his father, standing where the wind wouldn’t blow his scent in the elder youkai’s direction.

He gave a chuckle before walking to his station where his father was waiting for him, arms crossed and frowning.

“Where have you been?” Masanori asked gruffly and Kouga merely shrugged and held up the apparatus.

“Needed this.” Was all he said, before beginning to attach it. “Went and got it.”

His father’s eyes narrowed, but he eventually merely nodded and uncrossed his arms.

“Don’t mess this up, I had to pull a lot of strings to get you this job.” Was all his father said, before tapping him on the shoulder and walking off. “And we can’t look lazy when the owners are walking the site.”

“Got it.” He said with a nod, watching his father walk off. As he tried to get back to work, he was stopped by a nudge to his shoulder.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?”

He looked to Inuyasha, who had finally gotten bored and caught sight of his best friend. He leaned on the workstation as he crossed his arms, waiting for Kouga to answer his question.

“What does it look like, dumbass? I’m working.”

Inuyasha scoffed and Kouga ignored him, turning back to his work. It meant he didn’t see Inuyasha leaning in to sniff the air around him.

“Oh come the fuck on!” The hanyou exclaimed, Kouga looking back at him with a confused face. “You’re getting ass here, too!”

The crooked grin was hard to stop and Kouga merely hid it by lowering his face shield. It felt good to be the one getting ass for a change.


	6. All Good Things Must Come To An End

Kouga hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as sharp nails clawed at his back as the body beneath him hit a climax so hard it was shaking with spasms. Kouga chuckled, proud to see that he still had the ability to make his lover cum so hard. The loud moans and gasps escaping swollen lips tempted Kouga to lean in and capture them; drinking up the wanton moans and enjoying the desperate attempt to kiss back. His hips began pistoning again, his cock still hard though having released, and the body beneath him whimpered half-heartedly in objections.

“No more.” The words were muffled, as Kouga’s partner refused to break their kiss. Kouga did it for them, merely laughing softly as he moved so that he was parting still trembling legs, beginning to drive himself into the pliant body.

“Once more.” He groaned out, the sheath around his cock having tightened in reluctant anticipation. “You know you want it.”

He aimed and struck, and a back arched, legs wrapping about him to pull him tighter and Kouga grinned.

“Yes, more.”

“Say it again, babe.”’

“More!” Hips were working to push back against him, and Kouga moved his hands to hold onto striped hips, the marks natural and raised welts left by Kouga’s claws. “Fuck me! Harder!”

The coupling lasted longer than he expected, the two changing positions twice, to where Kouga now knelt with his lover atop him, eagerly bouncing in his lap, arms wrapped around Kouga’s neck. Eager hands grasped and scratched, lips melded together so that their moans were muffled. The hands on striped hips urged them to bounce hard, move faster, and Sesshomaru obliged the wolf beneath him growling as sharp teeth teased the milky, smooth skin of an arched neck.

“Kouga. . .” The moaned call of his name trailed off and Kouga knew exactly what it meant.

One of his hands lowered to wrap around the inukai’s member and his lips kissed their way to a pointed ear.

“Cum for me, babe.”

And Sesshomaru did as requested, his eyes rolling closed as his body arched back and he released over both their stomachs and Kouga’s hand. The wolf grinned, before he was pulling the trembling body close, biting the skin of Sesshomaru’s shoulder as he released again into the willing body.

As they slowly came down from their post-coital haze, Kouga smiled gently as shaking limbs tightened around him and he lifted his head to look down into hazy, half-lidded eyes. Sesshomaru’s face was flushed with the look of someone who had been well fucked and it was such a good look for him.

“Every time I look at you, I want to keep fucking you.” The okami youkai muttered and Sesshomaru gave a sultry chuckle.

“I’m actually sore.” He said, resting his head onto Kouga’s shoulder. “Or else I’d take you up on that.”

Kouga laughed, lifting Sesshomaru’s head so that he could kiss him; this time slow and sensual. The ring of his cell phone had him pulling away with a soft swear and he was maneuvering so that he was standing, Sesshomaru snorting as he was lifted so that Kouga’s softening length was still inside him as he was carried across the room to where his jeans had been discarded.

“It’s too cozy in your ass to pull out yet.” Kouga said with a grin and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, before gently pushing at Kouga.

The younger youkai obliged and slipped out, before letting Sesshomaru stand on his own two feet. He was wobbly at first, which had Kouga grinning wider before he was reaching for his jeans and into his pocket for his phone.

“Yo.” He was answering, watching Sesshomaru’s ass as the demon walked back to the bed.

_“Dude. I’m hungry. Can you hook me up with some free food?”_

“Why the hell can’t you just buy your own food, you rich son of a bitch?” Kouga answered back with a sneer even though he knew Inuyasha couldn’t see him.

_“Because your mom’s cooking is awesome and you know ramen is my favorite, now get your ass downstairs. I’m fucking starving.”_

Shit, Inuyasha was at his place. Which meant the dolt never recognized his car in the parking lot, which was just as well, that meant not having to explain why Kouga was there and not hanging out with the hanyou.

“I’m not home.”

_“What? Where the hell are you?_

“At a friend’s.”

_“Oh great, you’re having sex again._” Inuyasha said in a deflated tone. _“When the hell did we switch to where you’re the one fucking and I’m the sad loser with blue balls?”_

“When your dick decided to be all-access for any and everything with a dick, pussy, and/or tight ass. I’ll be there soon. My mom will be glad to feed you until I get there.”

Inuyasha agreed and hung up and he looked over to the bed where Sesshomaru was lying on his stomach across the width of the bed golden eyes staring back at him in obvious disapproval. First redressing in his boxers and jeans, he carefully made his way over to the bed, Sesshomaru turning onto his side and lifting himself up a bit to meet the kiss, his free hand tangling in the loose ebony locks of Kouga’s hair.

“I’ll be back.” Kouga said as he pulled away, hissing bit as the hand in his hair tightened suddenly.

“I have no doubts that you will return, okami.” Sesshomaru said with a warning tone. “Because if you were to unnecessarily prolong my waiting, then I will have to be sure you receive adequate punishment.”

“Ah, you got new bondage material.” Kouga figured out and Sesshomaru offered him a playful and yet dangerous smirk. “Horny little slut.”

Their mouths met in a heated kiss for a brief moment and Kouga pulled back with a grin, his hand carefully removing Sesshomaru’s from his hair.

“You can have your way with me later. I gotta go deal with your brother.”

Sesshomaru merely snorted and returned to lying on the bed, watching Kouga finish dressing.

“The attention he needs from you now that he no longer has his ningen whore is problematic. I do not approve of the pairing but you must see to it that he is occupied with the ningen’s company, again.”

“Oh, so when it keeps my dick up your ass, that’s when you’re ok with Inuyasha dating a human?” Kouga asked with a teasing smile and Sesshomaru ignored him and situated himself for a nap.

“You are boring me, okami.”

“Brat.” Kouga chuckled as he pulled on his shirt and pocketed his phone and keys. “I’ll see you later.”

“Sooner than later is preferred.” Came Sesshomaru’s voice after him as he left, and he could only smile with a shake of his head as he left and headed down the stairs. He had expected the older youkai to be possessive, and he was enjoying it a lot.

He was out the apartment and waiting for the elevator soon enough, whistling to himself as he waited and trying to guess what kind of bindings Sesshomaru had invested in. The S&M streak the inu-youkai possessed was hot as all hell. When they played with ropes and toys, it was some of the best sex sessions the two shared. He tried to calm himself down as he was getting hard at the thought and didn’t need random passersby catching his hard on.

The elevator ding thankfully distracted him from his thoughts and Kouga prepared to walk in as the doors opened, but a chill took over him as golden eyes narrowed on him from inside the car.

“Kouga.” He was greeted and he silently gulped. “What a surprise.”

“Tsukino-san.”

Papa dog sauntered out of the elevator, his eyes never leaving the okami’s and Kouga nervously laughed as he offered the older demon a respectful bow. It was his luck that he ran into the Alpha male out here. Luckily it hadn’t been in the apartment. He wondered if the older demon had a lousy sense of smell like Inuyasha.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Uh, yeah, I came for Inuyasha, but he’s not home.”

“Come now, I’m sure Sesshomaru is good company.”

Kouga could only offer a nervous smile, as sharp golden eyes stared back at him and he shrugged, before inching into the elevator.

“Yeah, well, I’m sure he is, but I was looking for Inuyasha. We have some stuff to do and I better go and meet him.”

Touga merely nodded, those eyes never looking away from the younger youkai, who was trying to will the elevator door closed with his mind.

“Well, I won’t keep you.” The silver-haired youkai said, his eyes locked on blue, holding him in his stare.

Kouga merely nodded, pushing the button that would take the elevator to the lobby. When the doors closed, he sighed in relief, because it was finally when those harsh, golden eyes were not narrowed on him. The head of the Tsukino family was making him more nervous as of late, and he had reason to suspect that he was closing in. He hadn’t been scared before, as he had often threatened Sesshomaru to reveal their trysts to the Alpha male. However, it took him some time to realize that if they were found out, and Papa Dog disapproved, Sesshomaru was too much of an obedient son to stand up to him. He loathed to admit, well not really but he didn’t like to think about too much, he was actually developing feelings more than lust. It would hurt him this time around if he lost Sesshomaru.

As he reached the parking lot he let his thoughts go and headed for his car. He could deal with this at another time. For now, he had to head home and make sure Inuyasha didn’t convince his mom to feed him everything in the restaurant.

xoxoxox

Sesshomaru exited the bathroom, having decided he needed a shower before falling asleep, his hands drying his hair with a towel. He made his way back to the stairs leading to his bedroom and slowly climbed them, enjoying the very recent memory of events passed as he got closer to his room. He nearly stumbled as he saw his door open, and he frowned momentarily, before setting an impassive mask to his face.

The last few steps had him seeing into his room and his eyes zoned in on the older inu-youkai standing in the center of his room, hands clasped behind his back as he seemed to be staring at Sesshomaru’s bed.

“Otousan.”

Touga looked over his shoulder at the greeting and he slowly turned to Sesshomaru, who stood looking back at him dressed only in a towel. He turned to face him, one hand motioning to the robe hanging on a hook beside the door, and Sesshomaru nodded and dressed in it.

“Sesshomaru. How have you been?”

“Well.” He answered obediently, taking his used towels to the hamper in his walk in closet, before returning to his father. “May I inquire as to why you’re here?”

Touga nodded once and cleared his throat before he slowly walked closer to his son.

“I just thought you should know that the news of my passing on the company to you and your brother has been received positively. In fact, it was so successful the projection for next quarter’s gains are quite good.”

“Is that so?” His son was questioning. “How very fortunate for us.”

“Yes, I agree.” Touga said, his hands clasping behind his back. “It fills me with pride to see the positive acceptance you and your brother have received. Well, you more so than your brother, but Inuyasha is still young and he can be taught.”

Sesshomaru merely nodded, placid eyes watching as his father began to slowly pace back and forth, his brows fitted with the well-known look that he recognized. His father was plotting something, he could feel it in his bones and he had a feeling he wouldn’t like it. 

“Inuyasha’s youth can be overlooked, but you; you’re of an age my son.”

“An age for what, Otousan?”

The Alpha inu-youkai stopped to look at his eldest son, turning to him a face set in a serious mask.

“For marriage, Sesshomaru.”

It was his luck that he was damned skilled at hiding his true reaction. It had suddenly felt like he had been hit in the gut at the words, and it took his entire strength to keep his breathing regular. He had always known that this inevitable conversation would be coming but _now_? His father wanted to discuss marriage _now_?

“Otousan, I’m not sure-”

“You don’t have to be.” The older inukai interrupted him, taking a step closer to his offspring. “I am certain that you are of an age to be married and besides, if you are to remain a bachelor too long, it might hurt the company’s image.”

“Otousan-“

“Sesshomaru.” The flat, emotionless tone was a contradiction within itself. It held within it hidden anger and a warning that there was no room for argument. The younger demon backed down obediently and made himself bow his head submissively.

“Yes, Otousan.”

“Very good.” Touga said with a satisfied nod, before he was looking down at his wristwatch. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m running late for an important business meeting involving a potential investment. We’ll discuss this further at another time.”

“Yes, Otousan.” The response was becoming monotonous and automatic but Touga ignored it all the same.

“Very good. I’ll call you when I’ve found some potential matches.” He touched Sesshomaru on the shoulder as he left, his son not even bothering to turn and look at him. “You’ll see soon enough that this is the best thing for you. “

“Yes, Otousan.”

With a nod, his father was gone. Sesshomaru didn’t move from where he stood, even long after he heard the apartment door open and close with his father leaving. He stood staring at the bed his father had been observing when he had found him in the room. It was pristine and made with clean sheets. The was nothing for the older inu to find that would clue him in that Sesshomaru had not been alone before his visit, but the nagging feeling that his father was well aware of his affair was not going away.

His phone chirped, notifying him of a message and he slowly walked over to his bedside table where it was resting. As he lifted it, he knew who had messaged him before he could even open the message.

After what seemed like millennia, he finally went to look at it but a call interrupted him and he was hesitant to answer as he realized it was his father calling. He had half a mind to let it go to voicemail, but he knew better than that. He answered, albeit none too happily.

_“I nearly forgot.”_ His father was saying, his voice holding that dangerous soft, emotionless tone. _“You **will **end it.”_

His jaw clenched momentarily and he had to force himself to answer back.

“Yes, Otousan.”

And then his father was gone without so much as a goodbye.

T.B.C.


	7. Staking Claims

Sesshomaru sat in complete silence as his father conversed with a business associate he had known since he had started college. It had been two weeks since the Alpha demon had strongly suggested his son start looking for a potential bride and Sesshomaru was thankful that an engagement hadn’t been settled on. Amber eyes slowly looked to the female demon who sat in front of him. Kagura he believed her name was. His father had allowed him a choice of his own to court and he had stooped so low as to ask his hanyou colleague Naraku for his help. The hanyou had so easily offered up his half-sister and Sesshomaru reluctantly accepted.

She was sipping her tea at the moment, dutifully remaining quiet and benevolent. She looked up and smiled at him and Sesshomaru’s face remained placid. His father was soon turning to her and holding out his cup, which she obediently refilled with tea with that damned smile.

“Kagura you are an absolute delight to have as company.” His father was saying and Kagura smiled coquettishly, her head bowed modestly.

“You flatter me, Tsukino-san.” She said as if she was bashful; it took every ounce of will that Sesshomaru had to not roll his eyes.

“And how has my son been treating you?” His father was asking her.

Near identical golden eyes were soon staring off and Sesshomaru silenced the growl that started rumbling in his chest.

“Sesshomaru-kun is quite the flatterer, Tsukino-san.” She said with a light giggle, before she was looking up at her possibly intended. Gold eyes locked with near blood-red and Sesshomaru suddenly wondered if any of this was a good idea. “I believe he will treat me quite well; as a bride should be treated.”

As his father gave out a victorious laugh, his colleague raised his sake cup in celebration. Sesshomaru was standing before his father could request further information, the entire room looking at him with various facial expressions.

“Kagura-san.” He stated, walking away without bothering to see if she would follow. “A word.”

His father watched him leave with a frown fitted on his face, but Kagura merely smiled a gentle smile of reassurance before gracefully standing and following after the courting male demon.  
Once they were out in the hall and far enough away that they couldn’t be over heard, Sesshomaru spun to fix her with an icy gaze which was impossibly lit with fiery anger.

“The agreement was that you would help me by playing the part of a female youkai who I was merely courting.”

“That is true, Sesshomaru-san.”

“Then what gives you the right to make announcements of things I do not intend to have happen?” The words were clipped and sharp, but Kagura was unfazed.

She merely gave him a smile that had him wanting to rip her face apart. He should have known that the spider hanyou’s half-sister would be as devious as Naraku himself. He had brought Naraku on as one of his many partners merely because in the business world, you often needed someone of the hanyou’s particular style of business, however, he did not need this in his life.

“Do you really think courting me for weeks on end would have satisfied your father’s wishes for long?” She asked him. “Your father would eventually begin questioning your intentions and when you failed to move past courtship, he would be offering you more available, willing females. I believe that you have no interest in the intricacies of courting and marriage, which is why you came to my brother for help. However, I did not agree on my brother’s behalf. I agreed because I have my own strategy to gain what I want. And that, Sesshomaru-kun, is a husband of esteem, status, money and power. I have found that in you and I do believe in tit for tat, my dear Sesshomaru. I scratch your back and you scratch mine.”

“I will never marry the likes of you.” Sesshomaru grumbled with a low growl. “Who do you think you are to even dare threaten the likes of me?”

“I’m the woman helping you please your overbearing and controlling father so that you can continue to fuck your little wolf pup on the side. Of course, if you wish I can easily reveal your true intentions to your father and then you can figure out how to deal with his intrusion on your personal life on your own. Is that what you wish?”

The anger vibrating through his every muscle was very hard to detain and he wished he could disembowel the snarky bitch standing in front of him. However, he had brought this upon himself and he’d be damned if he would let this conniving demoness get to him.

“The minute you open your mouth, I will rip out your tongue.” He warned and Kagura merely gave a chuckle.

“I’ll take that as an agreement.”

He tensed as she took his arm, plastering her face with that gods forsaken maiden smile and began leading him back to the room they had just left.

“And do try to smile, dear, we’re about to announce our engagement.”

As the doors to the sitting room opened, Sesshomaru let his impassive demeanor slip into place again. His father’s golden eyes looked at the two of them as they entered, intrigued and wanting to know the outcome of their private discussion.

“Well?” His father’s associate inquired, eager to know.

Kagura bashfully hid her face away behind her kimono sleeve and Sesshomaru’s stomach dropped as she uttered the words.

“Sesshomaru-kun has proposed and I have accepted.”

He had zoned out and his father’s joyous laughter and their associate’s congratulations sounded miles away. As he was offered sake and more food, he could think of nothing else but piercing blue eyes.

His father’s hand clapping down on his shoulder had him looking into approving and prideful eyes, the Alpha Demon giving him a satisfied smile.

“Congratulations, my boy.” He told his son, who couldn’t even muster the will to fake a smile back. “You’ve made the right choice.”

As his father returned to celebrating, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but wonder if he truly had.

xoxoxox

Kouga groaned as he stretched. It had been a really long day at the construction site. His father had gone off early to help his mother close up the shop and Kouga had stayed behind to finish up the final touches to wall paneling that they had finished installing today. Tomorrow all the corporal sheep were coming to check on the progress again and he wanted to be sure they had no complaints. Concerns he could deal with, complaints made him want to hang them off the roof of the buildings by their damned starched and pressed ties.

The thought of those suits also had him thinking of a particular silver-haired Inu-youkai, who hadn’t heard from in weeks. He had received the news from Inuyasha; their father had started choosing demon women for Sesshomaru to begin courting. It made sense then why the older demon had been avoiding him. Sesshomaru was too obedient a son to defy his father’s wishes.

Kouga merely scoffed and tried to shrug it off, lifting a hand to massage at his neck. He needed to get home to a meal and a shower. A day of building and sweating had left him feeling grimy and sore. Taking off most of the lights on the level, he dragged himself to the freight elevator and made his way down to the ground level.

He was leaning back as rode down, his eyes closed as he tried to think of how he would deal with tomorrow. There was a chance that Sesshomaru would be there and he didn’t know how he’d react. He wanted to play it cool and nonchalant, show the bastard that he didn’t give two fucks about him but he knew there was no way he would do that. He could hold his own most of the time when it came to hiding emotions, but he was an Ookami-youkai, he would need to confront the inukai eventually and it would not be privately. Maybe he’d call in sick.

As he lowered the last few levels to the ground, he realized that it was raining by the scent of it, and he sighed. It would be a long trip to his car from the site, as he hadn’t been able to park on the actual grounds of the site itself, and he had no umbrella. He would definitely need a hot shower after this.

The large elevator came to a loud, clanging stop and he moved to the larger door, lifting it so that the outside was opened to him. As he lifted he frowned at the sight of a pair of legs and before he knew it his eyes were traveling up as the door lifted until he was staring back into golden eyes.

There the demon that had spurned him more than once stood and Kouga could say nothing and do nothing but stare. Soaked to the bone, and not seeming to care, Sesshomaru looked back at him. He had to have been standing there a while, as he was beginning to slightly tremble from the chilly rain and he was quite literally drenched.

“I won’t do this again.” He finally said, Sesshomaru’s only reaction was to blink. “I refuse to go through this again.”

He tried to walk past, but Sesshomaru had reached out. His reaction was to yell out in frustration and break away from the hold.

“No!” He shouted, glaring back at the stoic face. “I won’t keep doing this, Sesshomaru.”

He turned away and a hand touched his shoulder, and he was growling as he spun and grabbed the taller demon by his shirt and shoved him backwards. There was nary a reaction as Sesshomaru was slammed back against the back wall of the freight elevator, Kouga’s teeth bared in a snarl that was quite terrifying.

“What do you expect me to do?” The wolf hissed, shaking the inukai hard enough to jar the elevator a bit. “I won’t keep letting you come back to use me when you deem it appropriate!”

A hand reached up to cup his cheek and he slapped it away, slamming the demon back against the wall again.

“What!” He demanded loudly, his eyes bleeding red with his rage. “What the _fuck_ do you want!”

“You.”

The word was whispered so low, Kouga hadn’t been sure that he heard it. Red eyes cooled to blue again as he stared into roiling gold and this time he let the touches happen.

“Please.” Another shocking hit, that word heard outside of bedroom walls. Sesshomaru’s arms reached and his hands stroked at his face and neck, before he was burying his own face in Kouga’s juncture where shoulder met neck. “I just want you. Please. . .”

It happened so fast, he knew he’d have to scold himself later. He had pulled Sesshomaru’s head up so that their mouths mashed into a desperate and hungry kiss, his arms lifting and pressing the Inu-youkai onto the wall he had been so rough to him against. Legs wrapped around him as tightly as the arms now circled around his neck, clawed fingers holding tightly onto his hair, which was quickly being loosened from its pony tail.

He should have cared as his shirt was quite literally ripped away, but he was too busy trailing his mouth along the smooth skin of a raindrop covered neck, licking up the moisture and unique taste that was Sesshomaru. His hands were kneading the still pant covered ass that flexed as the older demon thrust against him. The older demon was already hard, his erection poking at his abdomen through his pants. Kouga moved them, knocking into the lever that would move the elevator and they started to go up, the door slamming shut.

Now on the elevator floor, Kouga was busy pushing clinging wet pants off of writhing hips, his mouth connected lustfully again with the now moaning youkai beneath him. Claws were scratching demanding down his back and he pulled from the kiss to hiss a bit in pain as his skin was pierced. It felt intentional, but his brain ignored that suspicion and he allowed himself to keep going.  
Soon enough two pair of hands were fumbling with his pants, his tongue thrusting deep into Sesshomaru’s mouth, greedily lapping up the sweet taste of a kiss he had no idea he had been hungering to near starvation for.

More moments of reckless undressing passed and then Sesshomaru was crying out in shock as Kouga’s dick breached his opening and he shuddered as every inch stretched him fully until the wolf was settled all the way.

The okami pulled back slow enough before slamming back in, hard enough for Sesshomaru to give a groan of pure, carnal delight. It was repeated and then again, and then again. That slow and yet brutal pace was kept, blue eyes locked with gold, both refusing to look away. The angle changed and Sesshomaru’s groans turned to actual moans as the head of Kouga’s cock slammed into his prostate with every slow, hard thrust. His legs spread wider, his grip grew tighter but he refused to look away, his eyes grew heavy with the temptation to close and revel in the feeling, but he was insistent.

The elevator shook as it reached the top level and somehow that broke the steady rhythm that Kouga was keeping. His hips sped up, he pulled Sesshomaru closer and he tried his damnedest not to think about if the demon would disappear for weeks on end again.

Sesshomaru’s moaning was loud enough to be heard if there was anyone to hear it and had they still been on the ground and not hovering stories in the air, Kouga was sure someone would have. As it was, the sounds were only his; just as the eyes staring back at him were only set on him. The supple ass he was driving into belonged to him and only him. No preened, uppity bitch had the right to him and fuck all who thought they could dare try.

Sesshomaru’s hands were clutching behind his neck as Kouga lifted him onto his lap, their gaze never breaking as their faces nearly touched. Their moaning mingled and Kouga kept eagerly thrusting as Sesshomaru moved up and down. They could go on all night this way, but Kouga wasn’t sure if it should.

“They can’t have you.” He was suddenly saying, in reference to whatever bitch papa dog threw in front of Sesshomaru. “They _won’t_ have you.”

Sesshomaru merely shook his head no, to show Kouga he agreed, his eyes staring deep into blue which were bleeding red again.

“No one else but me.” He was growling out, the words punctuated with a particularly hard thrust.

“Ah! No!” Sesshomaru was moaning out, grinding down just as hard. “Just yours. Oh fuck, just yours!”

He was crying out as he came, Kouga doing the same with a near roaring cry, their eyes never unlocking and Sesshomaru shuddered at the familiar and comforting feeling of Kouga’s seed emptying inside him. When they were done, they were both panting heavily, their foreheads touching as their eyes finally closed in sweet bliss. The inukai was humming as lips gave teasing kisses down his jawline, and then down his neck and he tensed as he sensed what was next.

With an almost silent gasp, he was releasing again as Kouga bit deep into his shoulder, this bite so much more different than the others. This wasn’t the occasional hickey or teasing marks, this was staking a claim. He was moaning as he felt Kouga’s youki reach out to his and he let it wash over him. It was like the sweetest drug trip and he basked in it. In the back of his mind his saw disapproving eyes and he ignored them opening his eyes as Kouga finally released him. He tasted his own blood on Kouga’s tongue as they kissed and he loved it.

A few minutes of that and then he was pushing Kouga back, smiling down at the satiated look on the okami’s face.

“You should also know, Kouga, that you are mine.”

His body began moving and Kouga swore under his breath, hands clamping onto sinfully moving hips as his cock hardened in the milking sheathe it was wrapped in. The demon above him began to move faster and Kouga watched entranced at the body bouncing on his. Then he was screaming out in pain as claws raked down his pectorals, obvious poison instantly scarring the wounds. Fuck! He had forgotten inukai were notorious for their poison; it burned something fierce.

“I will stake my claim as well, and then you will have no other.”

Kouga hissed as the older demon leaned forward to trace that wicked tongue over the new and raw marks, the pain a delicious mix to the pleasurable feeling of his cock being ridden. A nip to the raised, pink, scarring skin had Kouga gripping hips tightly and slamming them down onto his cock as he came a second time, balls emptying into the greedy channel of Sesshomaru’s ass.

Said demon merely chuckled and sat up before lifting off of the cock with a soft moan, cum instantly dripping out and onto the now limp cock the inukai had been so eagerly riding.

“Come now, Kouga.” He said, lowering himself and maneuvering so that he could lick at the limp organ before pulling it into his mouth and slowly sucking it clean. Kouga grabbed onto silver strands instantly, cursing aloud as golden eyes looked up to him with a fiendish gleam. Those sinful lips eventually released his cock to give him a smile that had the wolf unsure if this was a situation he was ready for. “Surely, you didn’t think we were done.”

Kouga’s only response was to give a devilish grin back.

T.B.C.


	8. Mates

Kouga stretched as he entered the bathroom, casually flicking on the light and heading for the sink. He sighed heavily as he made it to the mirror, his blue eyes checking out the new bite marks on his neck and shoulder. The bite marks would fade by the next day; he had his demon blood to thank for that. The scars however . . . he flexed the muscles in his chest with a grin, enjoying how his moving pectorals made the marks dance. These were permanent. The thought made him giddy. This was Sesshomaru’s claim mark. It was the physical sign to the rest of the world that Kouga was his. The okami-youkai chuckled to himself as he realized it and his eyes watched the still sleeping inukai in the mirror’s reflection. They had spent most of the afternoon into the late evening enjoying each other’s flesh. Sesshomaru seemed even more insatiable than usual, not that Kouga was complaining at all.

He stretched with a groan, arching back a bit to work out a few kinks in his back. Then he was leaning forward to begin washing his face. He figured it was the most he would bother with. Sesshomaru would most likely be up again soon and working him into a sweat as he rode Kouga like a wanton whore.

He was grinning at the thought. His perverted mind was on overdrive and his libido was grateful for it. Fuel for the fire, as it were. He reached for the hand towel hanging in the wall by the sink and began to dry his face. It meant he hadn’t seen the body slip in and right behind him, but he did feel when it pressed against him from behind. He hissed as sharp claws raked over the marks on his chest, while teeth teasingly scraped against the skin of his neck. The towel was lowered and blue found gold through the mirror’s reflection.

“You know, we eventually have to go back to the real world.” He said, Sesshomaru merely making a sound of objection as he ran his hands sensually over Kouga’s torso. “We can’t keep extending our stay so that we can fuck the days away.”

Teeth bit into his shoulder, harder than the usual playful bite and Kouga hissed, maneuvering so that he was facing Sesshomaru and holding him around his waist.

“You are mine, okami.” Sesshomaru finally said, now that they were face to face, his nose brushing against Kouga’s as he pressed closer, groin rubbing eagerly against the wolf demon’s thigh. “I can do as I please with you.”

Kouga closed the space between them, kissing Sesshomaru deeply as his hand lifted to cup striped cheeks. He pulled away with a smile after quite a while of deep kissing, his blue eyes finding the mark on Sesshomaru’s neck. His teeth imprinted in a lovely scar where neck and shoulder met.

“You say that as if you’re not mine, too.”

He let himself be pushed back against the counter, enjoying as kisses and bites set a trail from his shoulder to his neck to his ears and back again.

“Yes, okami, I am yours.”

They switched again and Sesshomaru was now lifted onto the counter, Kouga between his spread legs and their mouths desperately kissing again. When they parted they were both panting, Kouga burying his nose into silver locks and calmed by the scent of his mate.

That was what they were, right? They were mates; bound by mark and youki magic.

“My father always said that demons used to take mates before modern times and marriages.” He blurted out, enjoying the vibrations of Sesshomaru’s hum as the older youkai wrapped arms around him and snuggled in tighter. “It’s almost surreal to know I have a mate.”

“Is that what we are? Mates?” Sesshomaru asked and Kouga snorted.

“Oh please, I’m sure you know more about past youkai customs then I do.”

He eased back bit as Sesshomaru shifted to look up at him and the inukai merely shrugged.

“Perhaps, I do.” Sesshomaru began, the fingers of his hand tracing over his claim marks possessively. “Such as, I know that okami-youkai take one mate that they stay with for life.”

“Is that so?” Kouga asked and Sesshomaru merely hummed.

“I am quite pleased with this.” He said, Kouga merely snorting again.

“Yeah, and I know inukai take more than one. Maybe that explains the greedy slut in you....never satisfied.”

“Then perhaps you should keep making sure that I am always satisfied."

“Is that a threat?” Kouga questioned, his hand gently tugging at silver locks so Sesshomaru arched his neck back.

Anything Sesshomaru had to say in response died on his lips as he released a shuddering breath, the result of Kouga carefully sucking the claim mark at the base of his neck.

“Kouga . . .”

The moaned word had the dark-haired demon pulling away and looking his lover in the eye.

“You are wrong about inukai.” Sesshomaru’s voice was low, heavy with lust and longing, and the sound of it had Kouga swelling, but he was patient, he could wait. “We’re quite loyal when we take a mate. Any lovers that are taken are shared between mates and if our mating does not last our lifetime, it will last longer than most. I will be yours far longer than you expect.”

“I expect you to be mine until my last breath.” Kouga admitted, the mood and tone suddenly shifting from the thick, heavy air of desire, to something calmer.

“Then you are a fool, okami.” Sesshomaru muttered, the back of his hand stroking Kouga’s cheek as the other laced fingers with Kouga’s. “I intend to be your mate long after this life ends.”

Kouga stood stunned as he looked back at his lover, never having expected to hear such words out of Sesshomaru’s mouth, even if they were now mates. His hand tightened on Sesshomaru’s and all he could think to do was lean forward, their foreheads touching as he allowed himself to bask in this moment. Months ago, when they had first met, he had just been excited to know that he had found a fuck buddy of his own. But this . . .

The lips kissing at his cheeks made him realize he had teared up and he cleared his throat and pulled away, trying to save face. Sesshomaru merely pulled him in again, kissing at his eyes as he slid them closed and Kouga clung to him.

Somehow, a few minutes later, Kouga found himself lying on the bed wrapped in Sesshomaru’s arms, the two surrounded by silence. Well, not complete silence. His head was resting on the demon’s chest and he was listening to the strong heartbeat carefully, trying to learn its rhythm. He smiled gently as he realized it was beating in time with his own. It was probably a happy coincidence, but it was enough proof to him that this was not a fluke.

“I think this is the longest we’ve gone without having sex since we checked in.” He commented and the rumble of Sesshomaru’s chuckle reverberated in his ear.

“We can rectify that.”

It was all Kouga needed to hear and moments later Sesshomaru’s moans were filling the room.

xoxoxox

“Surely we could stay one more night.”

Kouga could only scoff with a grin as Sesshomaru’s arms looped around him from behind again, doing their damnedest to undress him. He had given in twice already, and he felt sorry for the mess the two had left for the maids, but he refused to give in again.

“We both have to get back.” He reminded the older youkai, who growled in disgust at the statement. “If you don’t show up that leaves Inuyasha in charge and you know how that will turn out.”

“My father’s hard work will crumble in less than a day.” He muttered in an annoyed growl.

“Hmm.” Was all Kouga hummed, but it was in agreement.

He couldn’t contain the smile as he watched Sesshomaru reluctantly return to packing, the closest to a pout that the inu-youkai ever gave fitted on his lips. Kouga watched him, unable to do otherwise, enjoying the sight of a half-dressed Sesshomaru moving about. The older youkai was sporting his form fitting boxer briefs and open dress shirt. Oddly enough, it was a sexy look, even if that hadn’t been the intention. Kouga cleared his throat and forced himself to look away. He couldn’t fall into the trap of Sesshomaru’s seduction or else they’ll never go back home.

His father had already left ten million voicemails, worried that he was hurt or dead or worse. What was worse than dead, only his father knew. Kouga heard his phone ringing and he lifted it out of his pocket, sighing as he saw his father pop up on the call id. He groaned and answered, trying to sound less annoyed than he was.

“Why the hell haven’t you been answering your phone?” His father demanded and Kouga sighed. “You don’t call, you don’t show up for work and you have your mother worried sick! Are you insane? What is the matter with you? Where are you?”

“Dad, I’m fine.” Kouga muttered, a bit chastised and feeling a little guilty. His old man had been genuinely worried. “Look, I just took a mini vacation. I felt the need to get away.”

His father sighed heavily, a little tone of disappointment in the sound and then he was grumbling out the next question.

“With this secret lover of yours?”

Kouga felt his cheeks heating and he cleared his throat, turning his back to Sesshomaru who glanced up at him with a raised brow.

“Yeah, dad, I’m flying in today. So, I’ll see you and mom when I get home.”

“Kouga wait-”

“Bye!” And he hung up before his father could further object. He was then turning back to Sesshomaru, who was now fully dressed, hands fixing the cuffs of his dress shirt. “Wow, I think this is the most clothes I’ve seen you in since we got here.”

The older youkai merely gave a hint of smirk, heated eyes looking back to the wolf youkai. Kouga answered it with his usual grin.

“That can easily be rectified, okami.” Sesshomaru told him and Kouga tsked. 

“Uh uh, clothes stay on or we’re gonna miss our flight.” He said grabbing up his own luggage and heading for the door. “We can hopefully fit in the lavatory on the plane.”

Sesshomaru was behind him as he left and the two entered the elevator, where Kouga was shoved back against the wall, his blue eyes meeting smoldering gold.

“That’s the beauty of owning a private jet.” Sesshomaru was murmuring, pressed close to his mate, who was growling low in a heated response. “All the room of an empty cabin.”

“Now that’s what I call first class.” Kouga was grinning before he and Sesshomaru were melting together in a kiss.

xoxoxox

A week had passed after their return from their makeshift honeymoon of sorts and Kouga was back at work. At the moment, he was concentrated on cutting wood for some support beams for the frames of walls. He was aware that he was being stared at and his frown was a mix of focusing on the task at hand and responding to the staring.

As the large table saw he was using screamed, he saw from the corner of his eye as his audience of one shifted closer. It wasn’t until the body was directly beside him that he turned off the machine and straightened, pulling off his goggles with a soft sigh.

“What?” He asked, turning to the Inuyasha, clad in a suit that actually fit him properly.

Sesshomaru had taken him to a private tailor and Inuyasha had objected, but he accepted the suits. His hair was actually tame, too, pulled back into a neat single braid. If Kouga was insane he would actually think Inuyasha was pretty damned hot at this particular moment. The suit fit him too well and Inuyasha looked good when he put in effort to his appearance.

The inu-hanyou glared at him for a while longer and Kouga merely crossed his arms, matching the stance that Inuyasha currently had. Puppy like ears flicked for a bit, before Inuyasha scoffed.

“Something’s off about you.” Was all he said and Kouga blinked. “It’s like you changed or something, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Oh yeah?” Kouga said before nodding in his friend’s direction. “And you look nothing like yourself. What? You trying to impress me? I’m flattered.”

“Hey, fuck you.” Inuyasha snapped, his face frowning further. “I thought I’d start looking like a co-owner of a multi-billion dollar company instead of a bum. What’s it to ya?”  
Kouga chuckled and reached out to clap his friend on the shoulder, Inuyasha shoving him away, but not as rough as it would have been when they had first been enemies.

“Nothing’s changed, Inuyasha.” Kouga assured him, replacing his goggles to start working again. “You’re delusional.”

He heard Inuyasha scoff before he started up the drill again, returning to his task. He had to stop it again as he heard Inuyasha’s voiced muffled through the loud noise.

“What?” He questioned and Inuyasha looked back at him, a little hesitant.

“I called Miroku.” He said, and Kouga frowned, lifting his googles from his eyes so that they rested on his forehead.

“Oh, yeah? How’d that go?”

“Uh, he hung up on me.” Inuyasha muttered, Kouga barely holding back a chortle. “Well the first time I called him anyway. He actually talked to me the second time.”

“And?”

“I apologized.”

“And?” Kouga pushed, Inuyasha shrugging.

“He uh, he said thank you.”

Kouga leaned back on the workbench behind him and he studied Inuyasha carefully. Inuyasha actually seemed genuinely ashamed at what he had done to Miroku. He had brushed off Kagome and Jakotsu, the latter of the two he hadn’t even contacted for sex. Kouga was shocked. Inuyasha, the hanyou man-whore had seemed to have been tamed. It only took a human man, whom he obviously had serious feelings for, to put him in his place. He was sure not even Miroku was aware of the effect he had had on the hanyou.

“You two talk about anything else?”

“No. He hung up after, much more politely.”

Kouga nodded and was crossing his arms again, his brow drawn together as he thought over some things. Inuyasha, he finally realized, was asking for advice on what to do next without actually asking him.

“Give him some time.” He simply said, Inuyasha burying his hands into the pocket of his pants. “Call him back after he’s thought things through. I’m sure he’ll be ok with talking then.”

“Feh, who asked you?” Inuyasha sniffed, and Kouga snorted, turning back to try working again. He didn’t get far as he felt Inuyasha’s eyes on him again. He sighed audibly and looked back in obvious annoyance at his friend, who was glaring back at him suspiciously.

“I know something’s different about you, ya idiot.” He said, Kouga merely shaking his head and turning away again.

He was busy rechecking measurement on the wood when he felt hands pulling the back of his collar down, hard enough it was slightly choking him.

“What the fuck!” He was objecting loudly and he turned to face Inuyasha who was giving him a devilish grin.

“Holy shit, whoever you’re fucking must be some piece of hot ass.” Inuyasha laughed. “Those nail marks on your back look wicked. What the fuck?”

Kouga pulled away from the silver-haired hanyou and fixed his shirt, before glaring blue eyes at his laughing friend.

“Hey, shut up.” He muttered with a low, taunting voice. “At least I’m getting some ass, which is more than you can say.”

“Dude, not cool.”

Kouga merely flipped his friend off before turning back to his work again. He growled at the painful flick to the back of his neck and as he turned back, all he saw was Inuyasha’s braid trailing behind him as he ran off with a taunting laugh. He’d get the idiot later.

xoxoxox

“I believe with the completion of the new branch office, we can expect good projections for next quarter. Not to mention, Kurosawa-san has provided us with some successful business endeavors.”

At the mention, Naraku nodded at Sesshomaru, who stood at the front of the room, a graph depicting possible financial growth projected on the wall behind him.

“It’s safe to assume that the new building will be finished on schedule?” An investor was asking, the older demon’s face etched with wary conviction.

“It shall be finished on schedule and running with the work from the best investors, stock brokers and accountants that Japan has to offer. You needn’t worry.”

“And what of the younger Tsukino-san?” A shareholder questioned, his concern unmasked with his tone of voice.

“My brother has been, and will continue to be, instructed into proper form. I will personally take any and all responsibility if any folly of his were to befall the company.”

There were soft murmurs and whispers before the men in the room nodded satisfied.

“If that is all, gentlemen, I’ll call the meeting to an end.”

As the gentlemen of the board stood from their seats, they bowed and gave salutations before they parted, Sesshomaru returning the gesture. The room emptied out until it was just he and Naraku, the dark haired hanyou watched as Sesshomaru carefully packed away his paperwork. He sat casually leaning back in the cushioned, high back chair, his hands steepled together as he studied the inukai for quite some time.

“My sister has informed me that you have retracted your engagement.” He finally spoke, gold eyes slowly looking up at him and offering him a placid stare. Naraku shrugged and leaned back further, not looking the slightest bit insulted as he should. “I cannot say I do not understand. The word bitch is too tame a word to describe her.”

Their eyes met and Sesshomaru stood straight, his eyes watching as Naraku studied him further before the pale man was offering him a smile that was almost sinister. The odd thing was that was how the hanyou always smiled, so it was difficult to know if he was plotting something or just smiling at the situation at hand.

“Tell me; was she too much to stomach?” He asked the silver-haired demon. “Come now, I won’t take offense. Besides, the match was only offered because you needed a female to keep your father at bay.”

“I no longer needed your sister’s assistance.” Was all Sesshomaru offered and Naraku merely made a humming sound.

He stood then, walking closer to Sesshomaru, who watched him carefully. His hand traced the table top as he walked closer, before he stood beside his business associate, a bit too close for comfort.

“Dare I assume that you’ve found someone?”

“You are overstepping your place, Kurosawa-san.” Sesshomaru warned and Naraku chuckled, but stayed where he was.

“Kagura’s already told me of your little fling with the okami.” Naraku said, his hand lifting from the table to tuck a wayward strand of silver hair back into place. “A regal prince such as you sullying his vestige with a mere commoner. How very unexpected of you, Sesshomaru-kun.”

Sesshomaru glared back at the smiling face beside him and Naraku backed off just a bit.

“Very bold of you to assume you can use such familiarity with me.” Sesshomaru sternly uttered and Naraku bowed his head. “What is it you wish to do with this knowledge? Blackmail?”

Naraku laughed outright before he was turning to face Sesshomaru fully, his arms crossing as he leaned in closer.

“There’s no fun in that.” Naraku said, his smile stretching into a near mad grin. “I’m having fun merely observing the story unfold.”

He looked Sesshomaru over again, and his smile turned to a grin, his head tilting a bit in an inquisitive manner.

“The wolf must be treating you well.” He told the inukai, his tone implying the treatment to be sexual. “You are positively glowing.”

Sesshomaru frowned at the words and would have asked for an explanation, but the sound of a throat clearing had them both looking to the door. Tsukino-sama stood looking in, his face set with a stern look and Naraku bowed to him in greeting.

“Konnichiwa, Tsukino-san.” He greeted formally, the older demon merely nodding in response. “I’d stay and talk but I must be on my way. Your son will surely fill you in on how the meeting went. Sesshomaru-san, until tomorrow.”

Sesshomaru merely watched him leave and then he was left alone with his father, whose eyes hadn’t left him since he had made his appearance.

“Otousan.” The younger demon greeted, and Tsukino-san entered the room. Sesshomaru set about to packing his briefcase, not wanting to stay in the meeting room any longer. Neither did he feel he had the patience or nerve to be alone with his father right now.

“I can assume the meeting went well?” His father was asking, and he was nodding obediently in reply. “That is good to hear. I’ve been second guessing my decision to hand over the company to you and your brother as of late, but, I cannot reverse my decision now. Where is Inuyasha?”

“We both agreed that it was best if he was not present at today’s meeting.” Sesshomaru answered and his father made a soft sound of agreement.

“He’ll have to be present at these meetings eventually.”

“Eventually.” Sesshomaru repeated in agreement.

As he placed the last of his paperwork and belongings in his briefcase, Sesshomaru looked up at the looming presence now beside him. Golden eyes were staring down at him intently and he merely straightened his back and stared back. It wasn’t one hundred percent defiance but it definitely was a show that there would be no submission.

“An old friend of mine is searching for a husband for his daughter, they are very wealthy; nobility. As you have lost interest in Kagura I think you will find her well suited to your needs. You and I will have dinner with them both. A formality of the two families meeting before the engagement.”

“No.”

The elder Tsukino’s eyes narrowed and his face was an emotionless mask though the very aura of his anger was hard to miss.

“I beg your pardon.” He was stating and Sesshomaru snapped his briefcase closed, his eyes never leaving his father’s.

“No.” He repeated; his tone even and firm. “No more dinners, no more prospective females, no more of you telling me who and when to marry. You cannot and will not run my life, chichiue.”

Touga’s body barely shifted to watch Sesshomaru walk past him and his eldest son only broke eye contact once he was completely past him. Touga slowly turned then, sharp eyes watching his son head for the door.

“Sesshomaru.” It was a call meant to be obeyed and he did, the younger inukai stopped in the open doorway, turning somewhat to look back at him. “I told you to end it.”

“I did.” Sesshomaru answered, his father’s brows coming to gather in the slightest proof of a frown. “I have ended allowing you to control my life.”

He left then, leaving his father behind in mild state of shock that one could never read by his placid expression.

xoxoxox

Kouga looked from where he was leaning on a post waiting for his silver-haired lover. He couldn’t help his grin as Sesshomaru’s car pulled up, lifting himself away from the streetlight, he sauntered over to the car to greet him.

He opened the door, watching Sesshomaru easily glide out and before the taller youkai could stop him, he was placing a kiss on the demon’s cheek. Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes but grabbed Kouga by his shirt and pulled him in closer, giving the okami-youkai a proper kiss hello.

It made Kouga’s head light with giddiness. Sesshomaru did not once kiss him out in the open before. Perhaps it was a bonus of claiming each other, now he didn’t care who saw them.

“Well, hello to you, too.” Kouga said with a chuckle when they finally parted.

Sesshomaru gently pushed him away and Kouga grinned as he watched him close the door.

“This place that you’re bringing me for lunch, it had better be well worth it. I do not dine at humble establishments, Kouga.” Sesshomaru started, looking about the area. It was littered with small private owned stores and complexes with affordable houses and apartments for those of median income. Not the part of town Sesshomaru would frequent on his own, but Kouga had insisted. “So, where is it?”

“Not far.” Kouga said, his smile reassuring. “Best ramen in town. Hands down. First, I wanted to show you something.”

Sesshomaru merely raised a brow and Kouga grinned big as he grabbed his wrist to lead him a couple of cars away. When they reached a motorcycle, Kouga presented it as if it was a grand prize and Sesshomaru’s face was emotionless in an instant.

“What is that?” He demanded and Kouga rolled his eyes.

“Look, working for your family, I was able to save up enough. I sold my car and added the money together and I finally have a bike.” The wolf was clearly overly excited about it, more so than his lover would ever be. “I always wanted one. Want to take a ride?”

Sesshomaru snorted and Kouga pouted at the response.

“You wish me to allow you to drive me around on this deathtrap? I would just as likely allow you to drive me around in that old piece of junk you owned before.”

Kouga merely waved off the comment and sat himself on the bike, looking back at his lover on the sidewalk, who clearly was not going to change his mind.

“If you hold on tight, I’m sure you’ll enjoy the feel of it between your legs.”

He saw the interest peak at the innuendo and Kouga chuckled, before he was climbing off again.

“I’ll let you think it over, babe.” He was saying, before grabbing Sesshomaru’s hand. “Come on. I’m hungry. You ever had comfort food?”

“Ah, staple food of the average Japanese citizen. Usually a mix of cheaper ingredients.”

“Whatever, ya rich bastard.” Kouga said with a snort, Sesshomaru merely smirking as he sensed the ookami had been a bit bruised by the statement. “We can’t all afford expensive cuisine. And you won’t be able to resist, I’m betting on it,”

“I can match any bet you make, I’m not the poor one.”

Kouga threw an empty glare back at him and Sesshomaru merely chuckled. He let himself be led to a small almost alley like street and into an establishment that was already quite busy for so early into the lunch rush.

It was quaint little place, and that was the only way Sesshomaru thought to describe it. Quaint . . . and homey. He bowed his head as the staff greeted them boisterously and happily, Kouga waving to the men and women behind the counter.

“Konnichiwa, Kouga-kun.” A female wolf greeted, Sesshomaru tensing at the familiar title. “Oba-san didn’t mention you were working here today.”

“No, just dropping in for lunch, Aya-chan.”

The girl nodded and then looked to Sesshomaru, her eyes widening a bit and she bowed soon after.

“Irasshaimase!” She greeted, before smiling brightly at the inukai. “I’ll get you two a table!”

“We’ll sit at the counter.”

“No way! I can have a booth available in an instant.” She insisted and then she was off.

“Oi, Kouga!” Came a loud greeting and Kouga waved at another okami-youkai, who was tasked with making noodles behind the counter. “Oba-chan said you were coming in today. We all thought you were too busy working for big shots to come back and see your own family.”

“Baka!” Kouga was exclaiming with a smile. “If you’re making noodles today then that means mom must hate owning a business. Your noodles are pure crap.”

“Huh? I make the best noodles this side of Japan!” The ookami boisterously exclaimed, the few customers in front of him cheering in agreement. “Ginta won’t like that you’re being mean to his dear aniki!”

“Right, Hakkaku. I have a guest with me today, don’t screw it up, I’m trying to impress him.”

The okami, now identified by name, looked at the tall youkai beside Kouga and blinked. Then his grin was widening as he bowed gracefully at the visitor.

“We rarely get fancy visitors in this establishment. I’m sure you’ll be impressed with our hospitality, sir! Oi, Aya-chan, you get that table ready yet!”

“Hai!” The young woman’s voice called out, her hand shooting up to grab their attention. “This way, please!”

They made their way through the crowded restaurant, Kouga greeting other okami-youkai along the way. Sesshomaru easily came to the conclusion that half of the patrons were family and he realized then that it was true that wolf youkai kept both their immediate and distant family close.

Once they were seated, Aya offered them tea and was off back to the kitchen to inform the cook of their arrival. Sesshomaru looked to Kouga, who seemed happy in his surroundings. This was home to the wolf, and it must have been comforting to be back in familiar surroundings.

“You seem content here.” He observed out loud and Kouga looked to him with a raised brow. “I am not so familiar with such an establishment, it feels almost foreign. I believe I am more comfortable in a setting of a much more polished atmosphere.”

Kouga sorted and reached for a pair of chopsticks out of the container holding multiple, before drumming them against the table as if he were playing the instrument.

“Lighten up, toots.”

“Do not call me that.” Sesshomaru’s glare was dangerous and Kouga merely laughed.

“It’s okay. I just wanted to treat you to some home cooking in my family’s restaurant.”

“I did not know your family owned a business.” He said looking about. “You seem to be a very successful enterprise. Has your family considered allowing investors to create a chain?”

Kouga rolled his eyes before leaning in closer to flick at his lover’s forehead.

“Do you not turn off?” He questioned, as Sesshomaru slapped his hand away. “My dad would never allow this place to go corporate. He enjoys it as a family establishment, with humble roots and everyday patrons. It’s homey and nice. Relax; I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself.”

Sesshomaru nodded and Kouga smiled back at him, pouring a serving of tea for them both. If the older youkai was in any way tense, Kouga’s charm easily relaxed him. He and Kouga were talking casually as if they were alone by the time the main course was served and Kouga was laughing as Sesshomaru had been unceremoniously stuffing his face. The food was good, he would admit, but he caught himself and returned to his regal appearance, Kouga teasing him the entire time.

They were lost in their own world in the small booth, especially after Kouga shifted so that they were sitting side by side as opposed to across from each other. It meant they weren’t aware of the multiple eyes and smiles directed toward them. The door to the kitchen swung open and Kouga’s mother rushed out, hastily straightening her appearance as she exited.

“He’s here already?” She questioned Hakkaku, who turned to face her. “I was so busy back there I didn’t think I’d get out here in time to greet them. Where is he? Is she pretty?”  
Hakkaku’s brow raised and he cleared his throat to hide his snicker.

“Oh yeah, very pretty. Upper class, too.”

“Oh, who cares about that?” Satomi said with a huge grin, untying her apron. “I do hope I’m not a mess.”

“You’re beautiful, Oba-chan.”

She scoffed and handed him her apron, before shooing him off back to work.

“Ginta needs help in the back.” She called out as she left behind the counter and Hakkaku merely waved an affirmation as he headed to the back kitchen.

Satomi was smiling broadly as she pulled up to the table, her presence coming as a shock to the two occupying the space. Her smile faltered a bit as she saw another male patron, but she didn’t think twice about it. Kouga’s girl probably went off to the bathroom.

“Kouga, dear, I’m so excited to see you.” She greeted, nodding at the friend her son had brought with her. “You know I’ve been waiting to meet this secret lover of yours.”

Beside him Sesshomaru stiffened but Kouga ignored it, smiling back at his mother.

“Okaasan, you didn’t have to invite half of the family.” He said, and his mother only waved off the comment.

“This is a big moment, dear. We all thought you were set on being a loose bachelor for the remainder of your life. Is she in the bathroom?”

Kouga let out a small, nervous laugh and shook his head, his mother frowning a bit.

“Well, tell me she didn’t already leave.” She said with a small air of disappointment. “I should have come out sooner.”

“Okaasan, there’s no she.”

“What are you . . .”

Her words trailed off as she suddenly put things together. Her eyes looked to the silver-haired youkai beside her son and it was then that she realized the close proximity in which they sat, the entwined hands she hadn’t been paying attention to and the obvious down right nervousness now cascading off of the stoic inukai.

Oh dear. He was inukai.

She gathered her wits and cleared her throat, looking to Kouga who waited restlessly for her approval and she was rendered speechless for a moment. This was all a big shock and she wasn’t sure how to react. It was then that the inukai was standing, Satomi looking him over before he bowed at her respectfully.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, okusama.” He was greeting her and Satomi nodded back.

She was aware of the sudden quiet in the restaurant and she looked about, meeting curious gazes and shocked faces. She realized that it was now obvious to the rest of the invited guests of who the secret youkai was and they were waiting for her reaction.

As the younger demon straightened, she studied him closely. This was more than she expected and it wasn’t as if she didn’t think it possible that her son would chose to date a male, he had never hidden that he liked either sex before, but it was still something that she had never truly prepared for. Her eyes stared back into gold, nearly unreadable eyes, but she recognized the hint of unease, the nervous tension and saw the glimmer of hope for approval and she couldn’t help as her heart melted.

“Okusama?” She said with a smile, waving the title aside. “You flatter me. Please, sit and eat! I didn’t slave over a hot stove so that you can sit here hungry. Look at you, basically skin and bones! We ookamikai know how to a fatten youkai up. Kouga, you should be ashamed that you’re allowing him to waste away!”

Kouga made a sort of whining sound and Satomi playful swatted him on the head, before she was motioning that Sesshomaru be seated again. As he did, Aya brought out more food and Satomi sat and joined them, insisting on serving Sesshomaru who tried to politely decline.

“I’m a mother, we like to feed people.” She merely told him with a smile.

Cheerful greetings had them looking to the entranceway and Kouga’s smile faltered a bit as he watched his father walk in. The elder wolf youkai stopped to chat and laugh with some distant family members and Satomi stood to greet him, heading for her husband and ushering him to the slop sink to wash up.

“Kouga is here.” Was all she announced and Masanori looked back at her excitedly. “And he’s brought you know who.”

“Ha! Let’s meet the woman whose stole my son’s heart!” He boisterously exclaimed, Satomi trying to quiet him a bit.

He left her behind and headed for where he saw Kouga, his eyes beaming and mouth in a full smile as he drew up next to the table.

“Kouga, you scoundrel! It took you long enough . . . to. . .”

His face grew solemn at the sight of one of the owners of the corporation they were employed to. Golden eyes looked back at him and Masanori could find nothing to say. Kouga took the initiative, standing and nervously rubbing his hands on his jeans, not exactly sure why the whole thing was making him so damn skittish.

“Otousan.” He greeted with a quick bow, before he was motioning to Sesshomaru. “I’m sure you’ve met, Sesshomaru.”

“Konnichiwa, Tsukino-san.” Masanori greeted and Sesshomaru stood, offering a bow of graciousness.

“Thank you, to you and your family, for welcoming me.” Sesshomaru said.

“Kouga. What’s the meaning of this?” His voice held a serious note and Kouga suddenly felt at a loss for words, but he forced his brain to piece together a sentence.

“I, uh, you said you wanted to meet him.” Kouga softly uttered, his mother joining them to offer support for her son.

“Dear, this is the secret lover.” Satomi offered, her voice low and calm.

Masanori looked at his son, who seemed to be obediently awaiting his approval or disapproval and then he was studying the son of one of the most wealthiest and powerful demons in Tokyo. He did not want to believe that his son was involved with someone like that. It was too dangerous. Someone would get hurt and it would probably be Kouga.

“And your father knows about this?” He was questioning the inukai.

“He has his suspicions.” Sesshomaru answered and Masanori snorted.

“Do you both think this will work?” He asked, waving a hand at the two of them, Kouga looking back at Sesshomaru as he did. “A prince and a pauper of modern times; do you think Tsukino Touga will allow this match to happen? Did you two think this out?”

“My father does not dictate my life, Yamauchi-san.” Sesshomaru answered before Kouga could answer in retort. “Who I chose as my mate is my own decision.”

The restaurant fell deadly silent as all eyes stared back at them. Satomi had gasped, her hands covering her mouth and Masanori’s eyes narrowed onto Kouga, demanding an explanation for what he meant.

Kouga steeled his resolve and took Sesshomaru’s hand, silently shocked when he felt the hand grip his rather tightly.

“It’s true.” He announced, his eyes locking with his Alpha’s. “We’ve become mates.”

“Mates?” Satomi softly asked.

Sesshomaru moved first and revealed his claim mark to the crowded restaurant, the gasps and murmurs building. Kouga had to lift his shirt to reveal the claw marks on his chest and he watched his mother’s eyes water as she saw them.

“Oh my.” She murmured softly as she moved forward, her hands grabbing Kouga’s face with a happy smile. “My son has a mate.”

The tears were happy, Kouga noted as she kissed his face before turning to Sesshomaru and cupping the inukai’s cheeks. Kouga couldn’t help the soft chuckle as he watched Sesshomaru uncomfortably endure the treatment.

“I’m so happy!” She squealed out, hugging tight onto Sesshomaru. When she finally let him go, she was looking back at her husband, whose face still held a dour look. “Dear?”

He slowly stepped closer, Kouga alert as his father’s eyes were locked on Sesshomaru. The two Alphas faced each other, the older looking the younger over for quite some time. Then their eyes locked and Kouga was tensing. As modern as they were, youkai ways were still very much practiced and at the moment, two Alphas were sizing up the other. He wasn’t sure what would happen but he hoped it wasn’t too bad.

Satomi watched on nervously as well, her hands clasped in front of her as she bit at her lip. She looked to Kouga briefly, offering him an apologetic look as if this was somehow her fault. Kouga merely shook his head before he was stepping forward, and just as he did, he felt more than saw as someone conceded.  
Sesshomaru was bowing again, not deeply, but it was a bow none the less.

“I ask you humble me with your acceptance, otousan.” He was saying, Masanori’s brows lifting at the sight and words. “It would mean very much to your son and I will be grateful to know that you approve.”

“Otousan.” Masanori said with a chuckle, the room finally relaxing at the sound. “I guess that means you two really are mates.”

He stepped forward and lightly rested his hand on Sesshomaru’s bowed head, smiling down at the inu-youkai.

“Who am I to stand in your way?” He questioned, before he was snorting and looking back to Kouga as Sesshomaru stood straight again. “He ain’t ookamikai, but at least he’s close enough.”

“Thank you, Otousan.” Kouga was saying gratefully, completely relieved and his father was merely growling out a sound of dismissal.

“Oi, Hakkaku! Sake all around! My son has a mate and we’re going to celebrate properly!”

Cheers followed the announcement and Masanori smiled back at the newest addition to the already large family. Sesshomaru nodded and Masanori returned it. Then he was slapping Kouga’s back jovially and a bit too hard.

“Satomi, my dear, these two are wasting away. More food!”

“Hai!” His wife said with a smile and was heading off for the kitchen again.

The two were soon surrounded by joyful wolves, being offered congratulations and well wishes. As they became overwhelmed, Sesshomaru excused himself and slipped outside. It took him a while, but Kouga followed, smiling at his mate who seemed to be thinking about something intensely.

“You alright?” He asked, moving closer and Sesshomaru looked up at him with his usual expressionless mask.

“Your family will take some getting used to.” Sesshomaru admitted and Kouga merely shrugged. “I am relieved that your parents approve. I am not so sure that we will find the same results with my father.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kouga asked, reaching out to hold Sesshomaru by the shoulders and turning him to face him. “Your father likes me; he’s always so nice when I’m around. And I’m already Inuyasha’s friend. It’ll be fine”

“Your enthusiasm and optimism can be irritating at the best of times.” Sesshomaru muttered with a roll of his eyes. “My father tolerates you because you are Inuyasha’s friend.”  
Kouga only groaned and pulled Sesshomaru into his arms, resting his forehead against the inu-youkai and taking a deep breath. He hummed appreciatively as Sesshomaru’s arms wrapped about his neck, drawing them closer together.

“Worst case scenario, your father hates my guts and disapproves.” Kouga said, his closed eyes not able to watch the uncomfortable look in Sesshomaru’s eyes as he spoke the words. “And so what? I’m not leaving you for any amount of money that he throws at me.”

“You quickly assume my father will try to extort you?”

“Oh please, I know how you rich guys work. You all think you can buy your way out of anything.”

Kouga opened his eyes to be greeted by a gaze that was clearly not amused and he merely grinned back at his mate, before pecking him on the lips.

“Don’t look so offended. I was kidding.” He assured the silver-haired youkai. “But then again-”

He was cut short as his mother appeared again, scolding them and sending them back to the table, and then directing food to them. Sesshomaru and Kouga continued to eat as they were fed, the okami insisting on feeding the inukai. It was oddly allowed and the two enjoyed the time together as well as the food.

From behind the counter, two parents watched as their only son doted over his new mate, who was obviously letting him get away with it for the sake of the youkai’s surrounding family. Satomi could not help the warm smile she watched them with and it nearly faltered as she turned to look at her husband’s solemn face.

“Relax, dear. Your son is happy and we should be, too.” She said, turning to Masanori who merely grunted. “We’ve always wanted to see him paired off, and he’s mated. In this modern day of marriages, our son has taken a life-long mate.”

“I am very happy, Satomi, dear.” Masanori began, releasing a large sigh. “I am just cautiously so. Sesshomaru comes from a family line of Daiyoukai. I know their ways. I don’t want anything to happen to Kouga. Sesshomaru’s father is quite the follower of the old ways.”

Satomi turned to look at their son again, who was now cuddled up in the booth next to his lover, who was half-heartedly refusing some dango he was trying to feed him. It would pain her to see that Kouga would most likely be hurt again, and her shoulders lifted with pride and defiance. Her son and his mate will continue to be happy; she will make sure of that herself.

“Do not fret, dear.” She was saying then, her husband looking to her curiously. “We okami will never allow mates to be forced apart. I suspect you and I will have to have a small chat with this Tsukino Touga.”

Her husband grumbled a hum in agreement, his face lighting with a smile.


	9. Confrontation

The heat that erupted throughout him was synonymous with every nerve in his body bursting into flames. His breathing was heavy, ragged, and labored. His skin was slick with sweat, his muscles sore and his head felt cloudy. There was movement and he growled, bearing his teeth for an instant before they were gently scraping over skin as wet as his. His tongue greedily lapped up the salty substance, his nose breathing in the distinguishable smell of the one on top of him. Or at least, he had been until he gave in to baser instinct and changed positions.

The moan that was released from the throat he was so eagerly lining with marks had him echoing the sound, his hips moving and the body beneath him shuddering as legs opened wider to invite him in deeper. His right hand grabbed under a left knee and pushed it up, opening the pliant body up more, his member burying deeper into the soft and yet strongly gripping orifice.

More moans and he let his lips cover where the sounds were escaping from, drinking them hungrily. Claws raked up his sides and he kissed harder, thrusts harder while smiling against plump lips that had let loose a muffled curse in exclamation to the change of pace. A back arched and he pulled back to watch as golden eyes rolled back before falling shut, one clawed hand lifting to grip the sheet of the bed while the other painfully pierced into the flesh of his side. He was gritting his teeth and ignored the pain, the sting of poison unintentionally released was intense but thankfully not at lethal strength.

“Oh, fuck!” Sesshomaru was gasping, as Kouga continued to plow him hard and steady, the wolf’s other hand holding under his other knee to spread him obscenely. He was panting and moaning, body writhing beneath his mate’s; every nerve was singing and his mind had long shut down to any kind of thought besides getting closer to climax.

He grunted as his legs were pressed up against his chest as Kouga leaned in, hands now flat on the mattress on either side of his head. It had Kouga’s pelvis area flush against Sesshomaru’s ass, balls deep and filling him completely. It was maddening to feel, especially since he wasn’t moving.

“Please.” It was a small, moaned plea. Kouga couldn’t just become still now. He was so close; there was precum dripping onto him, the clear liquid slick on his stomach, pooled in his bellybutton and his throbbing cock kept producing it. He had cum twice already earlier, when Kouga had merely been teasing him and here he was again, torturing him.

“Look at me.”

He merely frowned at the order and he was making a whine of objection as Kouga started to pull out.

“Open your eyes and look at me.”

He did as told, his eyes slowly opening and connecting with red-tinged blue. Kouga’s beast was so close to the edge and it caused a shudder to run down Sesshomaru’s spine, his ass twitching excitedly around the cock halfway inside of him. That had Kouga hissing and he buried himself again, Sesshomaru’s eyes slipping closed again.

“No! Keep them open and look at me.”

The Wolf Youkai gave a hum of satisfaction of his mate obeyed and he gave a sultry smirk as he began to thrust again. It was so hard not to close his eyes and look away, but Sesshomaru managed. His eyes stayed locked as each thrust struck his prostate, every burst of sound urging the wolf on. With those eyes staring down at him, he realized how lewd he must look. Legs spread wantonly like an eager whore, body writhing and the sounds escaping him making it all more perverted than it was.

“You should see what you look like.” Kouga ground out, his hips thrusting steadily as he stared down into Sesshomaru’s eyes. “Does daddy know what you let me do to you?”

The particular hard thrust was so hard it almost hurt and it Sesshomaru gasping so loudly that Kouga did it again to receive the same results. He was glad to hear the gasp again and he evened out his thrusts again, except that he made them a bit faster.

“His golden, baby boy being fucked by undeserving blood.” Kouga ground deeper and Sesshomaru mewled, the sound trailing off with a pleading whimper. “He doesn’t know how much of a cock hound his son is. Doesn’t know how much his heir loves wolf cock. And you do love it, don’t you?”

Sesshomaru nodded back Kouga only growled and leaned in closer, their noses mere inches apart.

“Admit to it out loud.” He insisted, Sesshomaru now panting and moaning faster as Kouga began to thrust even faster. “Say how much you love it.”

“I love it.” It came out weak and mumbled with his mind swimming and wanting to do nothing else but focus on the building pleasure. 

“What? Tell me!”

“Cock. I love your cock!”

Golden eyes were slowly slipping closed and Kouga growled as he ground down hard, Sesshomaru moaning out and his eyes looking up again.

“Keep looking! Say it again!”

“I love your cock, Kouga!”

“How much?”

“I….” It was hard to speak around the moaning but he pushed through it. “So fucking much!”

“Yeah?”

“Yes!”

“You want to cum?”

“Yes! Please, yes!”

The smile that took Kouga’s face would have troubled him at any other time, but not when he was on the brink of madness from a thorough fucking that made him almost incomprehensible. His hips were lifted, his back arching until only his shoulders and head touched the mattress; and then Kouga started relentlessly fucking him. So hard and so fast it stole whatever breath he had away; he remembered to breathe and when that happened the moaning started up again. His legs wrapped around Kouga’s waist and his hand gripped the sheets until they shredded under the tight hold. This went on for some time until it all seemed like too much; time seemed to slow, his body seemed to be floating in an abyss of nothing but sensation and his eyes locked with Kouga’s when his name was called.

“Sesshomaru. I love you.”

There were no words to explain what had happened next. An explosion of some sort set off in his body, his pleasure peaked and went haywire. His body went taught as he screamed to mark his release, his balls feeling relief as they emptied through his cock in heavy spurts of creamy fluid. One minute it was euphoria and the next, he was suspended in a sexual haze and then nothingness. It seemed an eternity before he was able to focus on the real world again and his eyes focused in on a worried Kouga.

“Holy shit, babe.” He was sighing out in relief, before he cautiously was smiling with pride. “What the fuck kind of orgasm was that?”

“Hmm?” It was all he was capable of at the moment and Kouga chuckled softly.

“You kind of spaced out in the middle of cumming. It kind of freaked me out for a bit.” Sesshomaru hummed out a sound to acknowledge he heard what Kouga was saying and the ookami merely shook his head. “Was my dick that good?”

“Be quiet.” Came the weak demand and Kouga snorted. “Did you find release?”

“Fuck, yes!” Kouga happily relayed. “Your ass clamped my dick like a vice. I couldn’t help myself.”

Sesshomaru quietly chuckled as Kouga laughed before he was reaching out and pulling the dark-haired demon in closer so that he could kiss him. They kissed long and slow as Kouga pulled out and soon settled side by side. The small make out session lasted longer than expected, and when they finally pulled away, it was to stare back at each other in contented silence. Kouga smiled back at Sesshomaru as the demon ran his clawed fingers through his loose ebony tresses, wrapping an arm around Sesshomaru’s waist to bring him closer.

“You know, your post-coital behavior is adorable.” He stated, the older demon frowning.

“Your ability to disrupt the mood is astounding, okami.”

Kouga merely chuckled, before he was closing his eyes with a sigh. That little fuck session had tired him out immensely. He needed to recharge; a nap first and then a lot of food. He felt eyes staring back at him, and he cracked open one of his own and found Sesshomaru looking back at him with an impassive face. But Kouga had become well aware of miniscule signs that revealed the inukai’s mood. Sesshomaru was worried and he knew exactly why.

“We have to confront him eventually, Sesshomaru.” He said, Sesshomaru’s brows barely twitching into a frown. “We’d only be confirming what he already knows.”

“I know this.”

“Then why is it bothering you so much?”

Sesshomaru was usually silent, except for in bed, but this silence was unnerving. It had Kouga shifting so that he was sitting up and his mate refused to look up at him as he did so.

“What is the worst that he can do?”

His hand reached out to stroke silver strands and Sesshomaru still did not look up at him. They sat in silence a few moments more and when Kouga had assumed he would receive no answer, Sesshomaru finally spoke.

“He would take away all I have ever known.” He responded; his voice soft and not as monotone as Kouga was used to. “I will lose something that is a part of me . . . .he will cast me out and I will have no place in our clan. My family, as strained as our relationship may be, they are all I have known. It would be a loss that I will not wish to know. To remove me from that, that is the worse he can and will do.”

Kouga sat, jaw clenched tight as the words settled deep in his mind and heart. He felt the hurt and fear that Sesshomaru refused to reveal he was experiencing and he strengthened his resolve, pulling his mate to him to embrace him tightly.

“If he stupidly lets you go, then that means I have you completely.” Kouga told him, gently rubbing his hands over Sesshomaru’s back as the inu-youkai leaned his head against his chest. “My clan is yours now, so any family you lose you’ve already gained. My clan has already welcomed you, and okami-youkai never turn their backs on their own. And even if they didn’t accept us, we’d just be exiles together. As mates we belong to each other and we’d start a clan of our own; just you and I.”

He heard Sesshomaru snort and he looked down as his mate looked up at him.

“I was unaware that we had the ability to do such a thing with us both being males.”

“Stranger things have happened.” Kouga said with a shrug, accepting the peck to his lip.

“I believe male pregnancy is too strange a phenomenon that will not be seen outside of your twisted fantasy.”

“Hey, why is your bearing my young twisted?” Kouga’s pretend hurt was ignored as he was pushed back onto the bed. “You’d make a great mother.”

Sesshomaru’s laugh had Kouga joining in and the inukai straddled his mate’s hip and leaned in close so that his face hovered close to his.

“You are quite often so insanely optimistic, okami.” Sesshomaru said, one hand petting back some stray hairs from Kouga’s face. “A part of me is disappointed that I cannot give you what you wish.”  
Kouga’s heart began racing as the heavy scent of Sesshomaru’s arousal was building and the inukai lifted to begin slowly grinding against him.

“But I am certain you will enjoy endlessly breeding me throughout our time as mates, even though it will not bear fruit.”

It was all Kouga needed to hear.

xoxoxox

The office was quiet almost as if the staff was nervous. It was probably due to the solemn and dark aura that was emanating in waves out of the office that held the former CEO behind its doors. With Sesshomaru having gone AWOL for some time now, he had resumed his former duties and took up training Inuyasha where his eldest son had left off.

The only sounds were muted talking and ringing phones, and barely anyone looked up from their desks as he walked through the cubicles towards the office. He had taken the day, the foreman at the construction site easily placated with the excuse that it was a family emergency. He had left his wife behind, even though Satomi had insisted on accompanying him. He reasoned that if indeed the inu-youkai was set in tradition, then it would be best if the two males spoke alone. She reluctantly agreed and wished him well. Dressed in his best suit, which wasn’t as fancy as anything the inukai could afford, he made his way to meet with the father of the demon his son had taken for his mate. It was beneficial to them that this particular elder be brought to agree and give his blessing.

But he had read the signs in Sesshomaru whenever his father was brought up. The tight shoulders, the tight-lipped silence, the small signs in which the young demon gave showed him that the Alpha inukai was vehemently against this. Masanori sighed and squared his shoulders, ready to confront another Alpha. It had been years since he had ever reverted to Demon formalities. In this modern world, demons had adapted to human culture, so old ways were so rarely used that it had been mostly forgotten. Unless of course you were a prominent family from an ancient line, such as the silver-haired inukai were.

His ookamikai brethren had become mostly humble, middle-class families. It did not mean he forgot his own lineage. His bloodline was descendant of great okami-youkai Alphas, chiefs of great tribes and strong warriors. It was part of his past he knew he would have to refer to when dealing with Sesshomaru’s father.

His feet stopped out front of the door marked with Sesshomaru’s name and he knew then he was doing the right thing as he read the kanji. His heart was warming at the thought of the demon, of how happy he had seen his son because of him. Though he seemed a bit cold and distant, Masanori knew he would come around. The more he was around their pack, the more the ice would melt.

The sound of a throat clearing had him looking to the young women seated at the reception desk and he smiled at her and bowed respectfully.

“I am here to meet with Tsukino-dono.” He announced. “Is he in?”

The young woman nodded while replying in the affirmative, but he could see her hesitation.

“Is he expecting you?”

“I would assume so.” He said with a small smile and she tried to return it, but was too nervous.

“One moment.” She said while lifting the receiver from her phone. “Who might I say is calling?”

“Yamauchi Masanori.”

She nodded and dialed the extension. Masanori waited patiently as she nervously and quietly relayed that he was there. He was then looking back at the office space and finding curious eyes peeking out from over cubicle walls.

“Yamauchi-san.”

He looked back to receptionist, who seemed a bit more agitated and he had a feeling it was not good.

“Tsukino-dono says to return with a proper appointment.”

His jaw clenched and his hands fisted and he made sure to have his voice carrying from his chest, so that the rumble that came out with his words too low for human hearing would easily travel to the youkai behind closed doors.

“I implore you to try again. It is a matter of most importance that I must discuss with Tsukino-dono. I will not leave until I have met with him.”

She did not hear it, but humans were often well aware through their own senses of youkai behavior. She meekly nodded and went to reach for the phone, but the office doors swung open and in the frame stood Tsukino Touga. Masanori felt when the peeping toms behind him went back to hiding in their cubicles, but his eyes stayed locked and focused on the golden colored orbs ahead of him.  
“Rin, it’s alright.” Touga said, his hands releasing the doors so that he can step slightly to the side, motioning for Masanori to enter. “I will oblige him. Please, Yamauchi-san, do come in.”

Masanori nodded, and turned to smile at the girl in thanks, before taking the steps into the office. The doors were closed behind him and he turned back to the inukai, placid face marred by the slightest of frowns.

“Please sit.” He stated before walking past, Masanori watching him as he walked back to the chair behind the desk.

They sat at the same time, Masanori bowing his head in thanks again for the gracious treatment. He was not sure it would remain that way for long.

“I can safely assume that what has brought you here is a matter that had to be discussed promptly.”

“Yes, forgive me for the abrupt visit.”

“Is there something wrong at the construction site? I would think the foreman would have come to me himself as opposed to sending a subordinate.”

His eyes hardened at the slight, but Masanori kept calm. Touga knew well enough why he was here and was already letting it be known he would never agree and why. It was his duty to his son and his son’s mate to do this, however.

“This is not a business call, Tsukino-san.” The change in honorific cracked the ice and the frown deepened just a bit more. “I am here on a far more personal matter.”

“Is that so?” The silver-haired demon asked. His eyes razor sharp and his gaze locked on the demon across from him. “How bold of you to think that you preserve any merit to meet me as an equal.”

“Yes, I knew it would come out so quickly. You inukai are so resistant to change, holding on to ancient history and using outdated methods and ways of thinking.”

“Do _not_ insult my bloodline, ookami.”

“Do not think you can disrespect me, Tsukino-san. You will refer to me by name.”

“Such respect is rewarded to demons that have earned it or possess it through lineage.” Touga responded sharply. “What makes you think you hold any rank equal or similar to my own? I can clearly see where your son gets the bold, and yet stupid, mentality to assume that he is welcome to stand beside my sons as opposed to in his proper place.”

“Tsukino Touga!” His outburst was loud enough he was sure they heard it outside in the office space and he was now on his feet, glaring back at the unforgiving, unrelenting gaze. “You will _not_ insult either me or my son again!”

“And it would appear that the insult is mine.” Touga hissed out, his body tensing in anger. “Did you truly think that coming here would sway my opinion that your son, of lower caste, would _ever_ be welcome into my family. Yamauchi-san, I am of the Shiro-inu royal lineage. I would rather die than have that lineage soiled by the scandal of my eldest heir openly rutting with the pauper son of an average family.”

The growl bubbled free before he could stop himself and he stopped himself from bearing teeth as Touga stood, a growl echoing the wolf youkai’s.

“To hell with your bloodline!” Yamauchi shouted, before reaching into his inner pocket and pulling free the ancient amulet of his ancestors. He threw it onto the desk, the heavy gold knocking dull on the wood and Touga looked down at it with barely any interest if any at all. “There! The ancient amulet once owned by the great Clan Leader Kouga himself; the forefather of my family line and Daiyoukai of the Southern lands. It was him that my son was named after and it’s his blood that runs in my son’s veins now.

“It’s what matters to you, isn’t it? Blood, ancestry, title, and rank! I am a great grandson of Lord Kouga; the true heir to his kingdom and the leading Alpha of our clan today. I came to you today as a fellow father, with a son who has taken interest in yours and came to discuss their future civilly. You insult my family as if your own is so untainted. As if you have not already muddied the waters with the birth of a hanyou son!”

“How dare you!” Touga shouted, hands slamming down on the desktop. “Get out!”

“So we’ve hit a nerve. You can’t have more scandal than you yourself brought on your precious bloodline. Is that it?”

“You will leave. . ._now_!”

The beep from the intercom had them both looking to the phone.

“Tsukino-dono-”

“No, Rin. No more visitors. I was just sending Yamauchi-san on his way.”

“But-”

The doors opened before she could finish and both fathers looked to find their sons walking in, Kouga looking confused as to why his father was there. Sesshomaru quite expectedly showed nothing at all and his eyes stared intently at his own father.

“Otousan.” The younger inukai greeted and Touga said nothing to reply.

Kouga had walked over to his own parent respectively and Masanori calmed himself before turning to greet his son quietly.

“What are you doing here, dad?” Kouga asked softly. “Is everything ok at the site? Are you being fired?”

“No, son, I’m here for you.” He was then looking to Sesshomaru and offered him a slight nod of the head. “And for him. I came to see if I could convince his father to give his blessing.”

“Dad, that’s my job.” Kouga said, slightly irritated. “You don’t have to do this for me. I can handle it. Once he knows, he’ll have to give his consent.”

“Kouga-”

“Trust me, dad. Let me do this on my own.” He looked to Sesshomaru, Masanori sighing and looking at his son-in-law as well. “Let me do it for us.”

“Very well.”

Masanori stepped aside and Kouga righted himself before taking to standing by Sesshomaru and facing the seemingly angry inukai behind the desk. As he took in a breath to open his mouth, is when he realized the familiar amulet that sat on the desk. He looked to his father again, who merely gave him a slight shake of the head and Kouga felt his stomach sink.

To see it there meant that Masanori had revealed his family’s ancient line but it had done nothing to convince the Alpha inukai. It was then he realized that maybe what he was about to do was all for naught. He looked to his father, who nodded in encouragement and he then looked back to Tsukino Touga. He stepped forward and picked up the amulet, looking down at it before placing it round his neck and lifting his eyes to lock with those that reminded him so much of Sesshomaru’s.

“Do not make the attempt.” Touga was saying before he could even open his mouth. “I will not waste your time and nor will not continue to waste mine. I will not give you the consent to court my son. Your ancient amulet has lost its significance over the years and the power your family once had is irrelevant today, proven by your humble status in today’s society. You are not worthy of my son. If you continue to pursue him, I will be forced to take action. You and your father, I am certain, cannot risk unemployment. This slight can be forgiven if forgotten now and I can have you both transferred to a different worksite in Sapporo.”

Touga saw his son’s mask falter at the words and he ignored it. If this was affecting him then it was the right move to send the okamikai away. The last thing he needed was his son being so attached that he would do something stupid. Far more stupid than disappearing for a week to have some romantic rendezvous with a demon who should have been nothing more than a quick fling.

Said demon was merely staring back at him with an impassive expression. His aura was the only sign of his hurt and anger, but Touga was not swayed. And if the wolf was too stubborn to do as advised, he would make him an offer that most demons of his station could never refuse.

“That and one million yen should start your family off in a new town.” Touga began, seating himself and pulling out his checkbook. “Then we can put all of this nonsense behind us.”  
“I don’t want your money.”

Kouga’s words had him looking up and he took out a pen anyway and started writing out the amount promised.

“It’s your money now.” He simply stated, singing it and looking up at the young demon who was glaring back at him. Young Alphas were easy to forget what such body language could do. “It’s that or risk your livelihood for a few pity fucks my son threw your way.”

“Father!”

He looked to Sesshomaru, who seemed to be trembling with a hidden anger and he gave the boy his attention for the moment.

“Do you object, Sesshomaru?”

“Is that what I am worth to you? One million yen?”

“As my son you are worth more than they could ever hope to afford and that is why I refuse to allow this ridiculous affair to go on!”

He turned back to Kouga and held out the check but was shocked to find it ripped out of his hands and torn to pieces by Sesshomaru, displaying such anger that he had never seen before.

“You disgust me!” Sesshomaru hissed, flinging the pieces back onto the desk in a blatant display of defiance. “To claim you are better than these people so below you and to act so distastefully is an insult to not only them but to me!”

“These people mean nothing to you, Sesshomaru. I am your father, your family and your Alpha. You are a part of the inukai clan and you will _not_ continue to fraternize with the likes of them!”

“No! They are my family!” Sesshomaru shouted, his hand pointing back at Kouga and his father. “They have treated me as such in the few days I have spent with them more than you ever have in my entire life! The man whose father you turn away is my father as well, because the man whose submission you tried to buy is my mate!”

The next sequence of events happened so quickly. With a roar Touga stood, his hand struck and Sesshomaru fell to the floor from the force of the backhanded blow to his right cheek. Kouga growled in objection and jumped forward to attack in retaliation but his father was quick to hold him back. A fight with this Alpha was not what Kouga needed and he would probably not come out the victor. And if Touga were to win a scuffle, it would put Sesshomaru in a position that was not favorable for either of them.

“Do you know the dishonor you have brought on this family!” Touga was screaming, his voice a boom that rattled the windows and doors.

When Kouga was calm enough, Masanori helped him lift Sesshomaru to his feet, the inukai’s right cheek already swelling with an ugly bruise.

“No more than the dishonor your own actions have done, otousan.” Sesshomaru uttered back, voice still defiant. “I love him. I have mated with him. He and I cannot and will not be forced apart.”

“Then you are no son of mine. You hold no rights, no claims, no connection to the Tsukino name!” Touga was then pointing at the two ookami glaring back at him. “And you two will never work in this town again. Get off of my property. Your last checks will be mailed to you. If I ever see either of you again, you will rue the day you dared to cross me.”

He looked to Sesshomaru then, cradled in Kouga’s arms and his glare grew much more intense. His son merely returned it in kind, unafraid and unmoving in his choice to stay paired with the younger ookami-youkai.

“You will pack your things and go. You will lose your car, your expense account, I will close your credit card and you will never be allowed back. So choose wisely, son.”

“I’ve already made arrangements to move my belongings. My shares have been signed over to Inuyasha and my name has been forfeited from ownership.”

“Get. Out.”

He didn’t bow, he didn’t say a word, and he merely took Kouga’s hand and walked out, Masanori following behind them. Outside of the doors, the staff watched them leave, wide-eyed and astounded. He turned back only to find Rin running after them.

“I wanted to say goodbye, Sesshomaru-sama. And to wish you good luck.” She looked to the two wolf demons, eyes misty but the tears held at bay. “Please take care of him.”

Masanori smiled and Kouga nodded and then they were gone. She looked back to the office where an angry Tsukino-san had stood watching his son walk out of his life and then the doors were slamming shut.

xoxoxox

The elevator ride down was a silent one and so was most of the ride home. It was taken by subway, since the car Sesshomaru had driven them in had been ordered to not be removed from the lot. Masanori stared at his son, or rather sons, and sighed heavily before he was reaching out and resting a hand on Kouga’s shoulder.

“Forgive me, Otousan. My arrival has caused nothing but misfortune for your family.”

At Sesshomaru’s words, Masanori frowned and he stood to put himself in front of the seated youkai, who looked up at him with pained eyes. He carefully reached out to touch the bruised cheek and smiled down at him before resting a comforting hand on top of his head.

“What has transpired today is nothing in comparison to the years of happiness you will surely bless our family with now. We are not destitute now that we are unemployed, our ramen shop is booming with business and we ookami-kai are supportive of each other no matter how extended the family. We will surely prosper and with you now a part of us, it will be your prosperity, as well.”

The tears that rolled down pale cheeks were unexpected and Masanori knelt in front of Sesshomaru to hold him by the shoulders, as Kouga wrapped his arms around his mate. The rest of the train ride was spent comforting the usually unemotional youkai and when they reached their destination he was his usual self again.

They made it to the shop just as Satomi was ushering out the last guest of the day. She smiled as he saw them but faltered as she sensed the somber air about them. Welcoming them in, she made tea before sitting at booth with them and letting them retell what had happened. When they were done, she carefully caressed her son-in-law’s face before standing and kissing the top of his head.

“You will never be unwelcome here.” She told him, her eyes looking at both Sesshomaru and her son. “You two head upstairs. We’ll talk again tomorrow.”

As Kouga walked his parents out, Sesshomaru heard his phone alert him to a text and he pulled it out to read it. He had assumed the line would be cut, but he had bought this phone on his own and paid the bill himself. His father couldn’t cut it as it wasn’t under his name.

_WHAT IS GOING ON!!!_

Inuyasha had clearly heard something had gone down, but was obviously clueless as to what it was.

_Ask your father._

It was all he responded with before shutting the phone off completely. Then he was looking up as Kouga locked up and headed back his way.

“You okay?” His mate was asking and he nodded; standing and welcoming the embrace.

“I can use a shower.” He said with face buried in Kouga’s neck. “And then I want to sleep and forget this day happened.”

“Come on.”

He was led upstairs, where they undressed and showered together, before cuddling up on Kouga’s bed in comfortable silence. With his head resting on Kouga’s chest and the ookamikai’s finger gently stroking his hair, Sesshomaru silently contemplated how things would be from now on. He supposed it would be easy enough to find work. He would expect to black listed from any and all companies his father was associated with, but he knew there were a few that had no connections to his father’s empire.

“What are you thinking about?” Came Kouga’s voice and he let out a puff of air that passed for a laugh.

“How did you know I was thinking?”

“Your silence gets way too intense when you’re thinking.” Kouga said with a chuckle, kissing Sesshomaru’s head. “Come on. Spit it out.”

“I was weighing my options for finding a job.”

Kouga snorted and Sesshomaru shifted so that he was looking at him.

“Don’t worry about that. We can take care of you.” He insisted and Sesshomaru’s brow rose.

“Is that so?”

“Well, we can’t lavish you with the finest silks and pearls.” That made Sesshomaru chuckle and Kouga smiled, before cupping his unbruised cheek. “But, I can make sure you’re well fed and comfortable and happy.”

“And well fucked.”

“Well obviously.”

They both laughed before falling silent again, Kouga intimately stroking the cheek in his hand with his thumb.

“Now you’re thinking.” Sesshomaru noted, and the corner of Kouga’s mouth lifted in an attempt to smile.

“I am.”

“What about?”

“Well.” Kouga said with a sigh sitting up and dragging Sesshomaru with him, arms wrapped around his shoulder as his mate leaned against him. “I was wondering if we could afford catering or if Okaasan would cook it all herself.”

“What?” Sesshomaru’s confusion was evident in the tone of his voice.

“For the wedding.”

“The wedding?”

“Yeah, our wedding.” Kouga clarified and Sesshomaru groaned, but was ignored. “We need sekihan, kombu, and we can’t forget the daifuku.”

“Is the wedding necessary as we are already mates?” Sesshomaru asked and Kouga sputtered as if insulted.

“Yes, it’s necessary. I got family who’s traditional, too. A wedding’s happening whether you want it to or not.”

Sesshomaru smiled at that but said nothing further, and Kouga didn’t egg him to respond. They stayed in silent contemplation until Kouga suggested they get some sleep. Settled under the sheets and held tight against his mate, Sesshomaru found that the hurt of his biggest fear coming to light, being cast out by his father, was already healing. It would still be sore when he thought about it, but most of the pain was replaced with the welcome and love of his mate and his family.

“What are you still thinking about?” Kouga’s voice sounded as if he were not too far from falling asleep.

“It’s nothing.” Sesshomaru said, snuggling closer. “You just forgot to list datemaki.”

“You’re right, I did. I guess the wedding’s off then.”

Sesshomaru gave a laugh through his nose, before his eyes were falling closed so as to sleep. Tomorrow he’d start the task of putting his life back together, but for now, he was content to lay there in Kouga’s arms.


	10. My Rival's Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

The office was bustling with the usual sound of ringing phones and quiet conversations. Keyboards tapped away and the occasional throat was cleared or a yawn could be heard as someone stretched. Inuyasha stood just inside of his office door glaring out to the opposite side of the sea of cubicles where his father sat in his office behind closed doors. He sat in an office that used to belong to his older brother, who suddenly signed over his half of the company to make Inuyasha the sole owner; a brother who was not answering his calls no matter how many voicemails he left him.

He pulled out his cell and tried again, this time he received the automatic response that the number was no longer in service. The phone broke as he crushed it and he was marching out of his office on a mission. He felt the place grow quiet as he stormed through the cubicles, those brave enough to watch him peeking up over the top of the separating walls. As he reached the other end, Rin greeted him with a smile, even though his face was dour and grim.

“Tsukino-san, is there something I can help you with.”

“Tell him I want to speak to him.”

“Tsukino-sama is-”

“Now!”

The girl gave a meep and nodded, lifting the receiver and hitting the button that would connect her to his desk.

“Inuyasha is here to see you. He says it’s urgent”

He saw her gulp and slowly lower the phone and he was growling before she even started speaking.

“He says-”

He was storming in before she could relay the message and Rin merely blinked before jumping as the door was slammed shut. Inside Inuyasha glared at his father, who was busy writing something down in a ledger, very aware of Inuyasha but obviously ignoring him.

“I am done with not knowing what the hell is going on around here. I demand some fucking explanations!”

“Watch your mouth.” Came the stern but soft command, his father resting the pen down before finally looking up at him, hands folded atop his desk. “How may I help you?”

“What did you do?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sesshomaru! What the hell did you do that Sesshomaru, your golden boy, your pride and joy jumped ship and left?” Inuyasha demanded his father merely staring back at him with his typical emotionless face. “No one fucking talks to me! I feel like I’m purposely left in the dark! First, I’m being trained to be business partners and now I’m the sole owner. What the fuck is going on!”

“Watch. Your. Language.” Came the warning again, before he was leaning back into the office chair. “If you’d like to know, ask your brother.”

Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air before he was pacing back and forth a bit trying to place his anger anywhere else but at his sire for the moment. He merely released a frustrated roar and kicked a trash bin across the room, which was kicked hard enough it shattered the table lamp it knocked into.

“You know what’s funny, he told me to ask you before dropping off the face of the fucking earth!”

“Then obviously you aren’t meant to know.”

“Don’t you dare treat me like a fucking outsider. You were the one preaching family and sticking together and never letting our clan fall apart and all that loyalty bullshit. Sesshomaru lived and breathed your propaganda and now he’s not even here and I can’t get one truthful answer from either of you!”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Why shouldn’t I know!”

“Because it doesn’t concern you!”

The room fell quiet after his father snapped back at him and Inuyasha forced himself to calm down. He paced again, one hand on his hip the other wiping at his mouth, scratching the back of his neck anything to try and dispel the anxious energy that was building.

“All that should concern you is that you are now the sole heir and the only CEO of this company. I am trying my damnedest to keep things from falling apart after your brother abandoned us and left the company threateningly close to ruin. These sorts of childish tantrums will only harm us if word got out. You need to keep calm and keep in line.”

“Oh, fuck you!”

The shock on his father’s face shocked him as well, because he rarely saw his father react to anything he said.

“You want me to believe that Sesshomaru up and left. No reason at all. Just poof, gone?”

“Inuyasha I will not tolerate this kind of disobedience from you!”

“Yeah, well I want answers, old man!”

The growling that started had Inuyasha calming just a bit. His anger aside, his father was still his Alpha and being a hanyou he had no true rank to counter him. He calmed his aura down, and softened his glare but he did not retract his anger.

“Sesshomaru brought his own ruin upon himself. He disobeyed and he was punished accordingly.”

That blew Inuyasha out of the water. Sesshomaru. _The_ Sesshomaru, his true heir, full blooded demon son who he worshiped, had betrayed him? The obedient son who never asked questions and always did as was told?

“You’re lying.”

“Am I? Your brother went against my wishes and is entrapped in a scandalous relationship with someone of disapproving stature. He failed to see how it could hurt our company’s image, not to mention that he was spitting on his own heritage and family line. I offered him suitable women, he refused and I did what I had to. He no longer holds any claim to the Tsukino inukai family ties.”

Inuyasha’s mouth open and closed several times as he tried to find the words to respond, but he ended up shaking his head and releasing a crazed laugh. His father looked at him with a raised brow and Inuyasha took several moments more to find his voice to speak.

“What!” Was all he managed and his father rolled his eyes and resumed the work he had been doing before his now only child had stormed in.

The hands slamming down on his desk had him slowly looking up and he was met with a snarl of disgust and brows furrowed in anger as the inherited golden eyes of shiroinukai glared back at him.

“I swear to every deity that I never wanted to believe that you were so much of an asshole wrapped up in the stupid imagery of caste that you would disown your own blood for a romp with some bitch that isn’t rich and noble.”

“How dare you-”

“So Sesshomaru has a fling and you cast him out like if this is some drama written in the feudal era!”

“Do not question my decision or mock my lineage that you are only privilege to because I had a lapse in judgment with some human bitch!” The words had Inuyasha falling silent and his father stood as he backed away a few feet, not wanting to be close to him. “Sesshomaru didn’t just fuck some poor, lower caste floozy for fun. He defied me and took a mate. He’s become the submissive bitch to a fucking okami kai. You want me to welcome that into our affluent family!”

The wheels in his head started turning as soon as his father mentioned okamikai and Inuyasha took a moment to think this through. It couldn’t be possible. Could it?

“Who’s the wolf?” He asked and his father merely sneered at him the look smug as his son soon began growling.

He didn’t get an answer, his father merely straightened his suit and sat down again, pen lifting before he continued writing.

“How long has it been since you heard from your friend?” He asked before he was looking up at a livid Inuyasha. “Kouga, was it?”

Inuyasha was already gone so he didn’t see the satisfied smirk on his father’s lips.

xoxoxox

“Have a good night.”

Kouga watched the last of the customers leave for the night before he was placing the slats in place to close up. He looked back to the counter where Sesshomaru sat hovering over old account ledgers and bank statements, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to figure out how much the small ramen shop was actually making or not making.

“Babe, why don’t you take break? You’ve been doing that since late morning.”

“Hmm.” Was all that Sesshomaru responded and Kouga smiled before he was walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around his mate from behind and kissing his temple.

“There’s always tomorrow. You’re going to fry your brain if you use it too much.”

“Unlike you, I’ve done this regularly for years. My brain is used to it. Though I can understand the concern from a simpleton’s point of view that-”

He was soundly silenced by the deep kiss Kouga pulled him into by titling his head to the side. He hummed softly as they kissed, the pen dropping to the floor and the paperwork shifting as he stood. Kouga separated their lips for a moment, just so he could flash a triumphant smile before he was devouring that sweet mouth again. Sesshomaru helped himself be lifted onto the counter and wrapped his legs around the wolf’s waist.

“We can’t fuck here.” He was mewling between kissing, though his hands where busy untying and removing Kouga’s apron.

“Sure we can, we’re closed.”

“No, people eat here.”

“So, we’ll clean it after.” Kouga told him as his hands unzipped Sesshomaru’s slacks, his hand dipping in to rub at the hardening length.

Sesshomaru was moaning and kissing deeper, hips grinding into Kouga’s hand. As Kouga began pulling his mate’s pants down, Sesshomaru lifting his hips to help, banging at the entrance stopped them cold.

“What the hell?” Kouga said as they pulled apart.

“Were you expecting someone?” Sesshomaru asked and Kouga shook his head.

The banging came again and the okami sighed before stepping away and straightening his clothes. Sesshomaru stayed where he was, certain that Kouga would send the person away and get back to what they had started.

At the entrance Kouga removed a couple of slats before he was looking out in shock at the face glaring back at him.

“Inuyasha.”

“Where’s Sesshomaru?”

“Inuyasha, what are you doing here?”

“Is he inside?”

Before Kouga could offer an answer Inuyasha was pushing him aside and storming in. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Sesshomaru lowering himself off of a counter, golden eyes staring back at him as he straightened himself from something Inuyasha had clearly interrupted.

“Inuyasha. . .”

The words didn’t come and he could only hug his arms around himself as his younger brother stared back at him in disbelief. Kouga felt the building tension that was clearly making his mate uncomfortable and he decided to step in.

“Look, Inuyasha-”

He was cut short by the fist to his nose. The surprise hit had him falling back to the floor and Inuyasha followed him, fists flying as he hit at the demon who he thought was his best friend.

“Stop it!”

That was Sesshomaru’s voice but he was ignored and Inuyasha kept hitting, that is until Kouga was growling and flinging him off of him. The wolf demon pounced, his knee slamming into Inuyasha’s sternum as he was finally up from the ground and the hanyou was wheezing as he stumbled back.

“You son of bitch.” Inuyasha was gasping out, and was attacking again.

This time Kouga was ready and the two crashed into a table, the furniture breaking under their weight.

“I said stop!”

It wasn’t working and Sesshomaru watched as they continued, fists making contact and claws causing bleeding marks. He rushed to the slop sink and grabbed the spray hose before pulling it out as far as it would go and spraying the two with ice cold water.

Kouga whimpered at the shock of it but broke away and Inuyasha let out a flurry of colorful words, but it had worked. The two were now glaring back at each other, bruised, dripping blood and water, with their muscles still coiled and ready for the fight to continue and panting heavily.

“What the hell are you doing here, Inuyasha!” The demand was yelled with a shaky tone, the obvious unexpected brawl having affected the older youkai a bit.

“All this time you used the guise of being my friend to just rub my name in the dirt.” Inuyasha answered but to Kouga, who merely flashed more teeth in a growl. “You enjoy making me the fucking joke as you fucked my brother behind my back!”

“What?” The confused question came from Sesshomaru, who Inuyasha finally looked at with his heavy, accusatory glare.

“I was so fucking stupid. Every time I smelled Kouga had rutted I couldn’t place the person because all this time the scent was too close to mine for me to decipher it. Were you in on the joke, too? Make the half breed look stupid!”

Inuyasha stood, wiping blood from his busted lip with the sleeve of his suit jacket, before spitting on the floor.

“All this time I thought dad was on his usual spiel with his caste bullshit and you were playing the same game, making a fucking fool out of the undeserving hanyou!”

“Do you not hear how preposterous that is!” Sesshomaru was yelling, but Inuyasha scoffed and turned back to Kouga.

“And you, you piece of shit, all this time you said you were my friend and you were fucking my brother! You were disrespecting me to my face without me even realizing it!”

“Yeah, like the way you disrespected me rubbing the fact that you got Kagome in my face. Treating her like shit as you fucked around and bragged about it. Flashing your privilege in my face and still using me to get free fucking food! Let’s talk about who was really disrespecting who!” Kouga shouted back, standing from the floor as well. “You’re a real son of a bitch, you know that. A spoiled, inconsiderate, dick who has no idea what the fuck is going on around him. What the fuck are you angry about? So I fuck your brother. You jealous?”

“Fuck no!”

“Then what the fuck do you care? I thought you didn’t care about your father’s vision of your clan’s purity and here you are playing into his fucking hands.”

“You shut up! You had no decency to let me know about this! You two hid away and became mates behind my back! I trusted you with everything and shared everything with you because we were friends, and you fucking kept secrets! How can I trust you when you never trusted me with something this big and this serious!”

The room went quiet and the tension suddenly disappeared and was replaced with awkward uncomfortableness. Inuyasha sighed as he ran a hand back through his bangs, before he was kicking a turned over chair away.

“I don’t even really know what I’m truly mad about.” He muttered before looking back at Kouga. “I think I’m mostly hurt that you never came to me about this. Sesshomaru keeping this away from me I can understand, we were never close, but you? You became my best friend faster than we had first been enemies.”

“I’m sorry.” Inuyasha scoffed and turned away as Kouga began and the okami-kai tried anyway. “I really, truly am sorry. I should’ve shared this with you. Maybe it would have helped in the long run, but I was doing it for your brother as much as I was doing it for myself. I was actually enjoying having this secret from you for a bit. Believe me, though, I never had any intentions of disrespecting you.”

“It’s true.” Sesshomaru chimed in to support him. “I forbade him from letting anyone know. I was too afraid of what father would think or say or do. In the end it didn’t matter. I’m sorry, too, Inuyasha. I should have known you are nothing like him. But, I was scared, of losing my place in our family and of losing Kouga.”

Both demons were shocked by the words and Inuyasha stared back at his brother in disbelief for a while before he was looking to Kouga. The dark-haired demon was still looking at his brother in shock and he realized that Sesshomaru had never been this open and truthful before. This had to be an effect of being with Kouga.

“You two really mates?” He asked suddenly and Kouga looked back at him.

He watched his friend lift his shirt and his eyes took in the mating mark scratched down his pectorals ending over his abdomen. He looked to his older brother, who seemed embarrassed to show him the mating mark on his neck, and Inuyasha let out an almost soundless laugh.

“It really is true.”

“Inuyasha-”

“I’m gonna go.” Inuyasha stopped his brother from speaking by interrupting and heading for the entrance.

Kouga watched him as he began to leave, but Inuyasha stopped in the doorway for a moment, seeming to be torn about something.

“Congratulations.” The word was soft and his last as he disappeared, Sesshomaru calling out to him and trying to follow after him.

Kouga stopped him and merely shook his head. It was clear Inuyasha needed space and Kouga didn’t want Sesshomaru to push the issue. The older youkai sighed before turning back to his mate and frowning at his injuries.

“This is all my fault.” He uttered reaching out to touch Kouga’s face.

He jumped as Kouga grabbed his wrist to stop him, his blue eyes glaring back at him harsh enough that it made him shudder.

“Don’t you _ever_ blame yourself for this.” Kouga hissed through clenched teeth, before he was sighing and forcing himself to calm down. “Don’t you dare try to make yourself the one to carry the burden. I love you, I’m your mate, we’re in this together. Do you understand me? Don’t let your father’s manipulation keep hold of you.”  
Sesshomaru slowly nodded and Kouga sighed deeply as he pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together before nuzzling intimately at his mate’s cheeks and neck.

“I love you, Sesshomaru.” He felt he had to let the silver-haired youkai know and he was happy to feel Sesshomaru melt into his arms, head leaning onto his shoulder.

“I love you, too.”

His heart nearly burst and he gave a soft laugh before his face was turning solemn again. What were they going to do about Inuyasha? It was clear that the puppy-eared hanyou was hurt and it was also obvious that something needed to be done or said to rectify the situation. But Kouga had to wonder if it would be worth it. After tonight, would the half-demon he had come to know as his best friend ever be willing to hear him out.

“Give him time.” Came Sesshomaru’s voice, as if he could hear his mate’s thoughts racing. “Inuyasha is prone to anger but he eventually calms down and puts it behind him. When he’s ready to talk, he will return.”

“Yeah, I guess.” It was a long shot and Kouga wasn’t going to hold his breath.

“Come.” His mate was lifting away from him and then pulling him toward the back stairs that led to the small apartment they now shared. “Let’s treat those injuries that you so bravely acquired protecting your mate’s honor.”

Kouga chuckled at that, put pulled Sesshomaru back so that he was holding him from behind, his teeth biting at the pointed ear.

“Fine, but only after you thank me properly.”

The hitched moan as he ground his now hard, pant covered length against Sesshomaru’s ass was all he had to hear to know that there would be no objections.

xoxoxox

It would seem that Inuyasha took far longer than expected to calm down and move on. Three weeks had passed since the incident and each week Sesshomaru has noticed that his lover had become more and more despondent. He would have allowed the demon to continue brooding over his now rocky friendship but it was beginning to affect the inuyoukai on a personal level.

His mate was no longer in the mood. That put the older demon into a bad mood and he would not tolerate not being able to have his mate when and where he wished. Kouga had spoiled him and nurtured his selfish sexual desires. He refused to lose being able to have his way. He would put an end to this and soon.

So, it was after the fourth week of his mate half-assing through his job, not being interested in planning their upcoming wedding and rolling over to sleep when Sesshomaru was so blatantly throwing himself at him in their bed, that Sesshomaru had had enough.

“What are we doing here?” Kouga was asking, removing his helmet and looking to his mate that climbed off his motorcycle from behind him.

Sesshomaru said nothing, he merely handed his helmet to Kouga before walking off. Kouga scoffed before he was standing with a groan, placing the helmets down and slowly trudging after his mate. His eyes looked up to the high rise building that Sesshomaru and his brother shared an apartment in not too long ago, and he had to wonder why Sesshomaru was dragging him along here.

The inuyoukai was no longer welcome on his father’s property and by association, neither was Kouga. Perhaps the demon had left something behind, but whatever it was, it was Kouga’s hope that they were in and out quickly.

The security guard at the front desk only gawked in shocked silence at Sesshomaru's’ presence as the entered the lobby. He had inhaled to probably voice some sort of objection, but the sharp look from the inuyoukai was enough to shut him up. They rode the elevator up to the suite floor and walked the short hallway to the door. It took several presses to the door buzzer before Sesshomaru began pounding the door continuously.

Three straight minutes of that and the door was finally opening, a disgruntled face glaring out at them through the small crack.  
“What?”

“Let us in.” Came the command and the younger of two siblings scoffed before beginning to push the door closed.

His yelp of objection was followed by colorful insults as Sesshomaru pushed his way in and faced his younger brother. Inuyasha was dressed in a hastily tossed on shirt, inside out and backwards, as well as some loose sweatpants. His hair was a mess, indicating that he had either been napping or lazily lounging and Sesshomaru could tell that he was still moping.

“You look like you haven’t showered in days.” He accused and Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes.

“What do you care?”

Sesshomaru merely groaned in annoyance before looking back out the door where Kouga stubbornly stood, hands shoved into his jacket pocket. Sesshomaru merely stared and Kouga let out a groaning sigh before unwillingly dragging himself inside.

“Oh, good. You brought company.” The sarcasm was heavy and Inuyasha merely walked away, not wanting to be face to face with his ex-best friend just yet.

Sesshomaru followed and Kouga closed the door and waited. He really didn’t want to do this, but Sesshomaru had insisted that if he didn’t there would be dire consequences. He wasn't sure what those were, and honestly, he didn’t want to know. They had not been having sex for the past couple of weeks, due to his low libido, and so the one thing that he would have suspected to be used against him was already off of the table. It was not a comfortable feeling not knowing what could be used against you, so he conceded and brought them here today.

“Kouga, would you like to join us?”

He looked up to where his mate was peeking into the hall from the living room and he hesitated.

“No.” Came Inuyasha’s voice and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

“Let me rephrase it. I want you to join us. . .now!”

He dragged the whole way there but finally made it to the living room where Inuyasha lay sprawled on the cough like an angry lump. The tv was on, clearly not being watched, as it was tuned into the home shopping channel. He was certain Inuyasha was not looking into purchasing a two-loaf bread maker. Sesshomaru sat himself down onto one of the armchairs and crossed his legs, arms resting on the armrests and looking every bit as regal and noble as his bloodline proved him to be. There a certain amount of awe that filled his mate before the wolf demon felt a tinge of guilt that he was the cause of Sesshomaru being taken away from that.

The slight raise in Sesshomaru’s brow was the indication that the youkai realized he was distracted and Kouga merely shook his head before looking away. Inuyasha looked back and forth between them before he was sitting up with his head leaning back so that he could stare up at the ceiling instead of at either of them.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your trespassing?”

“Trust me, we’ll be gone long before father comes to check in on you.”

“Who said he’s checking in on me?”

“Then we have all the time that we need, I suspect. Kouga, won’t you take a seat?”

He wanted to object but the look he was given did not give him room to deny the request. So he carefully sat on the other armchair that was available, Inuyasha barely moving his head to look in his direction. From where he sat Sesshomaru scoffed, his hand steepling together as he looked back and forth between his mate and his baby brother.

“I believe that this has gone on long enough. You two have been moping around and acting like two teenagers who have gone through their first break up. Frankly, I'm beginning to believe that you two were actually madly in love.”

“We're not!” They both spouted at the same time, their eyes looking to each other before Inuyasha was standing with a scoff.

“Look, I don't need you coming around here trying to meddle in my life.” He told his brother, who did nothing but stare back at him with the typical placid face. “You guys know where the door is, you can see yourself out.”

“Ok, babe, you tried and I appreciate the gesture, but let's just let him be.” Kouga began, standing from his seat and unaware of Inuyasha's look of disbelief at the pet name for the near motionless demon across from them. “I don't see the point in trying if he wants to be all stupid about it.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, two things.” The younger hanyou stepped in front of the wolf to cut off his retreat, who merely frowned at being stopped. Sesshomaru hadn't moved and merely continued to observe. “First, I am _not_ reacting stupidly to one of the biggest betrayals of my life. And, two, _babe_?”

The last word was nearly high in pitch and Kouga frowned deeper, stepping back a bit to take in Inuyasha's reaction.

“No one betrayed you, you idiot!” He snapped, Inuyasha letting out a sarcastic ha at the remark. “And I can call him what I damn well please. He's _my_ mate.”

“Oh, yeah, I know he is. Remember it was that secret that you didn't let me in on!”

“Would you let it go!” Kouga groaned out wearily. “Yes, we kept it a secret but it wasn't just from you. It was mostly from your elitist, ass of a father who doesn't think I'm worth even licking the bottom of your brother's shoe, let alone think I'm worthy enough to fuck him!”

Inuyasha yelled, covering his ears childishly at the mention of the two having sex.

“No, you keep that shit to yourself!”

“Fuck! We fuck! All the time, any time!”

In the background Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and mumbled “not lately” under his breath.

“We also love each other, as hard as that may be for you to believe. I'm sorry I didn't fucking tell you the first time we did it, though by the way that you're acting now I don't think you would have wanted to know.”

It went silent for a moment, with Inuyasha staring back at Kouga with a stubborn frown on his face before he was huffing a sigh and removing his hands from his ears.

“You're right. I wouldn't have wanted to know. I kind of hate knowing now, my brain keeps thinking of what it looks like and I've actually been having insomnia over it. It's creepy.”

“Please, you're probably jealous.”

“Gross. He's my brother.”

“No, I meant jealous that _he_ got _me_.” Kouga clarified and Inuyasha gave a fake, mock laugh. It turned into the two genuinely laughing before Kouga was sighing and scratching the back of his head. “Look, for what it's worth. I haven't really been able to do much sleeping either. I feel terrible about how you found out and I really am sorry.”  
Inuyasha was quiet before he grumbled a bit under his breath and shrugged, his arms crossing as he looked down to the carpeted floor.

“Yeah, well, I'm sorry, too.” It was a mumbled mess, but Kouga made it out and he smirked as Inuyasha looked back up with a frown again. “But, you fucking owe me.”

“Fine.” Kouga agreed, his hand reaching out so Inuyasha could take it. “I owe you. Are we good?”

“Yeah, sure, we're good.”

Inuyasha took his hand and they shook on the agreement to bury the hatchet. Behind them on the armchair, Sesshomaru's hands came together in a loud clap as he stood.

“Wonderful.” He said catching their attention. “I'm glad you two were able to work this out like adults. Now, I propose that Inuyasha you take a shower and try your best to resemble a normal member of society again.”

“What? Why?”

Sesshomaru merely ignored his brother's confused expression and questioning while walking past him and grabbing onto his mate.

“You. Follow me.” He ordered the wolf before pulling him out of the room.

Kouga could barely object as he was dragged off, sending a confused look of his own to his found again best friend.

“Wait, are you two gonna fuck?” Inuyasha was loudly asking with a sneer of disgust. “Sesshomaru, you can't fuck in this apartment!”

He groaned in annoyance as Sesshomaru's old office door slammed closed and locked. He merely sighed and decided it was best to head upstairs and shower. There was no way he wanted to be close enough to hear anything that was happening in that room.


	11. A Rival's Wedding

There was laughter and happy music floating through the air as the sun shined down on the beautiful landscape of the Shinto shrine. There were some children running around, carefully avoiding the well-dressed women carrying various items. Sakura petals littered the ground and were stirred by the gently blowing breeze. Inside of the hall, specifically built for on the grounds to house weddings, boisterous cries of celebration and laughter came ringing out.

At the alter the priestesses were leading a prayer and offering to the gods. Golden eyes stood at the entrance of the shrine, suddenly very nervous to be there and afraid of how he would be received. He felt a calming hand rest on his arm and looked to his side and saw violet eyes carefully telling him it was alright without words. He was taking a deep breath to ease his nerves, happy that Miroku had agreed to join him and hoping it was one of many steps to healing their tattered relationship.

He gripped the gift envelop in his hands tighter and stepped forward, Miroku walking with him and beside him, his hand lowering to grip Inuyasha’s. The hanyou clutched it like it were his life line and he nearly scolded himself for behaving this way. They made their way to the banquet hall, where celebrations seemed to be already under way and he paused just inside of the door, all eyes turning to him. He stood frozen, not sure how his presence would be taken. He and Kouga had made amends, but the relationship was still strained and his family had not forgiven Touga’s insult to their family line by disowning his own son for mating to one of their own.

At a table farthest away from where the two grooms would be seated if they were there, Inuyasha recognized Kouga’s father as he stood. Blue eyes studied the newcomer carefully. Inuyasha was dressed in a red hakama and haori, hair brushed and actually looking quite regal. From what the older youkai had usually seen, Inuyasha was never one he assumed would clean up well, but the young hanyou seemed to have taken this seriously. He was surprised to see him here, and he had brought a guest. The human man beside him was dressed well in a black and violet kimono/hakama set, smiling gently and reassuringly to the obviously nervous hanyou.

He cleared his throat as he stepped away from the table, making his way to Inuyasha who stiffened as he drew closer. The human bowed in greeting as he stopped before them and Inuyasha followed, holding out the large goshugi-bukuro for the host and Alpha.

“Congratulations to you and your family.” Inuyasha uttered out hastily, happy he didn’t trip over his words. “Please accept this gift from my family to yours.”

Masanori gave a grumbling sort of sigh as he studied the offered gift, looking the young inu-hanyou over before carefully taking the envelope from his hands. He was looking over that next, admiring the attention to detail and the beautifully wrapped string. Then he was looking back to Inuyasha, who waited patiently for him to respond.

“Is this truly a gift from family to family? Has your father approved this?”

“It’s not his money.” Inuyasha quickly blurted out, Masanori’s brow raising at the words. “I don’t need his approval. And last I checked, I’m still Sesshomaru’s family. I haven’t disowned anyone.”

“Last I heard, you and my son were not in good graces.”

“We’ve made amends, Yamauchi-san. It would be an insult to not join him and my brother on their wedding day. My father and I are not of the same mind. I won’t abandon my family and now that includes Kouga and by extension, you and your clan.”

Masanori was grunting before he was smiling and bowing his head in thanks. His arm was lifting to direct Inuyasha to the table he had just left and Inuyasha smiled and nodded in thanks.

“Usually the other family will have tables of your own, but as you are by yourself, and we had not expected any guests from Sesshomaru’s clan, you may sit with me and my wife.”  
Inuyasha was quietly thanking him and then guiding Miroku to the table, where he was greeted happily by Kouga’s beautifully dressed mother.

“It’s good to see you here, Inuyasha.” She said, after greeting his guest. “Kouga will be happy to know you made it.”

Inuyasha sat when prompted and then was looking up to the dais where the two grooms _should_ have been seated.

“I’m sorry that I missed the actual ceremony.” He said as he looked back to the older wolf youkai. “I foolishly had hope in changing my father’s mind on attending. It’s his loss.”

“Sesshomaru will appreciate the sentiment.” Satomi told him smiling back at him happily. “He will be happy to know at least you and your mate have come to celebrate with us.”

Inuyasha was sputtering and trying to respond, while Miroku chuckled softly beside him. Satomi winked back at the human man before she was looking about.

“Just _where_ are those two? The intermission was not to last this long.”

Masanori only laughed heartily, catching his wife’s attention and grinning broadly at her.

“Newly wedded and full of sake.” Was all he said and she blushed furiously while Miroku tried to politely stifle his snicker behind a sip of sake. Inuyasha outright gagged at what Masanori was insinuating.

The Alpha youkai was probably right.

xoxoxox

“Ah!” Sesshomaru couldn’t help the muffled sound that slipped out and he returned to biting the obi that had been tied as a gag to quiet him. Behind him Kouga thrust in again and he keened softly, pushing back on the cock that filled him so well.

“Needy little slut.” Kouga murmured in his ear, before taking it between his teeth to tease it. His hips started moving slowly, thrusting hard and deep and enjoying the muffled cries it pulled out of his now husband. “Too eager to wait until the honeymoon to beg me for my dick, huh?”

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, too far gone to have the mental capacity to pretend to resist and deny. He was kneeling on the couch that had been provided in the changing room, arms resting over the back to support him as Kouga fucked him from behind. His first kimono was in near ruins on the floor behind them, Kouga having followed him into his separate dressing room when it was time for them to change into traditional clothes of their forefathers.

Now here they were, Sesshomaru gagged to keep his wanton noises more subdued and Kouga pounding into him like if he were truly taking the innocence away from a blushing bride.

“Do you think they all know?” Kouga was asking, his thrusts getting impossibly deeper and Sesshomaru was practically screaming behind his gag. “Do you think all our guests know that you’re too busy getting fucked by your mate’s cock to be part of your own wedding? Maybe someone will come looking, catch you here bent over like the slutty bitch you are.”

Kouga was hissing as Sesshomaru tightened around him, the body beneath him jerking before going taught as Sesshomaru came, head pressed into the back of the couch, scream muffled but loud. He tried to hold on, but he felt himself start to cum and hastily pulled out, wrapping his hand around himself and jerking through an orgasm. His hips thrusted as he moaned, ejaculate landing in thick ribbons on Sesshomaru’s ass and lower back. He groaned as he went empty, leaning forward and pressing praising kisses over his mate’s back, pressing his flagging erection into the crevice of the well fucked ass.

“Holy shit, babe.” He was panting out, mouth alternating between kisses and bites, Sesshomaru giving muffled whimpers as his body still trembled from his own orgasm. “You always make me feel so fucking good.”

He reached up with his left hand and removed the makeshift gag, lifting his husband’s head to maneuver him into a position so that he could kiss him. It was slow and deep, tongues dragging against each other lazily with Sesshomaru moaning hungrily as he rubbed back against his mate. Kouga pulled their lips apart so he could breathe, grinding back onto the eager ass pressed against him.

“What’s the matter, babe? Too empty?”

Sesshomaru was easily twisting, Kouga pulling back a bit to make the turn easier, and the older demon was wrapping his arms around the ookami-kai’s waist, hands gripping onto a toned ass. Legs spread as he pulled Kouga in close, wiggling to adjust them so that the half-hard cock teased against his well-used hole.

“You have denied me the right to have your seed inside of me.” He panted out, Kouga leaning in with a devious grin. “You did not need to pull out. My body is yours, it will gladly welcome your cum inside of it.”

“Greedy little cum slut, throwing a tantrum that I didn’t blow my load in his pretty little ass.” Kouga teased, Sesshomaru’s moan sounding like a whine before their mouths were kissing again. The muffled yelp of shock melted into a satisfied sound as Kouga’s dick slipped back into the loose opening before he started with an even pace, not bothering with a slow build up. He pulled away from their kiss so that he could smile down at the breathy moans escaping his mate’s lips every time his dick sank into him. “If my bitch wants to bred, who am I to deny him?”

xoxoxox

Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at his wristwatch. He’d been here for two hours. How long did those two need to fuck for? He was ready to ask Miroku if he wanted to head out for a break, inspired to get his rocks off as well if he was going to be waiting so long, but Masanori was standing and heading to the front of the room where a mic stand had been placed.

“Everyone, quiet please.” He said, eyes glittering happily as he looked out of the crowd. “The wayward couple has been found and separated.”

The room erupted into laughter and whistles, Masanori laughing heartily himself. Inuyasha snorted but held a knowing smirk of his own on his face. Beside him, Miroku was chuckling at Satomi’s red cheeks, even though he himself was blushing.

“In a few moments, the newly married pair will join us again and as is tradition of our clan, Kouga will present his mate to his pack and welcome all challengers.”

Inuyasha’s eyebrow rose at that and he looked around as several ookami stood, dressed in traditional furs. They must be the challengers and they received boisterous applause as they howled and hollered. Masanori was calling for quiet and everyone settled again, the Alpha wolf smiling back at them

“My dear wife, if you would please go and retrieve our son’s mate.”

Satomi was rising and bowing before disappearing and Masanori watched her leave before turning back to the crowd.

“It is my honor to present to you, my son and rightful heir, future Alpha to our clan, Yamauchi Kouga!”

Inuyasha snorted as through double doors, Kouga was carried in on the shoulders of two other fur dressed youkai. He was dressed in traditional furs as well, his with armor and a head band placed around his head, bearing the family sigil. His hair was pulled back into his usual ponytail and he cheered happily, left hand pumping a fist into the air as the right beat against his armor.

The men cheered and hollered, the women laughed and clapped and Inuyasha couldn’t believe his eyes. He’d been to weddings before, and nothing was comparing to the boisterous affair this okami event was turning into. He clapped as Kouga was lowered, rolling his eyes as his friend threw his hands up with a victorious cry before he was howling, causing a chain reaction of howls. He stifled the urge of his inner beast to join in. This wasn’t his culture, he’d stay quiet and observe.

“I am Yamauchi Kouga!” The okami-youkai was announcing, the room cheering louder. “I have married my mate, a demon worthy of my status and deserving of his place amongst us!”

More cheers and Inuyasha couldn’t help the whooping holler he added to the noise, beside him Miroku laughed at him and he gently nudged the human male before he realized Kouga looking in his direction. The short look of surprise was quickly replaced with a broad grin.

“Behold, my mate’s brother! Their father has forbidden this match.”

The boos and jeers were quieted quickly and Kouga turned to face him, bidding him to stand. He did so, not exactly sure why he was now a part of this.

“Do you come to do your father’s bidding? Are you here to bring him home?”

Inuyasha scoffed, hiding his hands away into his sleeves as he looked about the room.

“I am not my father’s pawn. I have joined on this day with my blessing.” He was greeted with applause and Kouga stormed over to him, grin wide and eyes truly happy.

He clapped his hands down on Inuyasha’s shoulder before he was pulling him into a hug.

“It’ll mean a lot to him to see you here.” He said quiet enough for only them, before pulling away and turning back to his guests. “What are we waiting for? Let’s present my mate and husband!”

Inuyasha went to return to his seat, but Kouga wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him away from the table. He looked back to Miroku, who only offered him a shrug and soothing smile, obviously not sure what was happening either.

They stopped in the center of the room, facing the double door that slowly opened to reveal Kouga’s mother. Inuyasha could only blink and stare stupidly at his brother who stood behind her. He was dressed in traditional inukai garb. The large, fluffy mokomoko that rested on his right shoulder did nothing to take away from the way the rest of the garment settled onto his brother’s body. The blue and yellow fabric offset the white perfect and the red patterns on his collar helped highlight the magenta stripes on his cheeks. Inuyasha stood awestruck and beside him, Kouga was grinning like a maniac. As his brother began to glide into the room following Kouga’s mother, his eyes finally lifted to find Inuyasha staring back at him. If his presence threw his brother off, he hadn’t noticed and Sesshomaru’s eyes only lingered on him for a moment before he was looking to Kouga. Satomi stopped before them, her eyes glittering happily as she watched her son stare back at his mate.

“As your mother, I give you your mate to present to the rest of our clan.” Satomi said, reaching out to cup her son’s face with her hands. “Do him proud and bless our house by winning your right to have him.”

Kouga laughed before reaching out to hug his mother, placing a kiss to her forehead before he was looking back at Sesshomaru.

“Let me prove to all that you are mine. I will best any challenger!”

At the words, the fur dressed males jumped up with a cheer and began chanting as they made their way to where they stood. Circling about them, Inuyasha watched about him warily while Sesshomaru’s eyes never left Kouga’s.

“Do not disappoint me.” Was all he said and Kouga laughed as Satomi led him to the dais where their seats had been waiting for them.

As they settled Kouga looked about the room and then at the seven male youkai roughly close in age to him.

“Are these the challengers?” He questioned, the crowd cheering happily. “You insult me with the slim pickings. Are there not any challengers of worth? Is my mate not beautiful enough to bring forth admirable challengers?”

More challenger rose and Inuyasha had to wonder how this was going to go. Were they actually going to fight? Did ookamikai really challenge for the groom’s chosen mate?

“Enough delay! Let the matches begin!” Masanori was announcing and the room seemed to get even louder.

Kouga let out a challenging roar, and Inuyasha took that as his cue to leave. He was stopped by a hand on his back and found Masanori beside him.

“No, you observe from where your father would have sat.” He said, chin pointing to the seat off to the left and behind Sesshomaru. His brother was seated regally beside his mother in law, watching as his mate and the other male wolves began to clear an opening in the middle of the room.

Inuyasha slowly made his way over, climbing the steps and passing his brother before placing himself in the high-back chair that was meant for the Alpha of their clan. It felt odd sitting in this position, especially knowing that Sesshomaru himself was an Alpha and could have easily put himself in this seat if he wanted. It would seem his brother was willing to go along with okami-youkai tradition and play the role that was usually a bride’s.

“Does father know that you are here?”

Though Sesshomaru hadn’t turned around, he heard the question clear as if he had and Inuyasha cleared his throat looking down at his brother’s head, aware that the usually well-kept hair seemed to have a brighter sheen to it.

“He might have some idea.” He said, leaning back into his chair a bit, watching Sesshomaru’s shoulder tense. “I told him he was an ass to miss the happiest day of your life. That added to the fact that I was actually dressed formally for something, I think he could piece two and two together.”

He saw Sesshomaru’s shoulders move with a laugh but he barely heard it. It still caused a smile to break out on his own face and he relaxed a bit as it slowly slipped away to just a content look.

“Thank you, Inuyasha.” The words were said this time with Sesshomaru turning so that he could just peek back at him over his left shoulder. “For being here. For your support.”

As flabbergasted as he was that he was actually being thanked by none other than his brother who was so full of himself that he barely thought his half-brother’s existence deserved to be acknowledged, Inuyasha hummed a sound of acknowledgment as his lips took on the barest of smiles.

“Don’t mention it.” Was all he said and Sesshomaru was turning back to watch the ceremonial challenges begin.

It was Kouga verses twenty of his kinsman in wrestling matches. One by one he bested all who stepped forward and at the end he was howling his victory while his family and tribe cheered jovially. Inuyasha applauded his effort and could feel the pride radiating from his brother, something that made him feel oddly happy. He had been hurt to know that they had been a thing behind his back and had then felt awkward after he had confronted them and made amends. Now, he actually felt happy for them, not that he’d ever say it out loud.

“Gikyodai!”

The room fell to quiet murmurs as Kouga called out, facing Inuyasha with his furs and hair a mess from his matches, and his skin covered in sweat from the effort.

“Do you wish to challenge me?”

All eyes were on him and Inuyasha wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. His eyes found Miroku’s from across the room and the human only offered him a lost look and a shrug before he was looking down at Sesshomaru and Satomi. Masanori was clearing his throat and he looked to him to find the elder minutely nodding and gesturing that he stand up. He did so slowly, clearing his throat and nervously clasping his hand together as he looked about the room.

“I respectfully decline.” He said and immediately there were boos and name calling questioning his bravery.

Kouga was laughing, hands planting on his hips as he stood before them with nothing but boisterous confidence.

“Are you afraid to be bested by the mighty Kouga!”

Inuyasha snorted and shook his head, arms crossing over his chest as he leered back at his friend.

“More like I don’t think it right to own your ass in a match on your wedding day. Can’t embarrass you in front of you blushing bride.”

He grinned down at his brother who glared back at him and the guests chuckled and clapped, Kouga laughing heartily as he stepped closer to the dais.

“It’s tradition to prove my worth to my mate’s family.” He said stopping in front of them, smiling at Sesshomaru before looking past him to his brother behind him. “But, if you’re too chicken shit-”

“If it’ll shut you up then bring it on.” Inuyasha cut him off, his smirk matched by Kouga’s grin.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha climbed down and joined his husband on the floor, the two moving out to the makeshift sparring circle as the guests cheered them on. Kouga was winking back at him and his jaw tensed, not certain if these two would know to leave the match as merely ceremonial or if they’d take it too far.

“Lord Inuyasha has risen to the challenge.” Masanori was announcing, and the crowd was cheering. Miroku’s voice was heard over the din of cheers and Inuyasha couldn’t help the blush that took his cheeks as the human man cheered him on. “My heir, Kouga, will fight for his mate’s honor! To the victor goes the spoils!”

“Wait what?” Inuyasha was asking, not exactly sure if he had heard right. Were they fighting _for_ Sesshomaru?

“Begin!”

He didn’t have time to think as soon he was on the defensive and pushing the disturbing thought aside, he decided to fight back with earnest. Their match lasted quite a while and eventually he and Kouga found themselves evenly matched. It was when Kouga whispered to thank him again for participating, Inuyasha nodded before allowing himself to be caught in a grappling hold. He struggled for a moment before yielding, tapping on a muscled arm wrapped around his neck and bringing the loudest set of cheers Kouga had received all night.

He breathed in heavily as he was released, Kouga jumping up to howl his victory and Inuyasha only laughed to himself as he pushed himself to his feet. He smiled back at his friend who grinned back happily at him and welcomed the quick hug before Kouga was lifting his arm up and welcoming more cheers.

“By your right, as winner of the matches, you have earned the right to keep your mate.” Masanori was announcing, gesturing to the silver-haired youkai on the dais, whose smile was open and his amber eyes glittered with pride. “What say you, Sesshomaru? Has your mate proven himself true?”

“Aye. He has proven himself worthy of my affections.”

The room was filled once again with cheers and whistles and Kouga laughed as he left Inuyasha to climbed the stairs of the dais and look down at his mate.

“I have claimed you as mine.” He said, still winded from the exertion of wrestling, but his blue eyes burned down at awed amber. “You are a part of this clan now. You are a part of me.”

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!”

The cheering started up and grew louder, urging the newlywed couple on and Inuyasha was actually shocked to find Sesshomaru blushing. He had never seen his older brother blush and he didn’t think he would allow Kouga to do as their guests were demanding.

He was wrong.

Kouga went to one knee and took Sesshomaru’s face in a gentle hold before pulling him into a kiss so heated it had bashful youkai’s giggling and turning away with blushes while the more boisterous demons whooped and wolf-whistled. When they broke apart, his brother was panting and the flush on his face was not from modest shyness, if the heat in the look he gave his mate was anything to go by.

“On with the celebration!” Masanori was announcing and the room was feasting and drinking and enjoying themselves once again. Inuyasha slipped back over to where Miroku sat and was shocked to be greeted by the soft kiss as he sat down beside him. He pulled back to smile at him and reached up to gently stroke at his cheek.

“I’m glad you came.” He softly murmured and the human man laughed softly, before he was leaning in for another kiss, this one longer and slower.

“And I’m proud of you for making it through for your brother. He needed to know that he wasn’t abandoned. And he seems so happy. I’m almost jealous.” He said as they pulled away from their kiss, his hand entwining with Inuyasha’s.

Inuyasha raised a brow before he was pulling his seat closer and bring Miroku’s hand to his lips. He kissed the back of his hand softly before reaching for his other hand and holding tight as he looked him in the eye.

“If I promised you that I only want you and there was no one else, would you have me again?”

“I’m willing to try again.” Miroku answered honestly before his face was frowning. “But I can’t be given empty promises, Inuyasha. I know we started our relationship in a bad way, both cheating on our lovers, but I want it to be just us. No one else.”

“No one else but you.” Inuyasha promised and Miroku nodded, bringing a smile to the hanyou’s lips. “I’ll do anything to prove that I mean it. I mean, inukai weddings ain’t as loud as this, hell their actually quiet boring, but I mean you’d look especially dashing in the same kind of get up Sesshomaru’s in.”

He watched Miroku’s face fall in shock and he smiled broader as he saw the wheels in his head turning to comprehend what he’d just been told.

“Inukai wedding? Inuyasha, do you mean-”

“I mean you and me, hanyou and his mate. What do you think?”

Miroku could only nod slowly, still shocked before he was giving a quiet, happy laugh and diving forward to hug onto Inuyasha.

“You don’t think we’re moving too fast?” Miroku was asking and Inuyasha only chuckled, hugging him tight and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I know when I’m in love, Miroku.” Was all he said and Miroku pulled back to plant a kiss on his lips. They hadn’t seen when two bodies moved in closer, but both were jumping in surprise when strong hands clapped down on their shoulders.

“Do I dare to think that I hear wedding bells in your future?” Kouga asked leaning forward to grin down at them and Inuyasha scoffed while shrugging his hand off his shoulder. “Well, I think congratulations are in order.”

“I am not delighted with the idea of you marrying a mere ningen.” Sesshomaru spouted, holding up his hand before Inuyasha could bite back. “However, I too have debased myself by mating with an inferior breed of demon, so who am I to judge?”

Inuyasha was snorting as Kouga bared his teeth at his mate, grabbing hold of him by his waist and pulling him flush against him.

“That feel inferior to you?” He said with a thrust and Sesshomaru, as well as Miroku was turning beet red. “Later on, I’ll make sure you know there ain’t nothing inferior about me.”

“You guys are gross.” Inuyasha spouted out, not enjoying the dry humping happening beside him. Kouga merely laughed and playing punched his shoulder.

“You’re just jealous.”

“Father will never approve.” Sesshomaru was saying suddenly, wanting to change the subject back to Inuyasha’s brand new engagement. The hanyou huffed a scoff before he was looking back at his older brother with a face that clearly showed he could care less.

“I literally have no fucks to give on whether he approves or not. Besides, I think after defying him and coming here, I’m in the same disowned boat as you.”

Sesshomaru steadily stared down at him and Inuyasha offered him crooked half smile.

“You’re not quite as despicable as I thought, hanyou.” Sesshomaru was saying and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“Way to ruin the moment, ass.” Was all he said, lifting a bottle of sake and pouring out four cups. He handed it out amongst them watching Sesshomaru frown.

“I’ve already had to endure nine cups of sake today.” He said and Kouga snorted before tossing his back with Inuyasha, the two clinking the empty cups together.

“Live a little. What’s one more?” Inuyasha asked, pouring himself another. “We’re celebrating, remember?”

Kouga held his own cup out to be refilled and was granted his wish and he held up the cup in a cheer.

“To new bonds and new families.”

Sesshomaru reluctantly lifted his cup to join in and was drinking with them, hiding his grimace well. He _hated_ sake.

“Now, with the reception dying down. . .” Kouga was saying as he rested his cup back on the table.

Sesshomaru couldn’t help the yelp as he was lifted and tossed over Kouga’s shoulder, Inuyasha snorting with laughter at the sight while the room erupted in encouraging cheers.

“It looks like the mates are off to the consummation bed!” Masanori announced and Kouga only laughed as Sesshomaru growled and struggled to be let down. He knew it was for show, because if the Alpha male really wanted he could free himself form Kouga’s hold.

“Eat, drink, enjoy the merriment.” Kouga ordered as he headed for the double doors Sesshomaru had entered through. “I’m off to take my bride’s maidenhood!”

He had to flinch at the heavy fist to his back and he only slapped a heavy hand down onto the upturned ass, Sesshomaru jolting at the shock of it. A couple of laughs flittered up from the room and Kouga joined them before waving and turning away to carry Sesshomaru off.

Inuyasha watched them disappear before he was looking back to a blushing but smiling Miroku. He could only wish that he would find the same happiness that Sesshomaru had managed to get. He vowed to rise to the challenge, certain that he’d make Miroku just as happy if not even more so. He had to show the stupid wolf up. After all that’s what rivals did.


	12. Ramen, Jealousy and Spankings...Oh My!

He had gone over the words of the letter several times after it had been delivered to his desk. He wasn’t sure if this was a joke in poor taste or a way to call his bluff. Inuyasha was resigning. He was selling his shares and leaving Nishi Incorporated. He had claimed a hostile work environment and unfair, unethical work practices. He detailed it by describing, in the hanyou’s words, every fucked-up thing his father had done to Sesshomaru. He then went on to describe in colorful language what he thought of his father before signing it all with a bold, all-capped **FUCK YOU**!

He let the letter drop out of his hand before he was lifting one to rub at his temple as he sighed heavily. Where on earth had he failed? How was it that _both_ of his children had managed to not learn anything he had taught while raising them? Why were they insistent on ruining their family’s legacy? His hand crumpled the letter and he flung it aside before he was pressing the intercom on his phone.

“Rin, get me Inuyasha on the line.”

He frowned as there was no immediate response and pressed the intercom again to call for her more forcefully.

“Rin, get me Inuyasha.”

Silence.

“Rin!”

As the silence commenced, he stood from his desk and stormed to the office door. He flung it open, reprimanding tirade on the tip of his tongue but it was stifled as he found the reception area empty. No Rin, no sign that she would be in today or ever again. What the hell was going on?

“She resigned three days ago.”

He turned to find Naraku standing there, his red eyes smiling back at him as if he was enjoying himself. He probably was. The bastard seemed to feed off of people’s misfortune. If he hadn’t proven himself to be an efficient business man, Touga would have sent him off weeks ago.

“Why wasn’t I informed?” He asked, and Naraku nearly shrugged.

“I assumed HR would let you know, but most of them have left, too.”

He frowned, not quite understanding. He looked about and realized that most of the cubicles were empty and a few people were quietly packing away entire workspaces. What the hell was going on?

“Where have they gone?” He was questioning and Naraku’s smile grew broader.

“On to greener pastures I would assume.” He said reaching into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. “This is yours by the way.”

He was handing it off to Touga, who snatched it away and opened it up to glance it over.

“It states that I now have majority hold of Nishi Incorporated, seeing as I was able to acquire both your sons’ shares from Inuyasha upon his exit.” Naraku informed him, Touga’s frown deepening as he glared up at the dark-haired youkai. “At the end of the week, I’ll be liquidating the firm and moving its stock into my own practice.”

“This is a joke.” Touga hissed out. “There’s no way that my company, everything I worked for will be passed on to the likes of you!”

“There was a way, and it was done and is written out right there in black and white.” Naraku answered back easily, hands slipping into his pockets. “Tsukino-san, it’s over. You brought this ruin on yourself and now you can watch that legacy you were so eager to protect crumble away. And your sons gave it away so easily, anything to rid themselves of you. And now, you have nothing left. Nothing but the idea of superiority that you worshipped more than your own children.”

He bowed before turning away, walking towards the elevator and leaving a stunned inu-youkai behind.

“I wish you well, Tsukino-san. You’ll need your office cleared out by the end of the day.”

Then Naraku was gone and Touga could only let the documents he had been given fall from limp fingers to flutter into a mess on the floor.

xoxoxox

“This is disgusting.”

Kouga could only laugh, pressing a kiss to Sesshomaru’s shoulder as he stood behind him, hands currently guiding the older youkai in how to make noodles. They were kneading the dough and the inukai was not keen on getting his hands dirtied by wet dough.

“You said you wanted to know all aspects of the business, babe.” He said, chin leaning on his mate’s shoulder. “That includes the dirty parts. Besides, noodles are a staple of ramen. Get that right and you’re golden.”

“Yesterday, otousan claimed it was the broth that made ramen what it is.” Sesshomaru said and Kouga shrugged, enjoying the feel of being pressed against his husband as he guided his hands with kneading.

“It’s actually a lot of things that go into ramen that have to be perfected. All the parts coming together to make the ultimate comfort food.”

Sesshomaru’s hum had him humming as well, and they stilled momentarily, just leaning into each other and enjoying the moment. One arm left the dough to wrap around Sesshomaru’s middle and Kouga kissed his shoulder, before nuzzling his neck.

“I want more moments like these.” He softly murmured, pressing a kiss to his mate’s neck, enjoying the quiet sigh that left Sesshomaru’s lips. “Just you and me together, enjoying _this_.”

_This_ was not an actual thing he could pinpoint, but Sesshomaru understood completely. His own hand rested over Kouga’s and he leaned more into his mate and turned so that their lips met in a soft but brief kiss.

“We’ll always have this, my mate.”

Kouga smiled, heart fluttering happily.

“I love when you call me that.” He uttered, Sesshomaru chuckling.

“I love you.”

They were kissing quiet contently when a scoff and familiar voice interrupted them.

“Ack, get a room!” Inuyasha was demanding as he stormed in and caught them in their intimate embrace.

Kouga sighed as Sesshomaru merely smiled at his now perturbed state, letting his mate release him and heading for the sink to wash his hands. Kouga merely took to returning to kneading the dough, knowing they were going to need it for the lunch rush.

“Don’t you have anything better to do, ya idiot?” He was asking, Inuyasha seating himself at the counter and watching as he worked.

“You think I’d be here if I did?” He was grumbling, hands burying into the pockets of his sweatshirt before he was huffing out a deep sigh.

Kouga snorted, grabbing a rolling pin and starting to roll out the dough. Sesshomaru, hands now clean and dried, returned with a cup of tea which he placed in front of his brother. Inuyasha’s brows were raised high in shock and Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes, before turning away to pour another cup for himself.

“I never thought I’d see the day where the Tsukino Sesshomaru served tea to a lowly hanyou.” Inuyasha said, Kouga snorting and his elder brother glowering back at him. He smiled back at him as he lifted the cup. “You seem to be fitting into the housewife role quite nicely.”

He dodged the dishrag thrown at his head, laughing at Sesshomaru’s disgruntled look at having missed. Kouga only shook his head at their antics before focusing on his work again. The quiet that fell over them was a comfortable one. Sesshomaru busying himself with setting up for lunch and Kouga finishing off the noodles. Inuyasha observed them quietly as he sat, noticing how well the two seemed to work in the space together, Sesshomaru already familiar enough with the small restaurant to go on seamlessly as if he’d always been there.

It was just about noon when everything was ready and Sesshomaru was opening up the shop and welcoming in the first few customers, who greeted him happily. His observation was halted by the sound of a bowl hitting the counter and he looked up to Kouga who gave him a half smile and offered him chopsticks.

“First bowl of the day, gikyodai.”

Inuyasha thanked him as he accepted the chopsticks, hands clapping together as he uttered a quick “itadakimasu” and dug in. Kouga was beaming with pride as Inuyasha hummed contentedly as he ate.

“Kouga, you should know not to feed strays, it is difficult to get them to leave after.”

Inuyasha, never stopping in eating, merely flipped his brother off, who rolled his eyes at the action. Kouga turned away with a soft laugh to continue preparing food, while Sesshomaru returned to work as well, tending to customers by playing host and server at the same time. Eventually, Hitomi showed up to help them, happy to see Inuyasha and eager to keep feeding him despite the objection from her sons.

The afternoon continued on steadily and nearly carefree until the someone came walking in that no one had expected to see.

“Irasshaimase. . .”

His greeting trailed off as Sesshomaru stared back at the mischievous smile of his short-lived business associate. Naraku stood dressed in his usual suit of black on black, curly locks loose and flowing over his shoulder and down his back.

“Hello, Tsukino-san.” He greeted, Sesshomaru’s warm demeanor gone with his arrival. “Or is it Yamauchi-san, now? Have you taken his name? He seems to be treating you well. You look happy. . .dare I say content.”

“What the fuck do you want?” That was Kouga’s voice and Naraku merely directed his smile to the okmami as he stepped out from behind the counter.

“Ah, Yamauchi-san. Congratulations are in order to you and your husband.”

Kouga only sneered and he would have responded if it hadn’t been for Inuyasha joining them and resting a hand on his shoulder to ease his irritation. The hanyou stepped ahead of them and scowled back at the taller hanyou, who greeted him with the same smile he’d given the others.

“What are _you_ doing here?” He asked, hands burying into his sweatshirt pockets. “You got what you wanted, I sold you the remaining shares. I don’t have anything more to give.”

Sesshomaru’s shocked face snapped to look at his brother, who knew he was staring but refused to turn and acknowledge him.

“You sold our father’s company?” He was questioning him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes but not bothering to look back at him. “What on earth would possess you to do that?”

“First of all, _you_ gave _me_ all your shares, which gave me majority hold and ownership.” Inuyasha said with a sigh, tuning a bit to look over his shoulder at the look of disbelief on Sesshomaru’s face. “And I never wanted to run a fucking multibillion-dollar corporation. That was dad’s thing and he fucked up by fucking you over. So, I did what I thought was best; sold my shares to an interested party and bowed out.”

Sesshomaru could only stare back at Inuyasha in disbelief. The hanyou had actually resigned. He had deliberately defied their father in some sort of payback for the wrongs that had happened to Sesshomaru.

“Why?” It was all he could think to ask. And Inuyasha looked to him with a bit of annoyance.

“Don’t you mean, thank you? I put myself out on a fucking limb here.” He was spouting, his irritation growing. “The least you can be is grateful.”

“So, you thought getting rid of any viable assets would make me happy, how?”

“Because it was giant fuck you to the bastard and you wouldn’t have done it. Now you can feel better about the whole thing.”

“Your logic still alludes me. _None_ of what you said makes any sense!”

The clearing of a throat stilled whatever argument was building and had both brothers looking back to Naraku.

“I believe, Tsukino-san, that Inuyasha was merely looking out for your best interests. Now, you officially have no ties to your father, who _has_ disowned you. You are free to live your life as you will it; and so can he. Your father will wallow in his downfall and maybe, he can be forgiving, but you need not hold your breath for that day to pass.”

“Yeah, what he said.” Inuyasha said with a haughty sniff before pushing past Sesshomaru and Kouga to head back to his abandoned food. Sesshomaru went to respond but merely let his mouth fall closed again, beside him, Kouga was frowning deep in thought.

“Yamauchi-san.”

The thoughtful face was marred by his brow furrowing into a deep frown as blue eyes glared back at the older hanyou.

“Might I have a word with your spouse?”

“While I appreciate your respect to ask my mate if I have permission to be alone with you, I am quite capable of making these decisions myself.” Sesshaomru’s voice had cut in before Kouga could voice his refusal, and his mate’s glower became worse but was completely ignored as the older demon gestured to an empty booth in the back of the restaurant. “This way, please.”

Naraku nodded and bowed to Kouga, before following after Sesshomaru further back into the restaurant. Kouga watched as they sat in one of the back booths, his forehead creased with an irritable frown. What the hell was so important that they had to sit alone in a private booth?

“Jeeze, can you be any more jealous?” He glared as Inuyasha spoke, blue eyes boring back at his brother in law. “What? You’re glaring as if Naraku propositioned him for a noon time fuck.”

Kouga growled but turned back to angrily make his noodles again, wanting to ignore it but unable to helping peeping up and over to where his mate sat with the demon he had once accused him of sleeping with. Whatever conversation they were having seemed innocent enough, as Sesshomaru’s face was stoic and its usual mask of an unemotional front. Naraku’s was facing away from him, so he had no idea what look the man on his face. Hell, he probably had that damned snarky smirk. The one that made it seemed as if his lips were always poised and ready to offer inappropriate things.

“So, when you punch the dough, are you supposed to punch a hole into the counter top?”

He blinked down at his handwork at Inuyasha’s inquiry and cursed under his breath before scraping everything into the trash. He tried to take a calming breath but it wasn’t working. He had never trusted the guy when he met him and now the hanyou was alone, somewhat, with his mate.

“Bastard’s got some nerve showing up here.” Kouga grumbled mostly to himself, Inuyasha snorting with a low chuckle.

“I didn’t really see you as the possessive, jealous type.” He muttered, turning on the stool so that he was looking back at the booth where his elder brother sat speaking with the dark-haired hanyou.

“I’m not jealous!” He snapped out and Inuyasha snorted, leaning back onto his elbows against the counter.

“You are definitely jealous.” He confirmed and Kouga merely clenched his teeth so hard the muscle of his jaw began to ache.

The two watched Sesshomaru and Naraku for quite some time, Kouga between continuing to serve customers and Inuyasha merely enjoying as things unfolded. They were both freezing when Naraku leaned in and clearly said something to a flirtatious affect, because Sesshomaru’s brow was lifting and the smirk on his lip was one Kouga had noticed often enough.

“Uh oh.” Was all Inuyasha could mutter as Kouga quite literally jumped the counter and started storming over to where his husband and the brunette were seated. Sesshomaru’s brow raised a bit higher in curiosity as he appeared beside them and Naraku merely looked up at him with a nearly triumphant smirk.

“Date’s over.” He was growling out, Sesshomaru’s face instantly dropping to a placid mask and Naraku gave an amused chuckle. He stood, straightening out the jacket of his suit and slipped out of the booth, his eyes looking back to the inuyoukai.

“I hope you reconsider, Sesshomaru.” He was saying, button his jacket on his suit and grabbing his briefcase that Kouga hadn’t noticed. He was opening it and sliding a collection of papers over the table top to Sesshomaru before closing the briefcase and lifting it form the table. “You and I can be quite the pair.”

“Get. Out.”

The flare of aggressive pheromones had those in the nearby vicinity tense, but Naraku merely nodded with that damned smirk before he was leaving with a final good bye. On his way out he nodded to Inuyasha, who retuned it before standing and heading to where Kouga was now glowering down at the older demon who rightly ignored him in favor of reading over the documents Naraku had left behind.

“What the hell was that about?” Kouga was demanding before Inuyasha could ask, and Sesshomaru merely hummed.

“I believe that what Naraku and I have discussed is none of your concern.” He responded, eyes never leaving the paper. “Inuyasha, join me. Kouga, you may go.”

Inuyasha stopped the laugh but doing so made it escape as an undignified snort. Kouga glared at him as he sat at the booth but his glare didn’t stay on the hanyou for too long. He was glaring back at his husband who was _still_ ignoring him. There was nothing on those pieces of paper that was _that_ interesting.

“You don’t get to dismiss me, Sesshomaru. You and I need to have a serious discussion.”

“And I said that you may go. I believe we have a restaurant and patrons to attend to. As I am occupied with a situation that, at the moment, only concerns myself and Inuyasha, I would appreciate it if you returned to your station.”

His frown deepened and he opened his mouth to growl out a biting retort but the call of his name from the entrance had him looking to see his mother looking flustered.

“Why are you dawdling around when we’re so busy?” She scolded, Kouga huffing a sigh and glaring back to his mate.

“I’m not done with you. You _will_ explain yourself to me later.”

“I doubt that you can succeed to make me do as such.” Was all his mate said, golden eyes looking back at him as if he were already bored with this back and forth. And he rightfully was and eager to move on. “Now, I’d like to speak with my brother in some semblance of privacy. Would you mind taking your leave?”

He growled and wanted to give the dismissive youkai a piece of his mind, but his mother was calling to him again and he stormed off like a petulant child. He’d definitely get what he wanted when there wasn’t a lunch rush to work through. Satomi had put on her apron and got to work, helping him in place of Sesshomaru. Said demon received his husband’s scrutiny and glare as he and Inuyasha discussed whatever damned secret they had. It was so obviously connected to whatever Naraku had come here to talk about. God, Kouga hated that guy. He didn’t know him past the brief meeting back at the party he’d gotten Sesshomaru back at. He hadn’t liked him then though and he doubted it was going to change any time soon. Especially if he was going to now be involved with his husband in whatever way he had been proposing.

“Kouga, what’s the matter with you. Do you want tough noodles?” His mother huffed haughtily, hands on her hips as she pointed at the rough way he was kneading. “Why don’t you go upstairs and take a break? I don’t need you down here taking out whatever you’re griping over on the food. Go on, shoo!”

He didn’t even object, just stormed off after tearing off his apron and sending one last heated glare to his husband, who calmly watched him leave. He let the door slam as he entered the small, yet quaint apartment he now shared with his mate and immediately started to pace. He had too much pent up, angry energy and had no outlet to release it. So, the pacing barely helped but it was better than trying to keep still and pretending that the series of events hadn’t gotten under his skin.

Eventually pacing wasn’t working, so he needed a different outlet. He made up his mind to head to the gym, changing into workout attire and heading back downstairs. His father had arrived by then, who he greeted properly, and was helping his mother finish off the lunch rush. Inuyasha was back to stuffing his face and Sesshomaru was no longer in the booth, but was gracefully serving the patrons. Golden eyes glanced up at him, questioning him without words and Kouga merely growled and turned away.

“I’ll be back.” Was all he offered and then he was gone, jumping on his bike and roaring off down the street.

Inside the restaurant, Masanori threw his wife an incredulous look in response to his son’s behavior and his wife merely shrugged with a shake of her head. Inuyasha garbled out a “beat’s me” without stopping from scarfing down ramen as the older okami directed the look to him. He was then looking at Sesshomaru, whose eyes watched the door his mate had disappeared out of moments before, clearly disturbed by it if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

“They’ll work it out, I’m sure.” Was all he said as he returned to making noodles. His wife hummed in agreement, serving Inuyasha yet another bowl of ramen as the inu-hanyou finished the bowl he had been slurping. Masanori only sighed, head shaking with a fond look at the boy who was now his family as well. He was looking back to Sesshomaru, who was back to working steadily and a professional, friendly, soft smile on his lips. They would most definitely work it out, or he’d have to sit them both down for a stern talking to so they couldn’t return to their senses.

xoxoxox

It was well after the restaurant had closed that Kouga had returned. He had spent a good couple extra minutes outside, sitting on his bike and gearing himself up for either the cold shoulder or an argument. If he was going to experience one, he’d rather it be the former as he didn’t have the energy to spare for an argument. He had gone hard at the gym, the punching bag he left in shambles was a testament to that and he was just lucky that management wasn’t going to bill him for it.

He heaved a sigh as he climbed off of his bike, tucking his helmet under his arm and looking up at the restaurant. The lights were off in both it and the apartment above. It was possible that Sesshomaru had gone to bed early, as it was only a little after 9pm. Though their bedroom didn’t face the street, so it was possible he was up waiting. The okami doubted that, though, the inuyoukai had a stubborn streak and was far pettier and more willing to play the game of ignoring each other until Kouga broke and approached him first.

He braced himself and headed in, quietly entering the restaurant and making his way to the apartment door. It was deadly silent and he had to wonder if Sesshomaru hadn’t left the premises all together. He had cast the thought out of his mind and had just placed the key into the lock when the light from the back kitchen spilled out as the swinging door was opened. He turned his head and was greeted with the sight of his husband, who stared back at him with eyes that didn’t quite hide the worry drowning in them as much as his passive face wanted.

He slowly faced him and merely waited, watching as Sesshomaru seemed to internally struggle to decide what to do next. And they stood for quite a bit, staring back at each other, Kouga in patience and Sesshomaru radiating a nervousness that was beginning to make the okami frown. The older demon remained silent and merely let his arms hug himself around his middle, eyes slowly going downcast and Kouga took the subtle act of submission at face value, but he still wanted more. Was it selfish of him? Maybe. But he had been rudely brushed off while his mate had held company with another man he _knew_ that Kouga didn’t like and wanted nowhere near him. It may be a bit primitive of him to feel and act that way, but with their mating still brand new, he couldn’t fight instincts that didn’t want other viable matches around his mate.

He rested his helmet down on the nearest table and made his way closer, heading behind the counter and leaning onto the benchtop, arms crossing as he waited patiently. His eyes never stopped looking at Sesshomaru and though the silver-haired demon wasn’t looking up at him, he knew it would be a matter of time. A few more minutes passed and Kouga finally watched golden eyes peek up at him.

“You left.”

He snorted and shrugged.

“What of it?”

“Where did you go?”

“Oh, so now you care what I do?”

Silence was his answer, Sesshomaru merely looking down again and Kouga was back to waiting. He wasn’t the most patient of people but he had quickly learned that that was the game with Sesshomaru. His pride held him back from making the first move in terms of earning his redemption or offering apologies, but Kouga was getting better at holding out. Luckily, his anger had lessened significantly after the gym or else he would have already given in at this point.

“You’re upset.” Came the calm observation and Kouga responded with another snort.

“Did you figure that out on your own?” He asked, a sharp glare lifting in his direction.

“Where did you go?”

“Why do you care?”

“Were you alone?”

Kouga’s eyes narrowed at the note of suspicion that was hidden in the question. He slowly shrugged and left it at that, not missing the miniscule twitch of a frown on the elegant brow.

“Very well, do as you please. I’ve prepped for tomorrow afternoon since you decided to disappear for most of the day.”

Sesshomaru was trying to rush past him and head for their apartment door, and Kouga easily reached out and stopped him, the taller demon giving him a glare that was clearly half-hearted.

“You don’t get to walk way that easily.” He stated and the older demon scoffed and went to pull away, but he tightened his grip. When he’d gained his mate’s attention, he stood to his full height, not as tall as Sesshomaru but with enough bravado that he was enjoying as golden eyes looked him over thoroughly. He tilted his head in the direction of the apartment door as he ordered, “Upstairs.”

“I don’t have to- “

“Up. Stairs.” His voice had dropped an octave and his eyes had locked with the golden-hued ones of his lover’s. He made sure to keep his dominant stance as he saw pupils slowly expand and the bright gold deepen to a rich honey. The spike in arousal was hinted in the air and it took most of his strength to not show how pleased he was with the reaction.

Sesshomaru carefully disengaged from the hold and slowly made his way to their door, unlocking it and waiting for Kouga after he opened it. His mate merely nodded up the stairs as he followed after him, Sesshomaru feeling as his mate’s eyes watched him ascend, knowing the wolf was enjoying the sight of the ass ahead of them. Once they were in their apartment, he turned to look back at his younger lover but Kouga was ignoring him, removing his jacket and his shoes. Sesshomaru removed his shoes as well and merely waited as his husband continued removing his outerwear.

When he was done, blue eyes looked back at him and he didn’t need the verbal cue to know what to do next. He made his way to the living room and headed for the couch but Kouga cleared his throat and he looked back to find his mate settling into the lone armchair, legs spread and gaze expectant.

He made his way over and started to kneel, but the stern “no” from his husband stilled him and he frowned, obviously confused. Kouga merely waited, and when Sesshomaru’s frown deepened he sighed, and patted his thigh. The smirk was hard to contain as Sesshomaru’s cheeks tinted a pretty blush and he watched entranced as the gorgeous male draped himself over his spread legs, ass on perfect display.

“Arms back.” He directed, his left-hand gripping firmly onto the crossed wrists as Sesshomaru followed instructions. “Safe word?”

The full body shudder gave him some sense of satisfaction and he was happy to know that Sesshomaru was willing to accept this form of play. The inukai’s S&M streak was a blessing in disguise.

“Jaken.” Came the soft response and Kouga leaned in closer, his grip tightening a bit and a small smirk on his face. Kouga still found it amusing that Sesshomaru had chosen the annoying associate from work.

“What was that?” He asked, right hand tapping at Sesshomaru’s’ thigh, and the demon gasped at the unexpected touch and shifted a bit. “Speak up, I didn’t catch that.”

“Jaken!” Sesshomaru repeated louder, and Kouga let go to rub his hand over his husband’s back.

“Good boy.” He praised and Sesshomaru was shuddering again. Praise, he quickly found out during their scenes, was as much a turn on to Sesshomaru as dirty talk. “You’re gonna get ten to start. Count.”

He gave no further warning and Sesshomaru couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped him as Kouga’s hand struck down on his pant covered bottom.

“That didn’t sound like counting.” Kouga said, hand locking tighter on Sesshomaru’s wrists before his hand came striking down again.

Another yelp from Sesshomaru preceded to gasped out, “Two.”

Kouga merely tsked and smacked him again, no yelp happened this time, but Sesshomaru still squirmed a bit at the contact.

“How’d we get to two already? Count properly.” That sentence was followed by another, harder smack and he watched Sesshomaru arch, almost lost as to how he should move with the way he was positioned over Kouga’s lap. With the wolf’s legs spread, his groin had no contact with a solid surface to gain friction and the dark-haired demon knew his husband well enough to know there was a definite bulge growing in the man’s pants.

“One.” Sesshomaru groaned out, head hanging in semi-defeat and Kouga humming his approval.

“Keep going.”

His hand came down, Sesshomaru jolted a bit, ass probably already on fire, because Kouga hadn’t built up from easy strikes, he had gone straight to the stronger spanking.

“Two.” It came out as whining moan, and Kouga had to control himself. He couldn’t break and give in to his own desires because Sesshomaru was good at making pretty sounds.

With his own resolve strengthened, he doled out the spanking in good form, relishing the change in Sesshaomru’s voice as it progressed. When the final spank was given, Sesshomaru’s counting had been as close to a sobbing plea as he would allow himself to give so early in the scene.

“Look at that, you took it well.” He crooned, hand smoothing the probably now burning ass in a caressing tease over his clothes. Sesshomaru had hissed at the initial touch but soon melted at the soothing stroke and the praise. “You’re beautiful when you’re good for me.”

He smiled at the guttural moan his husband released all while pushing his ass out for more fondling.

“Eager little slut.” He worded with a small chuckle, Sesshomaru merely nodding in agreement. “As good as you are, you still have to earn my forgiveness. On your knees.”

He leaned back into the chair to watch Sesshomaru eagerly scrambling out of his lap and lower to the floor in front of him, pupils blown and eyes glazed over and cheeks flushed. His hands went back behind his back obediently and he waited, chest rising and falling with heavy but silent breaths.

“Do you know _why_ I was angry?”

The nod was a bit hesitant, and Kouga snapped and waved his finger in the negative at the gesture.

“Use your words, Sesshomaru. Do you know why I was angry?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“I disregarded your feelings when it came to interacting with Naraku.”

Kouga reached out and cupped his chin, lifting it a bit to make sure their eyes continued to stay locked on each other.

“Was that any way to treat your mate in front of a man I don’t trust?”

“No.”

“No, who?”

“No, Sir.”

He let his thumb trace over those damn sinful lips, watching them part as Sesshomaru gasped quietly at the touch.

“We’ll have to really talk about this later, but for now, I think you have to prove to me that you want me to forgive you.”

He saw those eyes look down to his crotch and he couldn’t help the chuckle at how eager the stare was.

“Of course, that’s the first thing you think of.” He said, moving his hand from Sesshomaru’s chin to run through the silken tresses. Sesshomaru was gasping again as Kouga’s hand fisted a grip into his hair and titled his head back to expose his neck, his other hand reaching out to caress his now exposed mating mark. “What else should I have expected from a cock-hungry whore?”

The quiet moan Sesshomaru released had him easing his grip and letting the man lower his head a bit, but he never lost eye contact. His free hand went to work opening his jeans and pulling out his cock, smirking as golden eyes dropped to ogle it as soon as it was set free.

“Go on, slut.” He said, letting go and leaning back to get comfortable. “Start working for your forgiveness. Keep your hands where they are unless you need to stop, then two taps on my thigh.”

He watched as Sesshomaru licked his lips before his head slowly lowered, eyes never looking away as he moved in closer to the twitching, now leaking head of Kouga’s penis. The okami tensed as Sesshomaru’s air puffed over the sensitive skin of his tip, the flesh jumping eagerly and his balls suddenly felt as if they were straining to hold back. The damn inukai hadn’t even started yet, and Kouga was ready to bust a nut like an eager teenaged virgin. He teeth grit together and he made sure to keep his face neutral, not wanting Sesshomaru to know that his self-control was already unraveling.

He hissed as a pink tongue finally peeked out to carefully tease at him, licking up whatever fluid had steadily gathered and was dripping over. His hands he had to stop from gripping the arms of the chair because he refused to show Sesshomaru how he was affecting him just yet. He wanted to enjoy being the complete dominant partner for the time being.

He let himself enjoy watching as Sesshomaru’s tongue dragged over the length of his dick, from the tip down to the root and back again, completely covering it in a slight sheen of saliva. Then he was nearly cracking teeth as he clenched his jar when those lips finally wrapped around the head of his cock and Sesshomaru suckled at his dick hungrily.

“That’s it, babe.” He encouraged, hoping it would take the edge off to distract himself with egging on the demon between his legs. “Fuck, your mouth is good.”

The appreciative moan at the compliment had him hissing again and his cock disappearing further into that warm, wet mouth had him groaning. Slowly Sesshomaru worked his mouth over his cock, lips stretched and glistening over the girth of it, tongue working steadily and proficiently.

“Come on, babe. I know you’re a hungry slut for it.” Kouga murmured, smiling as Sesshomaru was nodding with his mouth stuffed full, before his head was bobbing up and down faster. The sound of slurping increased and Kouga swore under his breath as he watched, cock twitching in the talented mouth and enjoying the sight of his mate drooling over his dick wantonly.

His hands reach out to push back the silver strands that had fallen forward from the vigorous movement of Sesshomaru’s head working his mouth over the hard dick, not wanting to miss the sight of the inukai falling deeper into pleasing the okami.

“Damn, your mouth feels so fucking good, Sesshomaru. You’re such a good slut. You take my dick so well, no matter what hole, huh?”

The moan vibrated against his dick and he groaned, before letting his hand guide Sesshomaru’s head further down and his dick pressed in until he was buried deep and snug in the inukai’s throat. He had expected the man to gag but it would seem Sesshomaru was getting better at deep throating him and he merely let out a chain of happy, muffled moans at the treatment, Kouga cursing as his dick twitched happily at the sensation.

“Oh, fuck.” He swore out, slowly dragging Sesshomaru’s head up and watching eagerly as he thrusted up to bury his cock deep into his throat again. “Look at me, babe.”

Golden eyes dragged up slowly to look at him and Kouga could only swear under his breath at the gorgeous, hazed over, deep-sated stare he was given.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth and you’re gonna take it like a good little slut, huh?”

Sesshomaru blinked, mind taking some time to process what was said, suddenly caught in a haze he couldn’t explain. But when the question was repeated, he understood and nodded, whimpering eagerly, almost begging for it. Kouga smiled at him, and let one of his thumbs brush against his cheek a bit before his hands were taking a firm grip of his head. He started slow, groaning and cursing as he watched his dick disappear into plump, swollen lips. Sesshomaru hummed lazily as his mouth was slowly fucked, eyes falling shut so that he could just enjoy the sensation. It turned into muffled moaning as Kouga sped up, fucking into his mouth and letting a litany of praise accompany the action. It all happened almost too quickly and Sesshomaru could only half-heartedly give a chocked sound of objection as Kouga was soon pushing his head down and burying as deep as he could.

The loud belt of a moan, followed by a rumbling growl was all the warning he had before cum was shooting down his throat. He could only drag his eyes open to watch Kouga’s face as he orgasmed, swallowing every drop he was given.

“That’s a good slut. Take very last drop like the hungry, little whore you are.” Kouga gave a few final thrusts, groaning as the last few drops drizzled out with a few lazy twitches of his cock. “You’re so good, babe. So fucking good to me. Show me how good you are, baby.”

He slowly pulled his cock free, drenched in saliva and some cum, one hand tilting Sesshomaru’s head back and the other gently prying his mouth open. “Show me you took it all.”

Sesshomaru let Kouga’s hand guide his mouth open and he held out his tongue to proudly display he’d swallowed every last drop, cock twitching in his pants at the treatment and an eager, little, sobbing moan escaping at the bliss that was suddenly washing over him.

“Fuck.” Kouga was groaning out, the word a long drawn out sound as his studied the vision of Sesshomaru’s tongue out, mouth open, on his knees and submissively displayed for him. “You’re so beautiful like this, babe. I love you so much. You’re so good to me. So fucking good.”

As Kouga let his hand slip free from his mouth, Sesshomaru was moaning again, hips thrusting into the air eagerly.

“Please.” He was begging, eyes watering at the pressure of his dick straining in his pants.

“What’s the matter, babe? Wanna cum?”

“Yes!” It was half way a sob and he didn’t care how desperate it made him sound.”

“Aw, honey. You think that was enough to earn it?”

Sesshomaru was whimpering in anguish at the words.

“You said- “

“I know what I said.” Kouga cut him off, eyes taking in the sight of a sexually frustrated and desperate inukai and enjoying every moment of it. His smirk and lust-darkened eyes sent an eager shudder throughout Sesshomaru’s frame. “Who said I was done making you earn it?”

The look on Kouga’s face was all Sesshomaru needed to know that he was in for one hell of a long and satisfying night.


	13. Gaining Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter. No smut, but it will return, don't worry.

Kouga was content to lay in bed for the rest of the foreseeable future and enjoy the feel of his mate pressed heavily against him with his arms wrapped around the older youkai in his arms. Sesshomaru’s slight snoring was proof that he had tired the demon out completely last night. That and the fact that it was well past opening and the two hadn’t heard their alarm. The sound of a phone vibrating on the bedside table forced him to drag his eyes open, and he sighed deeply through his nose as he looked lazily in its direction. It was Sesshomaru’s phone and though he couldn’t read the screen from this angle to see who was calling, the fact that the vibrations were so irritating had him feeling certain that it was Inuyasha. He merely watched it go off and when it went silent, he turned away, ready to get back to dozing with his husband.

It would seem whomever was on the other end of the phone line had other ideas, because the phone was buzzing again and he rolled his eyes without opening them. He blindly reached out and grabbed the device after a couple failed attempts and held it above him before he dragged his eyes open again to glare at the display screen. His glare deepened and his brows furrowed into a frown at the sight of the last name he wanted to see. Last night he and Sesshomaru had gotten into a tiff because of this man.  
He glanced down at his slumbering husband, eyes greedily taking in the still healing welts and paddle marks that littered the well-shaped ass. Not to mention the fading, rope shaped bruises that were circled about the inukai’s wrists. His cock twitched as he remembered the sight of Sesshomaru bound and draped over the bondage horse, begging muffled by the ball gag and thoroughly used hole stuffed full with a vibrating plug. He swallowed heavily as he tried to calm himself, not wanting to have his hard dick poke his mate awake. Not that Sesshomaru wouldn’t be more than just annoyed by it, and still willing to do something about it, but the demon deserved some sleep after having willingly been put through the ringer.

As the phone continued to buzz in lieu of ringing, he wondered if it was worth it to answer it and get pissed off by the mere sound of the hanyou’s voice. He listened to his instincts and denied the call, letting the phone drop out of his hand and onto the bed and land wherever. He curled up more against Sesshomaru, who gave a soft moan of protest at being jostled before he was quietly settling again, naked skin pressed deliciously against Kouga’s.

Not even thirty seconds after having stopped, the phone was vibrating again and Kouga growled deep and loud. That was it. He was going to give the asshole a piece of his mind and then maybe track him down and kick his ass. Trying his best not to further disturb Sesshomaru, he lifted the phone once it was found again and took the call.

“What!” He was hissing vehemently, his voice sharp even though he was whispering. “What the _fuck_ do you want?”

“Ah, Kouga-san. Good morning, or rather, good afternoon.” Lord did he hate this man that even his very voice was making his blood boil. “I assume Sesshomaru is unavailable?”

“He’s unavailable. Call back later.”

“How dreadfully inconvenient. I do hope I haven’t disturbed you outright.” Naraku drawled, and Kouga could imagine the smug face that mismatched the faux concern behind the tone of voice. “I’d only hope to update him on a particular development involving our business from yesterday.”

That had Kouga frowning further. That damn secret business meeting was what had caused he and his husband’s little spat yesterday. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t made up, multiple times or that Kouga hadn’t gotten retribution and a good sub session out of Sesshomaru, but still. It was the principle. This bastard had come in and shook up their newly set foundation of their happy home they were building. The okami refused to give him the chance to do so again.

“Listen. fuckface, I don’t know what you think is gonna happen here, but I’m gonna hang up and you’re gonna leave us the fuck alone for today. He’s not available until further notice.”

He heard the amused chuckle just before he hung up and he cursed under his breath as he rested the phone back onto the night stand. As he turned back to settle in for more morning, or rather afternoon, cuddling he paused at the sight of golden eyes lazily looking back at him. Great. Sesshomaru was now awake. He knew there was probably another fight coming, but he figured he’d pretend like it wasn’t building. He instead leaned in, kissed Sesshomaru directly on his crescent moon and pulled back to stare back at him.

“Hey there, gorgeous. You hungry?”

Silence. The inukai didn’t even blink at him. Kouga merely sighed and set to climbing out of bed, silently mourning the loss of the heat from the naked body next to him. He stood and stretched, heading to the dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms. He pulled them on and turned back to Sesshomaru, who had not stopped staring and had only shifted so that he was laying on his side, sheets now covering his bottom half. When the staring went on longer than a minute, Kouga broke, huffing a sigh and raising his arms in surrender.

“Ok, let’s just hurry this fight along, please. I actually am pretty hungry.”

“You do _not_ make decisions for me, Kouga.” It was even but it was laced with an anger that the wolf was familiar with by now. Sesshomaru slowly sat up and his expression never adjusted from the placid look he used when he was particularly upset. “All my life, that’s all I’ve experienced under my father. I lived with his choices and only got to pick from options he had already decided on. I am _done_ having someone making my choices. I thought you of all people would understand and respect that. If I were willing to keep having my choices made for me, I would have never chosen _you_.”

Ouch. Kouga didn’t know why that hurt but it did. And it flattered him at the same time. Perhaps the former was because he had just been compared to the man that mistreated his husband and then spurned him when he refused to continue to live under his totalitarian state of parenting. He hated to agree but Sesshomaru was right and even though he wanted to make his point, Kouga knew when to concede.

“I’m sorry.” It was a heartfelt apology and he made sure he never dropped eye contact and conveyed as much through the stare and his voice. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have done that. I overstepped and you deserve my respect in that you can handle your own business without me butting in. Fuckface was calling with a very important update if you want to call him back. I’m gonna just go brush my teeth and get lunch started.”

On the bed, Sesshomaru’s mask finally crumbled as his eyes narrowed and his head titled in a confused manner. Kouga held back the coo at the older man looking like a puppy dog. He was sure that his husband would not appreciate being cooed at in this moment.

“Fuckface?” It was asked with a laugh that was clearly being held back and Kouga grinned, glad to know that the serious flow of their conversation was seemingly over.

“What, you don’t think it suits him? Asshole was too mild and too easy.”

Sesshomaru’s chuckle was music to his ears and he slinked closer, testing the grounds by leaning in with one knee on the bed and pressing his mouth to his husband’s. Sesshomaru hummed contentedly before he was pushing him away with a disgusted scoff.

“Your morning breath is atrocious. I refuse to continue kissing you without having brushed our teeth.”

“What are you trying to say?” Kouga asked, mocking offended as Sesshomaru lifted himself from the bed.

“Your breath smells like ass.” Was all the dog demon said, disappearing into their ensuite bathroom.

“Yeah, _your_ ass.” Kouga called back.

He only laughed as he dodged his toothbrush being thrown at him before he was scooping it up and heading after the silver-haired demon to join him in getting ready for the day.  
Twenty minutes later, after a minty, post teeth brushing make-out session, they were in their kitchen. Kouga was making breakfast while Sesshomaru sat speaking to Naraku on his phone, coffee in hand. The okami didn’t bother to listen in and pay attention, whenever Sesshomaru was ready, he would share what all this was about. Hopefully.

He was aware of Sesshomaru saying goodbye and he looked over his shoulder just as the demon hung up, placing his cell down with an exasperated huff. Kouga turned back and plated their breakfast, even though it was deep into lunch time, and joined his husband at the table. With food rested in front of him, Sesshomaru looked up at the blue-eyed demon, who merely nodded in the direction of the plate. A silent order to eat, which Sesshomaru followed, grateful to put off discussing his phone call. They it in silence, Kouga casually texting and Sesshomaru checking e-mails. When they were done, dishes were washed and Kouga was returning to the table with a refreshed cup of coffee for Sesshomaru and a first of the day for himself. He sat, took a sip of said coffee and waited.

The silence now was far more tense compared to when they had been eating, mostly because neither of them was distracted by their mobile devices. Kouga calmly looked back at his mate, whose eyes stared back into his in a calm manner. A major achievement of being involved with Sesshomaru is that Kouga had gained a lot more patience, especially when it came to the demon now across from him. He would admit that he still blew a gasket too fast and too hard sometimes, but there was a learning curve and he was getting better at picking it up. That’s why he waited patiently, sipping his coffee and merely looking back at Sesshomaru.

“I take it you’re not going to ask what the call was in reference to.”

He shrugged and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, leaning back into the chair and directing a slightly annoyed look in his husband’s direction.

“You have become one of the most frustrating people to have come into my life.”

Another shrug and Sesshomaru snorted, his left-hand tapping fingers on the table top as his right took hold of his coffee mug so that he could sip at the drink. His eyes studied Kouga over the rim carefully before he was lowering it again and resigning to the idea that the man would indeed keep waiting for him to offer the information on his own.

“Fuckface-san has made me an offer.”

“Fuckface-san?” Kouga chortled, Sesshomaru barely hiding the hint of a smirk on his lips. “Why the hell bother to add the honorific?”

“I’m still a man of decency and respect.”

It was Kouga’s turn to snort and Sesshomaru ignored it in order to carry on.

“It would seem he purchased most of my shares and all of Inuyasha’s which left him a majority shareholder. He bought out all of my father’s associates and terminated those who wouldn’t sell, which left him as sole owner. He had plans to liquidate all its assets and use the monetary gain to fund opening a business empire of his own. However, being as he’s a sadistic, business vulture he wasn’t so inclined to take that option. He would rather revel in watching my father’s downfall and subsequent suffering thereafter.”

“What does any of this have to do with you?” He’d bite, because he really wanted to know why Naraku had reached out to his mate and to Inuyasha as well.

“He extended the option for me to buy back the company, at an unreasonably low rate.”

“Why?”

“That is the question I have not been able to answer.” Sesshomaru admitted, the smallest hint of a frown marring his brow. “Though I was confidant in Naraku’s skill to take him on as a business partner, I still was wary of trusting him and even now, I hesitate to think that this is not just some elaborate way to pull the wool over my eyes or ensnare me in whatever little business games he loves to play. None the less, I said I’d think it over and confer further with Inuyasha.”

“This morning he said there was a new development, so I know that his offer had to have been made yesterday. What’s going on now?”

“The backlash from having his company ripped from under him has dealt my father a devastating blow. His finances have been hit the hardest. He’s lost investors, potential deals and prominent clients have pulled their accounts. If this were to continue, my father will have to declare bankruptcy in a matter of weeks.”

Kouga was snorting again, shrugging his shoulders exaggeratedly and slamming his fist down on the table.

“So? Let him rot. The man kicked you out on your ass without a penny to your name. He literally disowned you, babe. If you were in his shoes, he’d leave you to drown.”

“I know.” Sesshomaru’s voice was soft, and Kouga sighed heavily, taking Sesshomaru’s example and leaning back into his chair.

“Look, I can’t tell you what to do. You remember earlier, you said you wanted to make your own choices? Well, good luck with this one. You already know how I feel but I know you’ll make the choice that works best for you.”

Sesshomaru’s passive face was back, but his eyes were observant rather than cold as he looked back at his mate. Kouga did nothing but look back at him and then his brow was raising as Sesshomaru slowly stood and rounded the table to his side. Once there he straddled Kouga’s lap, slowly seating himself and wrapping his arms around his mate’s shoulders with one arm and his neck with the other, fingers burying into the hair at the nape of Kouga’s neck.

The kiss was welcomed and Kouga merely let his hands take to grasping Sesshomaru’s waist as the older demon pulled him deeper into a kiss that seemed to be so much more than what it was. He wasn’t going to complain, Sesshomaru was in his lap and kissing him. It was a welcome thing as opposed to having the inukai angry and giving him the cold shoulder.

He was smiling back at his mate as Sesshomaru pulled back to look down at him. His arms took to lazily draping over Kouga’s shoulders behind him and though his face was serious, his eyes shone with an appreciation that the wolf could read in the amber-gold depths.

“Thank you.” Sesshomaru offered, Kouga smiling up at him and titling his head up to peck at the lips still hovering over his.

“You don’t have to thank me, babe.”

“I feel the need to show you my gratitude for allowing me to do this my way.”

“Well, if you insist on pushing the issue, I know of a damn good way you can show your appreciation.”

The way the demon in his lap easily rocked his hips in his lap and how fast those pupils blew wide had Kouga grinning like a maniac.

“It’ll have to be quick.” Sesshomaru warned him, nose nuzzling his mate’s jawline. “I have a meeting later on with fuckface.”

“Are you seriously sticking to calling him that?” Kouga asked after a loud cackling laughing.

“Only when he isn’t around.” Sesshomaru said with a smirk, which Kouga promptly kissed away.

“No more mentioning him.” Kouga muttered as he pulled back, mouth busying with kissing and biting at his mate’s neck, who easily bared it so that he could better access it. “The only name I want coming from your lips is mine.”

“How is that possible when I’ll be gagged?” Came the not so innocent question and Kouga looked up and couldn’t help the large grin at the heated mischief simmering in golden eyes.

“Fuck, do I love your kinky side, babe.” He was growling out, lifting Sesshomaru so that the demon had to wrap his legs around him and headed for their bedroom, the inukai laughing the whole way.

xoxoxox

The conference room was empty but the silence was stifling. Golden eyes calmly looked about at what used to be the crown jewel of his empire. It was the epicenter of where he kept control as one of the top businessmen in all of Japan. He had lost it all in the blink of an eye and he had no idea how he was going to come back from this.

The sound of the door opening had him glancing towards it and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of the dark-haired hanyou that entered in. He would forever regret allowing this disgusting creature to come on board. He should have known better than to have allowed Sesshomaru to judge his character. It should have been one of the many signs that the boy was a lost cause. There was not much to do about it now. With very little to his name and his reputation in shambles, he had to pick up the pieces. Naraku had suggested they meet and reproach another deal. If there was any chance of gaining back his company, he would do it. So, for once in his life, he sucked up his pride and agreed.

As the hanyou gifted him an oily smirk, he was already categorizing this as a bad decision. He stood either way, bowing in greeting and gritting his teeth as Naraku didn’t bother to return it. It was distasteful and disrespectful and had he the upper hand, he would have cut this meeting short this very instant. Instead, he returned to his seat and merely watched as Naraku placed himself into the chair at the head of the table, clearly making a show of adjusting himself to get comfortable in what used to be Touga’s throne. Once settled, he was glancing up and looking at Touga again, that same insidious smirk planted on his lips.

“Good afternoon, Tsukino-san. I’m glad to see you were able to find the time to meet with me.” Naraku started, ignoring the deadly glare that turned sharper. “I also am glad you’ve decided to reconsider my offer. I’m certain that we’ll be able to come to an agreement that is beneficial to us all. Can I interest you in some refreshments?”

“No, thank you.” Came the clipped response but Naraku was reaching out to the intercom anyway.

“Kagura, bring me a coffee please and some tea for our guest. When the others arrive ask them what they would prefer before they come in to the conference room.”

He had been a bit shocked to hear the name of the woman his son had snubbed in order to play the floozy of an okami youkai below his standing. It made him wonder how the two were connected and if Sesshomaru had had any idea that they knew each other. But that was something to contemplate later, after this whole circus had finished its performance. In the meanwhile, Naraku had mentioned others.

“It was my understanding that you and I would be the only ones in attendance here.”

Naraku looked up from the intercom and leaned back into the leather, cushioned chair to stare back at him with a gaze that was clearly calculating. His hands steepled together in front of him and then there was that damned smirk that slowly crept across his lips.

“Did I not mention that I’ve recently come into some new business partners. Two outstanding individuals who were willing to buy into some shares of the company.”

“You sold my company?”

“Ah, Ah. I’ve sold shares for _my_ company.” Naraku reminded him, not even affected by the glare that had returned on Touga’s face. “As I recall I become sole owner when I bought out everyone else after becoming majority shareholder. And to be fair, I didn’t sell the company, I’ve taken on partners.”

The door opening interrupted them and in walked Kagura, coffee and tea in hand. She rested Naraku’s coffee in front of him before making her way to Touga and placing his cup in front of him, her eyes making contact quickly before she was bowing and turning to walk away.

“My dear, allow me to apologize for the way my son treated you. You didn’t deserve to be strung along and used in the manner that you were.”

The words stopped her retreat and she turned to face him, her hands folded in front of her and a sweet smile on her lips that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“There is no need to apologize, Tsukino-san. Your son may not have had the best intentions while courting me, but I am not an innocent victim. It’s unfortunate that he was not willing nor able to do his part so that we could have both benefited from it, but I am a woman of means and many options. And if I am unable to get what I want on my own, I am certain my brother will provide for me.”

With that she turned to leave, nodding at Naraku and giving a curt “Ani-sama” right before she disappeared. Naraku was smiling outright when Touga turned to look at him and at this point, the older demon was getting fed up. He had every right to just decide to walk out and leave this behind, not willing to play whatever game Naraku had set up, clearly for his own amusement.

“What is this?” He demanded, voice calm but anger evident. “What game are you playing?”

“There is no game Tsukino-sama. Just an implicit desire to watch chaos unfold.” The admittance from Naraku was expected but Touga was actually grateful that the man was forthright. Naraku took a sip from his coffee before leaning back into the chair with the mug in his hand and his eyes focused on the older Tsukino. “The business world is quite boring. As successful as I have been and have become in my ventures, I do enjoy a little drama to keep me invested. Otherwise I’d long have retired and allowed myself to rot away from boredom.”

He took another sip, allowing the man across from him to respond, but Touga remained quiet. Clearly the inukai was unwilling to engage and Naraku didn’t think him wrong for that, though he was a bit disappointed. He was hoping that being at a loss and basically needing to beg for scraps would have knocked the usual apathetic façade away, but the inu-youkai was as disciplined and regal as ever.

“When can we expect these new associates of yours?” Touga was asking, clearly wanting to move on.

“I suspect they’ll be here any moment.” Naraku said, taking another sip, this one obnoxiously loud.

The knock on the door had them both looking to it and Naraku gave a hum as he rested his coffee down and stood from his chair to greet whomever had arrived.

“How delightfully convenient. That should be them now.”

As the door opened, Touga stood to greet the newcomers properly and could only freeze as he was greeted none other by the sight of his two sons. As Naraku exchanged bows and greeting with them, Touga could only look as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered. His youngest son was for once dressed and looking the part, dressed in a smart tailored suit, face fitted with a frown but not the upset, bratty scowl he usually sported. His eldest was no shock that he was dressed impeccably but the overall look was not the usual impassive mask. His face held no particular expression but his eyes seemed less guarded and his aura more open. He looked less tense and far more comfortable in his skin than Touga had ever realized before.

As matching golden eyes looked to him, he cleared his throat and nodded in their direction. Inuyasha scoffed and took his seat, Sesshomaru nodded in turn and sat beside his brother. He realized only as she sat beside him, that Rin had accompanied them, clearly having been rehired as Sesshomaru’s personal assistant. She smiled back at him as she pulled out her notepad and pen, before delicately resting them down and folding her hands atop the table.

“Good, we’re all here.” Naraku said, returning to his seat. “Shall we begin?”

“Let’s get this over with.” Inuyasha grumbled and Sesshomaru hummed a sound of agreement.

“As I’ve made you aware, Tsukino-san, Nishi Incorporated has acquired two new owners. I assume no introduction is needed.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Naraku carried on. “It has come to our attention that due the circumstances, Tsukino-san, you seem to have found yourself in a dire situation in terms of your financial well-being.”

“He means you’re broke.” Inuyasha clarified, unamused face looking back at his father who sat quietly and impassively across from them.

“Yes, as my colleague has so distastefully mentioned, you cannot afford to carry on in this way. Given your former reputation and past success, as well as the weight of your family name we’ve have concluded to provide you with an offer.”

“I was outvoted, I didn’t want to give you shit.”

Inuyasha grunted as Sesshomaru elbowed him in his ribs, before he was nodding to Naraku to carry on.

“As new owners of the company, Sesshomaru-san and Inuyasha-san have agreed, reluctantly in Inuyasha’s case, to allow you to come on as a consultant. You will be paid a regular salary, which we will have to discuss at a later time if you agree. Sesshomaru-san has also agreed to keep the company name and allow you to continue to profit from its success, but you will not be allowed to have any involvement on how the company is run. If you so much as try to do so much as even change the carpet in the boardrooms, you’ll be stripped of everything and left destitute.”

They were interrupted by Kagura who came in with a tray of drinks, which she distributed quickly, Sesshomaru’s spilling a bit as she handled it a bit roughly before she was exiting again. Inuyasha hid his snorting laugh behind sipping is coke and Sesshomaru merely took to the task of using napkins to clear up the small spill. During all this Touga had done nothing but study his eldest son, mind wondering what the hell was happening in his life that he was now at the mercy of his own children.

“Is this what it’s come to?” He began, Sesshomaru looking up at him and Inuyasha’s small moment of smiling slipping away as he glared back at his father. “You expect me to allow you both to take my company, my name and have the freedom to do with it as you will without any objection on my part?”

“You did it to yourself, asshole.” Inuyasha bit out before Sesshomaru could respond much more gracefully. “You’ve been treating us like your little puppets, wanting us to do it your way or suffer consequences for years. We’re done dancing to your tune, old man. You either take the stick out of your arrogant ass and accept the offer, or walk away with whatever false sense of pride you have and lick your wounds with no safety net to catch you.”

Sesshomaru was stepping in before Touga could retaliate, their father’s eyes burning with an anger he had only seen when the older brother had admitted to having mated with Kouga.

“What Inuyasha is so boorishly trying to convey is that you have no other choice bedsides walking away.” At Sesshomaru’s words, Touga let out an angry exhale but remained quiet, deciding to focus his attention on his eldest child instead for the moment. “I am in no position to have to offer you anything at all, and it is through the sole fact that you are my father am that I even extend this offer to you. You have done nothing but ruthlessly control my life and allowed me no instances to happily be myself. I could have written you off and left you to the wolves, metaphorically speaking. Though, being as you insulted my mate and husband as well as his family line, literally speaking as well. However, I allowed myself a moment of compassion and decided to allow you to have the opportunity to get out of your own mess. Yet, if you are so inclined to be further ruled by your own ego, I will gladly rescind the offer. Rin, please be sure to note the proceedings here and have it sent to my legal team by day’s end.”

“Of course, Tsukino-sama.”

Sesshomaru was standing, looking to Inuyasha so that his brother would do the same and Naraku watched the whole thing unfolding with a smile that was self-satisfied.

“Gentleman, if there is nothing further to discuss I believe Inuyasha and I will see ourselves out. Naraku, I’ll be in contact with you early next week so as to plan our next step in our merger. Farewell.”

“Wait!”

Sesshomaru, Rin and Inuyasha stopped short of stepping away from the table, all three eyes looking back at the clearly defeated demon, who still didn’t let it show, save the irritation glowing in amber eyes.

“I built this company from the ground up.”

“With millions of dollars of inherited money and rich investors, but sure, carry on.” Inuyasha snapped and Touga stood, smoothing out his suit as he did so.

“You must understand how difficult it is for me to just hand over control.” He began again, ignoring Inuyasha’s overly dramatic groan as the hanyou plopped back down into his chair. “This is all I have left. Allow me the opportunity to have at least fifteen percent ownership.”

“Zero.” Sesshomaru quickly offered back and Touga’s jaw tightened.

“Is ten too much to ask?”

“Zero.” Came the answer again and Touga sighed.

“Why not even five?” He was carefully asking and Sesshomaru studied him silently for a long while before he was slowly seating himself down into the chair he had recently abandoned.

“Not too long ago, you were willing to give me, and to a smaller extent, Inuyasha full ownership of the company.” Sesshomaru reminded him, golden eyes boring into his father’s eyes with an intensity that was making the patriarch unsettled. “Though it was so easy then because you were never truly losing control. No, at face value the company was mine, but it was still under your control because _I_ was still under your control. When I started showing signs that I was no longer easily manipulated to do your bidding, you didn’t hesitate to snatch it all away from me and leave me flailing out in the open. No money, no family, _ nothing_.”

“Sesshomaru-” The raised hand shut him up quite effectively.

“I have found myself in a place where I am at peace with what has transpired and what I have gained. Though truthfully you deserve nothing from me, I am willing to help you in whatever way I can, but it will be _my_ way and no other. You can take it or leave it, but I am done being under your control.”

“What Sesshomaru so courteously meant to say was if you don’t like it, you can fuck off.” Inuyasha crassly laid out in simpler terms and Sesshomaru merely tossed his brother an annoyed glance before looking back to their sire.

Touga stood in silence, his eyes looking back at his children with that impeccable emotionless mask in place as his mind turned over everything that had been said and what his sons were offering. He was at a stalemate and had no other options.

“Very well.” The words were quiet but steady and Naraku perked up in interest as he spoke them. “I’ll agree to your stipulations. I only ask that the family home stay in my ownership.”

“Fine by me.” Inuyasha huffed with a shrug and Sesshomaru only shook his head, exasperated.

“The residential properties are all yours. I’ve never considered them a home to me.” He stood, Rin following and packing their things away. “We’ll reconvene once legal has drawn up a viable contract. Naraku, until then. Otousan, farewell. Rin, Inuyasha, shall we?”

Then all three left, Rin the only one bowing in departure before following after the brothers. Naraku stood after they were gone, buttoning his suit jacket and his face fitted with a delighted smile.

“I do love seeing the mighty fall.” He commented, smiling eyes directed at the inukai patriarch that had been left behind to wallow in his own self-pity. “As reluctant as you are to hear it, I am quite pleased to know we’ll be in business with each other again. This has been an immense pleasure for me. I’ll see you the next time we meet. Good afternoon, Tsukino-san. Let my sister know if you require anything further or have additional questions and she’ll pass it along to me. Take care.”

With his briefcase in hand, then Naraku was gone, too and Touga was as he started out, alone in the empty conference room. He took several moments to gather his wits about him and after straightening his suit and tie, he made his way out of the conference room and into the main atrium of the floor used commonly for meetings.

At the reception area Naraku stood speaking lowly to his sister, who was noting whatever he was saying onto her computer. She looked toward him and nodded, still ever the proper woman even though she had revealed herself to be as ruthless as the business men Touga had once been associated with. Near the elevator stood his children, and to his surprise two new people he hadn’t known had been here. Clearly, they had stayed outside in the waiting area while his sons and Rin attended the meeting. He was a bit surprised to see the human man, having known that Inuyasha’s promiscuous ways had sent him off. Touga had been grateful for that, and annoyed that Inuyasha had seemed to inherit his guilty pleasure of indulging in human flesh. However, it was clear the two had reconciled and were together again. Inuyasha’s arm thrown casually around the man’s shoulder was enough of a sign of that. He was less surprised to see the wolf standing beside Sesshomaru, their hands locked together in a much more subtle sign of their being together. As the elevator opened and the group got on, Touga found blue eyes looking up to him and he tried his best to look away but couldn’t. Kouga’s eyes held a calm but triumphant look to them as they stayed locked, looking back at each other for what seemed like ages. Touga broke away first, looking to his son whose impassive mask had fallen away and for the first time he saw a genuine happiness that he had never witnessed before. The feeling that started to build in his gut was a new one and he didn’t bother to try to figure out what it was. Instead he looked back to Kouga, whose look changed to determined protectiveness and Touga conceded, nodding in affirmation before turning to walk away and head for the stairs.

In the elevator, Sesshomaru’s call of his name drew his attention just as the doors began to close and Kouga looked back at the small smile that was being given in his direction.

“What was that, babe?” He asked, ignore Inuyasha’s over exaggerated gag.

“I will never get used to hearing that.” The hanyou said with a shudder, Miroku slapping at his chest with the back of his hand. “What? It’s gross to hear them talk like that.”

Kouga merely rolled his eyes and focused back on his husband, who was still smiling back at him. He had to make sure that he saw this exact same smile everyday if he could help it.

“I said let’s go home.” The inukai repeated, Kouga grinning. “You owe me lunch.”

“And some lovin’.” Kouga was murmuring, leaning in to place a loud smacking kiss on his husband’s lips just to annoy his brother in law, who expectedly was whining in objection at their antics.

“Mmm, yes. Lots of that.”

“That’s it, I’m getting off and walking.” Inuyasha griped, Miroku snorting and stopping the hanyou from pushing the emergency stop button.

The hanyou was ignored as Kouga wrapped his arms around his mate and let himself bask in the feeling. So, this is what love felt like, huh?

This was nice.

“Very nice.”

“What’s that?” Sesshomaru was asking and Kouga merely shook his head and pulled him in closer.

“Nothing, let’s get a head start on that lovin’, babe.”

He would have laughed outright at Inuyasha’s cursing fit if hadn’t been too occupied with obnoxiously kissing the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's one more chapter after this and then it's all done. The chapter itself is written and completed. I'm just gotta do spellcheck and grammar check, etc. Let me know what you think. Thank you.


	14. My Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say there was more smut to cum, right?

The fact that he was currently worked up in to a sweat on the hottest day of the summer so far should have been something that would explain a major irritation and frustration. However, the sole fact that his dick was being properly milked and massaged, nestled deep in the ass that was currently riding him as if he was a raging bull to be tamed helped a lot. Moist skin slapped against each other as pert buttocks smacked down into his groin and he openly growled and groaned as he was brought closer and closer to his precipice. Above him, his husband writhed and slammed down in wild abandon, hair falling haphazardly and hiding the dusted cheeks, the hazy, lust-blown eyes and the bite-swollen lips that were letting beautiful, loud moans escape past them.

Above him, in ropes that he had used often enough on the youkai bouncing on his dick, his hands fisted as he tried to pull free. he needed to feel that skin shiver under his touch, dig his finger into the flesh of his mate’s hips and ass, pull him down harder onto his cock until he was pleading for him to stop…and then keep going until he came undone. But no, he was stuck growling his frustration as the enchanted ropes held up against his strength and he cursed silently as Sesshomaru slowed, resting his thigh muscles a bit from the rigorous bouncing and grinding against him so that the dick deep inside him rubbed deliciously against his walls and pressed delightfully against his prostate.

“Babe, let me touch you.” His voice wavered; he couldn’t help it. And a whimper fell from his lips as Sesshomaru looked up at him, eyes peeking through his tousled frock, golden rings barely there as they circled large pupils. Sesshomaru merely slowly shook his head, moaning as he ground against him harder, head falling back at the friction that caused inside of him. His back arched back a bit and Kouga cursed under his breath again, eyes locking in on the peaked nipples waiting to be teased. Played with, sucked on, bitten into and used to make Sesshomaru blow his top and his load.

“You said you could hold out longer than I.” Sesshomaru was panting out, lips twitching into a wicked half smirk. “If I left your hands free, it would put you at an unfair advantage and you do not play fair.”

“Bull. Shit.” He was gritting out, hips lifting up and feeling slightly smug at the shuddering moan Sesshomaru gave out. “You have the upper hand here and you know it.”

“You should not have boasted so boldly and so loudly. Then perhaps, I would not have felt the need to put you in your place.”

“Like if you wouldn’t have been happy no matter how I fucked you.” Kouga was scoffing, Sesshomaru only smiling even more. “You’re happy as long as your hanging off my dick, whether I’m holding on to you or not doesn’t matter.”

His words were followed by a very unmanly squeak as Sesshomaru skillfully squeezed his inner muscles around his dick. His brain short circuited a bit and he had to take deep breaths to hold his balls in check and not spill his load in Sesshomaru just yet. He was winning this one, he would _no_t fail.

“That was a dirty move.”

“Dirty moves are fair moves when it is a part of fucking.” Sesshomaru easily said, leaning back so that he was propping himself up on the bed, hands on either side of Kouga’s thighs.

He moved his legs so that his feet were planted on the mattress, spread wide so Kouga had the amazing view of his swollen hole stretched out over his thick cock. Kouga whined, he couldn’t help himself, not with the glorious view that he was being presented with. The headboard creaked as he pulled, whimpering and just _needing_ to get his hand on his mate. He was so close to begging. Especially when sinful hips lifted slowly, and Kouga’s eyes zeroed in on the debauched sight of that tight orifice dragging off of his cock. Sesshomaru whimpered, biting his lips before he was panting lustfully, eyes watching as Kouga was entranced with the view. Then he was slamming down and they both were crying out, head flung back. Kouga was whimpering again, louder, very close to tears if he allowed himself to admit it and it got worse as Sesshomaru began moving again.

The pace was steady, not as desperate as just a few moments earlier, but Kouga was still fighting to hold on by the edge of his teeth. The warm, slick, vice-like grip that Sesshomaru’s body had around his dick was doing its best to drive him mad. Sesshomaru’s moaning was egging him on, too. The noises the older demon was making was stroking his ego while his ass stroked steadily over his cock, and Kouga couldn’t take it.

“Oh, fuck! Kouga!”

No. No, not fair. Sesshomaru could not start the dirty talk. He already had the unfair advantage; this would put the nail in his coffin if he started using his filthy mouth to coax the okami closer to the end.

“Your cock feels so good.” It was whimpered low, almost as if he was too shy to admit it out loud and Kouga growled. He would be the one to mate and marry a fucking tease and sexual mastermind. “You stretch my hole so well. Mmm, feels so big inside me. Hits me so deep.”

Kouga’s sounds where a cross between human and canine whining, his hips moving to help burying his dick as deep as it could go as Sesshomaru continued to ride his dick until he was satisfied.

“I feel so full with your thick cock. I wonder what it looks like, my tight hole stretched around your massive dick.” He moaned as he balanced on one hand, the other reaching down to caress the cock pounding into him, finger grazing his swollen rim that greedily sucked Kouga in. He groaned, eyes rolling closed as he let his hips fall harder and faster, Kouga unable to hold back the loud cursing as his husband slammed down as if trying to bruise him. “I want to feel you cum in me. Fill me up more.”

Sesshomaru’s begging was his undoing and Kouga grit his teeth and slammed his eyes closed trying to focus on not cumming, but his balls were drawing up hard. And he knew it was battle he’d lost, no matter how hard he fought at the end.

“Please, Kouga. Alpha. Breed me. Fill me until I’m bursting. Don’t leave your cum slut empty.”

“Holy fuck!” He was screaming out, his hips slamming up as he came. Hard. Sesshomaru was gasping and moaning greedily as he felt Kouga’s cock twitching inside him, tapering to a happy, satisfied hum as Kouga’s thrusting slowed before finally stilling as the okami fell limp.

Wrung out and drained nearly dry, Kouga lay panting as his balls seemed to keep going, dick twitching lazily as he emptied every last drop into the greedy, still milking sheath he was buried in. When he was done, he lay unable to move, just heaving breaths that were heavy enough that he was afraid he’d never catch his breath.  
Sesshomaru’s satisfied chuckle made him realize he had closed his eyes and he slowly dragged them open to hopefully toss a glare to his smug mate. He was sure it was more of a dopey, drugged-out, post-orgasm stare, but he was certain the message would come across clear.

He hissed as Sesshomaru removed himself off of Kouga’s softening cock, the wolf not enjoying the suddenly cold air against his sensitive dick. The inukai crawled over him until they were face to face and pressed his triumphant grin against Kouga’s lips that were still parted and panting. The wolf wasn’t complaining though and merely breathed through his nose as Sesshomaru plundered his mouth for a kiss to further mark his victory.

“You give in to defeat so beautifully, my mate.” Sesshomaru murmured happily as he finally pulled back, Kouga snorting at the words.

“Unfair advantage” His words were still slurred and he ignored the level of smugness that increased in his husband’s eyes at the sound of it.

He grunted as Sesshomaru leaned more of his weight on him as he reached up and released the ropes, Kouga’s arms flopping down onto the bed heavily and Sesshomaru shifting so that he was leaning his chin on folded arms on his mate’s chest, golden eyes looking up at him mischievously.

“And now that we have evened the odds?”

How the hell did Sesshomaru have the energy to keep going? He wasn’t down for the count himself, but he needed a good minute or two or sixty and some orange juice or something to recover. His mate was grinding against him and he realized that Sesshomaru had not gotten release himself. That would explain his insistence on moving forward as soon as possible.

“Five minutes.” He ground out, head nestling back into the pillows and his eyes falling closed. His arms were wrapped loosely around his husband, slowly rubbing the muscled back soothingly, Sesshomaru humming in response.

“Now.” He demanded and Kouga scoffed.

“Impatient, slutty brat.” He muttered, missing the glare pointed at him as his eyes were still closed. “You just made me cum seven years of my life out of my dick.”

“Seven years is miniscule in comparison to the lifespan of a youkai.” Sesshomaru bit back and Kouga sighed heavily before gathering his strength.  
Sesshomaru was yelping as he was hoisted and then planted over Kouga’s face, thighs cradling his head and he stared down at the smug smile that now adorned his mate’s face.

“Dick’s out of order for the time being but my face is open if you want to take a ride.”

He marked it a triumph that Sesshomaru laughed, even though he had tried his hardest not to.

“Come on, babe. You know you want to.”

As Kouga shifted so he could slide down enough so that his face was completely buried in his ass Sesshomaru was gasping at the first probing lick of a very talented tongue. He couldn’t help himself as one hand reached down to hold tight on to Kouga’s hair and his hips moved own their own, but Kouga was wrapping his left arm around his thigh as his right hand parted his cheeks apart so he could delve deeper. He was a mess before the wolf even got fully started.

Between the tongue probing his ass and licking him cleaning, the vibrations of Kouga moaning, the sound vibrating against his hole and his own hand steadily stroking his cock, Sesshomaru’s orgasm shouldn’t have been a surprise but the intensity of it shocked him. His moaning carried on long after the strings of cum slowed from bursting out the end of his cock, tapering as he came down and finally stopping with a small whimper as Kouga showed him mercy and allowed him to fall over exhausted onto the bed.

“You enjoy yourself, babe?”

Kouga looked down at his mate, who only replied with a half grunt half groan, arm waving him away and he could only chuckle. He maneuvered them so that he was curled around Sesshomaru, who only grunted in objection at being manhandled into a cuddling position. When the post-coital haze wore off, they were both going to be upset. They were still in a heat wave, stuck with their AC unit out, sweaty and fluid covered. It was not the best thing to be smothered against each other, but in this moment, it was the only place to be.

“We should shower before we start feeling gross.” Kouga pointed out and Sesshomaru hummed, face burying in his husband’s neck, sweaty face pressed against sweaty skin and Kouga grunted in discomfort. “Come on, babe. We need to shower anyway. Can’t smell like sex and a musty gym when the repairman comes.”

“Explain to me why we can’t just buy another unit?” Sesshomaru was asking, stubbornly refusing to move. Then again, Kouga really wasn’t trying to physically remove him from being pressed against him, so he couldn’t complain.

“Because the unit we have costs more to get a new one and we agreed to being frugal.”

“We are multi-billionaires.” He was reminded, Sesshomaru finally lifting to look down at him with an incredulous stare. “Why do you insist on us living below our means?”

“_We_ aren’t anything. _You_ went back to being a spoiled rich kid, and I’m still your middle-class beefcake you decided to elope with.”

The flat look his husband was giving him was enough to make him laugh and he kissed the look away, before dragging himself out of the bed with a satisfying stretch.

“Besides, we haven’t had shower sex in a while.”

He had said the magic words, apparently. Not even ten minutes later Sesshomaru was moaning, Kouga fucking him as the inukai leaned forward against the shower tiles, water  
from the shower head raining over them as they vigorously fucked.

It took two orgasms before Sesshomaru was satisfied, and Kouga forced out a third. It made him have to carry Sesshomaru out of the bathroom and take care of him as he floated from the endorphins three back to back orgasms had released. Kouga didn’t mind, in fact, his inner youkai preened at the state of his satisfied mate. Once Sesshomaru was dressed in cool, light clothing, he dressed himself and was carrying his mate bridal style to the living room, which had two fans running and the windows open to let in a warm breeze. It was better than no breeze, even if it was still uncomfortable.

He left his mate on the couch, a parting kiss to the top of his head as he prepared them some glasses of ice-cold lemonade. Then they were snuggling again on the couch, uncomfortableness be damned, watching daytime television as they waited for the repairman to show up.

The knock at their door was expected, but as Kouga left Sesshomaru lounging on the couch to answer it, the last person he expected was waiting outside it. He was so shocked that he literally had no words and he stood there staring. The golden eyes that looked back at him were serene and set in an apathetic face. Kouga tried to get his mouth to open and ask just what the fuck he was doing here, but he couldn’t.

“Kouga, is that the repairman?” Came Sesshomaru’s question and even with his husband breaking him from most of his stupor, her couldn’t get his voice to work.

“Good afternoon.” The deep voice was calm and measured, and Kouga finally snapped out of it enough to not be staring back stupidly. “Pardon my intrusion but I thought it appropriate to speak to my son in person. As I’ve heard his voice, I’m right to assume that he’s in?”

“Uh, yeah He’s in. What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

“I know my presence comes as an unwelcome surprise, but I wish to speak with my son personally.”

“Uh. I uh. . .he uh. . .what?”

Before Touga could repeat himself, Sesshomaru was suddenly making an appearance and his face that had been so naturally open and expressive living with Kouga these past few months quickly reverted to the placid mask of old at the sight of his sire in his doorway.

“Otousan.” It was a greeting and a question for an explanation rolled all into one and Kouga wondered if he should quietly bow out or stay and give his husband support.

“Sesshomaru.” It was both an acknowledgment of his presence and a greeting. The older inukai studied the younger for quite some time before he was clearing his throat, body straightening in a physical act of resolve. “If you would be so inclined, I would like to come in.”

“I am not so certain that I would appreciate you within the safe haven of my peaceful residence.” Sesshomaru countered and Kouga merely watched the odd exchange between father and son.

“Understood. I only beg as much as your time as you are willing to allow me. Though I would prefer the comfort of privacy, I am willing to speak here if it would not negatively affect your level of comfort.”

Then there was silence, Sesshomaru carefully studying his father and Touga passively allowing his son to scrutinize him. On the sidelines, Kouga bit his lip but stayed quiet. This was not his business. . .yet. So, he would let them do their thing until he was needed to keep the peace or toss Touga out on his ass. He was uncertain as of now which one that would be.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sesshomaru gave the barest of nods and easily stepped aside to open the door wider. He gestured into the apartment and Touga nodded, carefully and slowly stepping into their residence after Kouga had stepped back to give him room. Two pair of eyes watched him steadily as he made his way to the sitting area of the living room, easily lowering himself into the lone armchair as Sesshomaru followed to seat himself across from him on the couch. Kouga was left the job of closing the door and locking up, which he did with a huge, deep breath to brace himself for whatever fuckery may happen to pop up during this strange visit. As the inukai continued their odd reuniting, Kouga headed to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. He’d might as well make himself busy so that he wasn’t just gawking at them both the entire time.

Back in the living room, gold stared back at gold, both waiting for either one to concede and speak first. Oddly enough, and much to the younger demon’s surprise, it was his father the relented first.

“How have you been?”

“Well.” Came the simple answer and Touga hummed in response.

There was more silence, more studying and a long while after, Touga was speaking again.

“And your brother.”

“He is also doing well.” Sesshomaru responded, face never cracking from the still, placid mask he had not held in quite a while since he had last dealt with his sire.

Said paternal figure nodded at that and looked about the room. It was…quaint. But he clearly did not approve, but he also had no place to make any comment. He was not in his territory and though he was an elder, he had no advantage here. This was Sesshomaru’s domain, as well as the wolf’s, so he had to tread lightly and mind his words.

“You seem to have made your accommodations successfully work to your advantage. Might I assume you comfortable in this living space?” He asked, Sesshomaru’s brow barely twitching up at the question.

“You would have assumed correctly. As humble of an abode it may be, it is my home and I quiet enjoy living here.” He responded, looking to watch as Kouga walked in carrying a serving tray with tea. He smiled gently to his mate, his father watching them carefully as they exchanged affectionate looks while Kouga served them. “Then again, I am also lucky to have a formidable and admired partner to share such accommodations with.”

“I see.” Touga simply stated, reaching for his tea after a nod of thanks to the okami-kai. He sipped his tea languidly, choosing to study it instead of either demon in front of him while he gathered his thoughts. Those two demons waited patiently, Kouga slipping away back to the kitchen and Sesshomaru staring back at him, while holding his tea but not drinking from it. Touga slowly and methodically finished his, which gave the dark-haired youkai enough time to return and settle beside his son, before the older demon finally cleared his throat and rested his cup down on the coffee table between them. “I’m certain you a curious as to what has brought about my sudden, and surely unexpected, visit.”

“Yeah. What the hell do you want?”

The wolf’s outburst gained him a glower from Sesshomaru but he didn’t let it phase him as blue eyes kept locked on the one person who had caused them nothing but grief and had been openly hostile to their relationship. Touga wasn’t stupid, he knew he was unwelcome, but his son was raised to be courteous even to your most hated enemy if it meant you could gain the advantage. There was a hint of pride burning deep in his chest that even though they had had a falling out, that his offspring had learned his lessons well and used them so tactfully.

“When last we met, we did not part on very good terms.” He began, Kouga snorting and looking away, while Sesshomaru turned his attention back to him. “It is a lesser man who will not admit his defeat and that day, I had indeed filled the role of such a person. My pride was my own downfall, I can acknowledge that now but at the time I was stubborn, rude and crass. I had been unwilling to relent, especially to my own children and that cost me everything I ever held dear.”

“And what was that?”

He looked up at the question, shocked to see that placid mask had fallen and Sesshomaru was frowning at him disbelief and suspicion.

“I beg your pardon?”

“What was it that you held dear? You seem to be harboring some form of regret and that could only have come from an epiphany that you managed to experience. So, what was it, otousan? What did you hold so dear that you only had this realization now?”

Touga knew he deserved the scrutiny and he definitely understood it. He conceded and looked back at his son with as much conviction he could muster in the deep stare. He was still not willing to show his emotions so plainly on his face, but he hoped to express it in some way.

“My family. You, your brother. I lost more than my company that day. I lost the only children I ever had and what was left of the inukai clan. It was reckless of me to be so forceful, so controlling but you must understand it was how I thought I could keep our name from fading to dust once I had passed on. If I had allowed you to do anything less than live up to our family name, what name would there be to carry on?”

He looked to Kouga, who was quiet but frowning and seeming to hold back from putting in his own two cents and the inukai was appreciative that the demon allowed him to speak his piece. Hs eyes traveled back to Sesshomaru whose face showed that he was clearly having trouble believing anything that Touga had just admitted to.

“Take from this confession what you will. I have had quite a long time to contemplate my actions and I have concluded that I was in the wrong. Had I been willing to let you flourish in your own direction under my guidance, I would have not been so thoroughly defeated and I would still have a relationship with you and your brother. Had I not been so eager to mold you with an iron fist. . .well, that is long in the past. What brings me here today is that though I am certain you will feel that I am underserving of it, I have put my pride aside to ask you for your forgiveness and if we can work to putting to rights what my carelessness has torn asunder.”

The wolf’s eyes had widened in shock and Sesshomaru’s version of it was stare blankly back at his father, face again cold and unemotional, but the clenched fists were a dead giveaway that he was clearly affected by the speech. Touga gave no indication that he had noticed, he merely waited for his son to think things over and he returned to finishing off his tea as he did so.

“Babe.”

The term of endearment was curious and it had Touga looking up to find Kouga looking at his mate with concern. Yes, he was still loathed to admit it but his son and the okami-youkai were mates. 

“You alright?”

“Excuse me.” It was all his son said before he was disappearing, heading out a door and down a flight of stairs that most likely led to the restaurant below. Touga watched him go and then was looking to Kouga, who laughed nervously and clapped his hands together before slowly rising and pointing a thumb to where the silver-haired demon had fled off to. “I’m gonna just…you know…”

“Of course.” Touga simply said with a nod. “Take your time.”

Kouga nodded and headed off and Touga remained to patiently wait whatever length of time it took for them to return. It was nearly an hour before his child showed up. And it was the wrong one. From the street entrance of the apartment, Inuyasha came bursting in, radiating with an irritated rage that Touga was quite used to.

“What gives you the fucking gall to show your ass here?” He was angry, Touga understood that and he stood so that he didn’t seem too meek in front of his more abrasive child.

“Hello to you, too, Inuyasha.”

“No, fuck that noise!” The hanyou was squawking out. “You have a lot of fucking nerve showing your face again. You were asked to stay away and keep away. We’d reach out to you through the proper avenues if we needed you. You don’t get to come back here and make demands.”

“No one is making demands, Inuyasha.” He sighed wearily, his youngest scoffing at him and turning away to begin pacing. It was a testament to the level of anger the young one had. He was quite angry apparently as he always paced as if it would help dispel the emotion or distract him from further outburst or even violence. “My intentions are not heinous in manner. I wanted to apologize and ask your brother’s forgiveness. I started with Sesshomaru because between the two of you, he is more level-headed.”

“Oh, and fuck you very much.” Inuyasha growled out, stopping to fix his glare on his father again. “What, you think you can fake a sob story and ask forgiveness so that you can manipulate your way back into our lives and get control again? Yeah, no dice, old man. We’re not stupid.”

“I have no nefarious plot, Inuyasha.” He insisted, already wanting to just give up but knowing it would not do him any good. “My intentions are true. You and your brother were treated poorly by me and I have come to acknowledge that. I offer my sincere apology and wish your forgiveness. It is your right to choose whether or not to fulfill that request and I hold no ill will if you choose not to.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha was scoffing and starting to pace again but the sound of the second door out of the apartment opening caught his attention instead. So Touga turned to find Sesshomaru having returned, his mate missing from his side.

“He has spoken to you?” The question was directed to the pacing hanyou, who stopped and turned with a growl.

“Yeah, and I call bullshit.”

“Understood.” Touga said, interrupting the brothers’ conversation. “As I’ve said, you have the freedom to give me your forgiveness or not. What you intend I cannot control. I have controlled you both for far too long. I simply needed to admit to my wrongs before I formally handed in my resignation.”

That caught their attention and Inuyasha, who had started pacing again nearly stumbled. Both sons were looking to him in wide-eyed disbelief and Touga chose that moment to pull free and envelope from his inner pocket. He held it up for them to see before carefully resting it on the neutral spot of the coffee table.

“My formal resignation.” He explained, gesturing to the letter before looking to his eldest son. “You were more than gracious to have offered me any sort of position within what is rightfully _your_ company. Though I was not at the time of your offer, I am most appreciative of it and now, I humbly bow out. You two have proven to be far capable of handling things on your own. It’s only right that I step back and let you thrive on your own. I wish you both the best and hope you gain much success.”

He looked to Inuyasha, whose anger had finally dissipated and he offered his youngest the barest hint of a smile. It was the most emotion he had ever offered to either of them in their entire childhood.

“I have heard you’re to be married soon. I offer you my congratulations and hope you two find many years of good fortune.”

He was then looking to Sesshomaru and his eldest son’s eyes were so heavy with a mixture of emotions that Touga regretted that he had ever made the boy suppress them for most of his life. It was a new experience to see his son so different, so authentically himself and able to be expressive. He truly was regretful of all that he had done and how he had treated them both.

“And the same to you and your mate, though you are already married. May you two boys continue to flourish. I’ll see myself out.”

Then he was leaving and his two children watched him go. They were silent for the longest while and it was the sound of someone clearing their throat that had them both looking to where Kouga had appeared, emerging from the stairwell that led down to the ramen shop.

“You don’t have to take his words at face value but you can acknowledge that for man as prideful as that to have even come this far and admit those things, is pretty big fucking deal. I don’t like the guy, probably never will, but it seemed genuine. That is if my opinion matters at all.”

His mate looked down to the envelope housing the resignation on the coffee table and Inuyasha swore under his breath, arms crossing over his chest and heaving a deep, over-dramatic sigh.

“He’s got a point.” The younger of the two grumbled out and Sesshomaru merely nodded.

“Doesn’t have to be today.” Kouga informed them, heading to his mate to wrap his arms around him in support. “Take some time. Think it over and you two talk it through. And when you’ve come to a consensus, then you let him know.”

“Look at you actually sounding smart.” Inuyasha mumbled and Kouga sent a flat look in his friend’s direction.

“In case you forget, I graduated with a better grade point average than you, moron.”

“Shut up!”

“Knowing what Inuyasha’s grades were like, I do not think you should feel so comfortable boasting about your own.” Kouga squawked at Sesshomaru’s strategic attack and Inuyasha cackled, even though it meant he was also under fire from his brother’s insult.

“Babe, can you back me up against your brother at least _some_ of the time?”

The inukai only hummed and walked away, Kouga pouting like a scorned child and Inuyasha laughing at his plight. He flipped his friend off and Inuyasha brushed past him to flop on the couch.

“You laugh but I still have the hotter mate.” Kouga grumbled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“You do realize that any youkai who has been graced with the chance to mate with an inukai should see that _he_ is the lucky one. So, you gripe is with Inuyasha’s mate and not with my brother.” Came Sesshomaru’s voice from the kitchen and Kouga huffed haughtily as he glared in that direction.

“What happened to you thinking him a lowly hanyou?” He griped and Sesshomaru glided in with a shrug.

“Half inukai is still far more superior than not being inukai at all.”

As Inuyasha gloated, Kouga pouted back to his husband who outright ignored him as he joined them in the living room, turning on the tv so they can return to their initial lazy afternoon.

“Babe, same team. We’re married now. we should be having a united front.”

He was ignored, while Inuyasha continued to laugh at him and Kouga grumbled under his breath childishly as he settled in with them to mindlessly watch whatever it was Sesshomaru had tuned into. Half an hour later, Miroku had shown up and joined them. Later in the day they shared take out, as it was one of the rare days the ramen shop was closed for the staff to have a break. Inuyasha and Kouga continued their back and forth, while Sesshomaru discussed wedding planning and inukai tradition with the human man that would soon become his brother in law. As the day turned into night, Inuyasha and Miroku bid farewell and the two spouses locked up behind them as they left.

They got ready for bed as usual, random light conversation and changing into nightclothes. Kouga turned out the lights in the kitchen and living area while Sesshomaru turned down the bed. Then they were taking turns brushing their teeth and soon after were snuggled under the blankets and settled in the comfortable silence of the dark bedroom.

He was halfway to falling into a deep sleep when he felt a nose nuzzle at his neck, and Kouga snuffled as he jolted drowsily from his half-sleep state. His arm automatically pulled Sesshomaru closer and he pressed a comforting kiss to his husband’s head.

“What’s the matter, babe?”

“I can use some distraction.” Came the soft, deep murmur and Kouga hummed, enjoying as Sesshomaru started mouthing at his neck and collarbone.

Any other night he would have been erect in an instant and though his groin made a valiant effort, he knew that it probably wasn’t going to happen. He groaned as he sat up, hands gently maneuvering Sesshomaru so that he could study the face in the dark. Youkai eyes could see better than humans in the dark but not by much. It was useful that inukai eyes were so damned bright, it helped him focus on the confused face.

“How about we talk instead?”

“No.” Sesshomaru insisted, shifting and climbing into Kouga’s lap. “Fuck me, instead.”

“Sesshomaru.” Kouga was mumbling, allowing the kiss he was pulled into to happen for a short while before he gently pulled back and pushed his husband away a bit. “Let’s talk about it.”

“If you are unable to perform, let me know and I shall take care of myself.”

“Stop it, babe. I’m not gonna let you use my dick as a distraction. It’s still gonna be on your mind once the after-glow wears off.”

Sesshomaru was huffing and pulling away, settling on the mattress quite angrily and facing away from his mate in a fit of stubbornness. Kouga merely rolled his eyes and laid down behind him wrapping his arm around the taller inukai, who pushed him away but Kouga was insistent. Eventually Sesshomaru yielded and let the hug happen, and Kouga pushed his nose against the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent and relaxing against him.

“If you want to forgive him, you’re not wrong. It’s your choice, whatever it is you pick.”

“I don’t want to forgive him.” Came the quick retort, heavy on a tone that sounded as if he was insulted Kouga would even assume such a thing. “His behavior is not deserving of my forgiveness.”

“But?”

A long silence followed, and Kouga tried his best not to let sleep pull him into its embrace as he waited.

“But what if not giving forgiveness makes me no better than him?”

Kouga hummed, pressed his nose against him more and hugged him tighter.

“Maybe that’s why forgiving him will make you more than he’ll ever be.”

He fell asleep before Sesshomaru could respond, but the inukai had never tried to. He lay awake for much longer just thinking deeply on what his husband said. Eventually, Kouga’s deep breathing lulled him into sleep, his mind finally settling into some semblance of peace.

xoxoxox

Touga sat wearily at his desk in his home office, eyes studying past the open shoji screen door to the small, private garden just outside. He had just finished handling some loose ends regarding his resignation and now he was officially retired. He had no idea just what he would do now, but for this moment, he thought it wouldn’t be so bad to just sit and reflect on the past year or so.  
The sound of the office door sliding open had him looking to find one of his servants standing there and the man bowed in greeting.

“You have a visitor, Tsukino-sama.”

“Visitor?”

“Yes, your son.”

He frowned but nodded his consent and then the man was gone. He was retuning few minutes later with Sesshomaru in tow and when the demon was guided inside, the servant was bowing and disappearing again. Touga stood as Sesshomaru moved forward and his son bowed in greeting, which he returned.

“I must say your being here comes as a surprise.”

“I would agree and share the same sentiment.” Sesshomaru answered, motioning to the chair in front of his father’s desk. Touga motioned that he be seated and followed his lead so that they were both sitting at the same time. “I have taken into consideration your request when last you visited my mate and I.”

“Ah, I see. I assume you’re here to personally tell me your decision.”

“Yes.”

They fell into silence then. Touga waiting for Sesshomaru to respond while his son carefully too his time preparing how he would properly word his answer. Or so the older inukai assumed.

“Though he regrets that he could not attend this meeting with me, Inuyasha and I have come to a joint agreement.”

“He could not attend or did not wish to?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, perhaps you’re right. It doesn’t.” Touga answered, shifting in his chair to better brace himself for the letdown. “What have you two decided?”

“To accept your apology.”

He was shocked to hear that and he actually blinked, the only sign to show his reaction.

“Truly?”

“Yes.” Sesshomaru answered simply. “However, we cannot so easily forgive you.”

“Ah. That was more the answer that I was expecting.”

“At least not yet.” Sesshomaru finished before Touga could continue. It was effective in stalling the older man from speaking further. “You would need to regain our trust, on our terms and then perhaps we’d reach a point where we would be comfortable enough to forgive you.”

Touga took all that in and Sesshomaru waited patiently for him to process what he had said. It only took a few minutes and Touga’s decisive hum was the sign that he had thought it through thoroughly.

“Very well.” He said, eyes locked on his son’s and his nod firm. “Agreed.”

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment and the two stood at the same time, father and son gliding in motion effortlessly and seamlessly as one. Touga watched as Sesshomaru reached into his hidden jacket pocket and pulled out a decorative, traditional envelope, holding it out with both hands for the demon in front of him. Touga carefully and slowly circled around his desk, tentatively reaching for what was held out for him.

“From Inuyasha and his betrothed. I will admit, Inuyasha was not initially agreeable but his fiancée insisted that this be the first test you take.”

He accepted it gracefully with a bow and studied it carefully before looking back up to his son.

“Thank you.”

“He wanted me to be adamant in explaining that you will be in attendance merely as a guest and not as part of groom’s party.”

“I understand.”

“Good.”

And then his son was leaving, turned on his heels and gone with nothing more than a parting nod. Touga watched him go and then was distracted by his servant who had appeared again to see if he needed anything further. He waved him away, and the man was gone, leaving Touga alone to ponder further on what had happened and what was to come. He glanced down at the invitation in his hand and allowed himself to feel a modicum of fatherly affection for once in his life and he smiled. Perhaps he had a good chance of earning their forgiveness after all.

xoxoxox

Outside Kouga couldn’t help the grin as he watched his mate emerge from the front door of the manor he had grown up in. Since they had moved out of the penthouse, Touga had returned to living in their original home. Sesshomaru had not wanted to talk much about it and Kouga already knew that the older youkai didn’t very much have a deep connection to the place. It was pretty big and well built, and quite obvious that the people who resided there were affluent and from very old money.

His grin grew wider as Sesshomaru stopped in front of him, and Kouga grabbed him by his suit jacket and gently pulled him down for a kiss. Then he was pulling back to study his husband’s face satisfied to find no hint of anger, sadness, or dejection. It must have gone well.

“All good?” He asked just to be certain and Sesshomaru hummed before leaning in to plant another kiss to his husband’s lips.

“Very good.”

Kouga smiled and reached out to hand him his helmet, which Sesshomaru took after climbing onto the back of the motorcycle that the okamikai sat waiting on. Once he was settled and geared up, Kouga followed suit and was revving up the bike. He chanced a look up back at the house and found Touga on a balcony watching down at them. The inukai patriarch nodded and Kouga gave a quick salute before he was peeling off to head back home. He smirked as he felt Sesshomaru’s arms wrap around him tighter, bringing the man to press against his back closer and he risked steering with one hand to reach down and entwine his fingers with his mate’s for a few moments.

When they stopped at a traffic light, he let his hand returned to holding the handlebar, mind drifting as the bike purred and hummed steadily beneath him. He was stiffening as he felt Sesshomaru’s hands grab him lower on his hips, and looked back as best as he could as he felt a very noticeable bulge grind against his backend.

“How fast do you think we can make it home?” Sesshomaru was asking, loud enough for Kouga to hear the eager desperateness over the noise of the engine.

He didn’t answer, just revved the bike and sped off before the light could properly change to green. He had the best kind of happy ending to look forward to if he got back in good time.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end, people. I'm sorry if it wasn't great but I feel like it ended well enough. I will definitaley want to explore this pairing further in the future. I hope you all enjoyed the journey and I appreciate you taking interest in my work. Please leave me comments and I can't stress enough how grateful I am that you read this the whole way through. Take care and stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? Let me know. I have this new obsession with Sesshomaru being a needy, horny uke. Please leave reviews. They will be largely appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
